Como Romeo Y Julieta
by Miss Rene
Summary: Quisiera que mi vida fuera como la de romeo y Julieta…” ”Para que? Para morir por algo que no vale la pena?” “no…para sentir que alguien me ama con tal devoción”
1. Amor al Amor Adios al Adios

**

* * *

Como Romeo Y Julieta...**

**Los Personajes De Sakura Card Captor No Me Pertenecen... Son Y Serán De Las Chicas Clamp...  
**  
**"sumario..** "Tal vez sea obsesión. El amor es una novela mas no quiere decir que no se real..." "El amor es egoísta...Si ella me hubiera amado no se hubiera ido de mi lado...**"Quisiera que mi vida fuera como la de romeo y Julieta..." "Para que? Para morir por algo que no vale la pena?" "no...para sentir que alguien me ama con tal devoción"**  
  
**Capitulo 1°  
  
Amor Al Amor...Adiós Al Adiós**

****

* * *

_-Aunque la nieve torne de rosa mi nariz...y aunque el verano queme mi piel...Te seguiré amando amada mía...Por que tu eres mi calor y aquella suave brisa que envuelve los besos que solo son y serán para ti...  
_  
-uno puede llegar a amar tanto?...-en los ojos cafés se reflejaba aquella pareja tierna y romántica...  
  
-claro que si...por que lo preguntas?...-el pasto bajo aquellas faldas colegialas se mojaba poco a poco a causa de la suave y pausada llovizna...  
  
-olvídalo...-suspiro-has estado muy distraída  
  
-amm?...solo estoy estudiando para literatura...-suspiro muy quedito-pero ya termine...puedes creer que el amor llegue a tal grado de morir juntos? ósea el uno por el otro?-Naoko miró el libro que traía su amiga bajo el brazo  
  
-En esa novela no sucede así...digo...la chica muere pero el no...-alzo de nuevo la vista mientras abría al igual que su amiga su paraguas  
  
-Lo se...me refiero a la novela Romeo Y Julieta...-saco de su bolsa color rosada un libro de adornos discretos y poco llamativos aun así con un muy buen estado...-que suerte la de ellos verdad?-suspiro mientras adquiría un leve sonrojado...  
  
-¬¬ si claro...morir es una suerte maravillosa para ellos ¬¬  
  
-me refiero a que su amor fue tan grande, sin malicia, sin egoísmo, solo Amor...-abrazo el libro de suave y calida contextura...  
  
-y que es el amor según tú...  
  
-el amor...el amor lo es todo... todo Naoko...-sonrío un poco mientras corría hacía un enorme edificio...  
  
-eres una romántica sabes?...  
  
-solo digo lo que siento...  
  
_"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Vivó aquí en Tomoeda...Soy una persona alegre y positiva...Odio los prejuicios y las mentiras...Creo rotundamente en el amor y detesto a los que solo juegan con el..."_  
  
-pues a eso se le llama R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C-I-S-M-O –acomodo sus anteojos y abrió la puerta enorme y ruidosa...  
  
_"Naoko es una vieja amiga...estudio conmigo desde 3° de primaria...Hacemos nuestro servicio en una biblioteca...Fue entonces cuando mas me convencí de lo puro que puede llegar a ser el amor. Ella adora leer...Puede pasar horas leyendo, una y otra vez..."  
_  
-bien...comencemos a limpiar todo que dentro de dos horas se abre la biblioteca...  
  
-si...  
  
_"su carácter es pasible... ama los relatos fantásticos y de terror...de los cuales trato de esconderme u... Aun así somos grandes amigas..."_  
  
-y ahora en quien pensamos?...-me pregunto acomodando una hilera de libros a mi lado...  
  
-en nadie...mejor dicho pienso en el amor...  
  
-sakura...estas obsesionada...  
  
-que tiene de malo obsesionarte con el amor...  
  
_"solo suspiro y siguió en lo suyo...si... tal vez si este obsesionada pero no tiene nada de malo...Me recargo a uno de los alargados pupitres, encendiendo la lámpara seguidamente...  
  
El 1° de abril cumplí mis 16 años...asisto a 2° de preparatoria...Soy amante de la música clásica y me gusta la gimnasia...pero la mas hermosas de mis pasiones es la literatura dramática y romántica..."  
_  
**---------   
Hong Kong  
---------**

-hijo...por favor...no puedes estar así...la vida sigue...-Yeran...cabeza de la familia Li. Su gran fortaleza le a ayudado a mantener el apellido hasta donde esta...aunque en estos momentos su voz denotaba preocupación hacia su hijo...el menor de la familia Li...  
  
Y aunque en las calles el día es soleado y claro...donde la gente, por no decir todas, disfrutan el día a cada momento...claro.. a su manera...  
  
La mansión era alumbrada por esos rayos solares, excepto una recamara en especial. Recamara que no debía ser tocada ni inspeccionada por otra persona que no fuera Syaoran Li  
  
La oscuridad compartía el sufrimiento de perdida del joven...compartía su sufrir y su dolor...Fotos regadas por doquier, pero una estaba sostenida por sus masculinas manos...  
  
_"me dejaste...muy bien. No lo reprocho pero me has lastimado..."_  
  
La bella chica tatuada en aquella foto era en pocas palabras hermosa. Sus ojos eran pequeños redondos y bien delineados, de un color violeta azulesco casi terroríficos de tan bello color, su piel pálida, y su cabello lacio color canela y a la vista suave y sedoso. Su cuerpo delgado y su vestir...elegante y juvenil.  
  
_"si yo que te ame tanto, por que me dejas así, ni siquiera te despediste de mí..."  
_  
Besó la fotografía y seguidamente se puso de pie...  
  
_"adiós Julieta...yo rezaré por ti...en algún lejano pensamiento...te olvidare? Ojala que si...y ojala que tu también puedas olvidarme"_  
  
Tomo cada una de las fotos...enterrándolas en un pequeño y sencillo cofre. Jalo el hilo que abría las cortinas y seguidamente salió de su adorada habitación...  
  
**-----------   
Tokio/ Ciudad de Tomoeda  
-----------**

_"El lugar que mas me intriga...ocurrió en Verona...en donde la rivalidad entre los apellidos, entre dos respetadas y reconocidas familias...Los Capuleto y Los Montesco..."  
_  
-sakura?-Naoko llevaba consigo su delgado abrigo y su mochila en el hombro  
  
-que...que sucede?-pregunto Sakura tallándose despacio los parpados...- Hoe!!...me quede...-regreso a ver a Naoko con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes...  
  
-si...te quedaste dormida...anda vamonos...-le extendió el abrigo de color blanco opaco y su bolso rosado pastel...-ya es tarde...anda apresúrate...  
  
Extendieron nuevamente sus sombrillas y salieron con la ahora más fuerte lluvia...  
  
-bueno...nos vemos mañana en el cole...-susurro aun somnolienta mientras abría deprisa el portón de su tan adorado hogar...-ya estoy en casa!!...-grito retirándose los pequeños zapatos-papá?...hermano?...-Asomo su delicado rostro a la sala en donde estaba su pequeño hermano hipnotizado con el videojuego...  
  
-Touya...en donde esta papá?...  
  
-No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el pequeño mientras apagaba rendido el televisor...-ah! Hola saku...-suspiro tirándose en la alfombra...-mi padre no esta...salió...  
  
Ahora Sakura ya no era una niña pequeña...Su madre...Nadeshico falleció cuando su hermano nació...aun recuerda sus bellos ojos verdes que tubo la virtud de heredar...  
  
_"Los capuleto y los Montesco son rivales...familias cuales no se pueden ver frente a frente...ambos con hijos de la misma edad...los cuales hacen abrir los ojos de sus padres para iniciar la paz... claro que...les costo la vida sellando así su Amor Eterno..."  
  
_Tomo su pijama, y se hundió en su cama...ya era tarde... las 9:00...se habían tardado mucho en llegar a casa...y mas que le dejo todo el trabajo en la biblioteca a su mejor amiga...lo cual se lo agradecía rotundamente...  
  
_"Romeo...único heredero de los Montesco...Julieta...Hija única de los Capuleto..."_  
  
**-----------   
Corporación Daidouji / Hong Kong  
-----------**

-bueno...-la voz se escuchaba algo quebrada y débil...-Yeran...-sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas-si...ya estoy mejor gracias... como esta Syaoran?...- cerro sus parpados y bajo las cortinas de la oficina...-Tomoyo?...-suspiro tristemente...-ella esta muy mal...de verdad extraña a su hermana...Julieta era lo mas preciado para ella...así que ya sabrás como esta...-cerro la puerta de la ahora oscura oficina...-gracias por llamar...-tomo sus anteojos cubriendo así esos hermosos ojos los cuales había heredado a sus dos hijas...-adiós...- cerro el teléfono celular y entro al ascensor...  
  
_"Julieta..."_  
  
Aun sentía la voz de su hija nombrar su nombre. Su presencia su risa...sus bellos ojos los cuales recordaba al mirar a su otro tesoro...Tomoyo...  
  
**---------   
Mansión Li / Hong Kong**

-Meiling...que sorpresa...-Yelan saludo a su agradable sobrina...La china de bellos ojos dorados sonrió al saludo de su tía  
  
-y Syaoran?...-pregunto con su voz algo chillona y a la vez dulce...miro el señalamiento de su tía y colocando las maletas en la entrada camino hacia su cometido...-primo...nos vamos de viaje...  
  
El chico cual se encontraba tirado en su cama, con lagrimas secas marcadas en su piel tostada...  
  
-que quieres Meiling...  
  
-nos vamos a Tokio...-el chico se levanto de su aposento y miro triste a su prima...  
  
-donde sea con tal de que este lejos de aquí..."_recordaré tu carácter dulce y alegre mi Julieta...tus besos mielosos y suaves. Tu inocencia tan genuina y tus bellos ojos que me hicieron suspirar..."_  
  
-Yo iré con ustedes...-Tomoyo Daidouji entro a la habitación, su mirada se encontraba algo desorientada así como sus labios un poco resecos, sin embargo su belleza seguía intacta...  
  
-Tomoyo...lo lamento...-susurro el chico mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a abrazar a su ex cuñada...  
  
-gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermana Syaoran...se que la amaste demasiado...- susurro en su oído mientras recibía su abraso lleno de dolor y lamentos...- pero ahora me voy para no sufrir al ver todas las cosas que ella siempre mencionaba...-dijo firme separándose del chico...  
  
-El vuelo sale dentro de 30 minutos...-grito Meiling ayudando a su primo a empacar...  
  
-gracias Meiling...

* * *

**_Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jajaja no me maten por favor!!!! Esta es una pequeña historia que tenia en mente desde hace muchoooo, por eso la publico. En realidad la historia ya la llevo empezada, por lo que cada semana publicare un capitulo...almenos los 6 primeros garantizados ...  
  
Les gustó? Si...no?  
  
Esperare ansiosa su opinión...vamos...  
  
Un bechoo  
  
Y cuidense...  
  
Sakurely _**


	2. Contigo O Sin Ti Mi Vida Es

**Como Romeo Y Julieta...**

Los Personajes De Sakura Card Captor No Me Pertenecen... Son Y Serán De Las Chicas Clamp... 

"sumario.. "Tal vez sea obsesión. El amor es una novela mas no quiere decir que no se real..." "El amor es egoísta...Si ella me hubiera amado no se hubiera ido de mi lado...**"Quisiera que mi vida fuera como la de romeo y Julieta..." "Para que? Para morir por algo que no vale la pena?" "no...para sentir que alguien me ama con tal devoción"**  
  
**Capitulo 2°  
  
Contigo O Sin Ti Mi Vida Es...**

* * *

Cada mañana puede ser soleada o nublada...Abecés respetando la época del año y abecés solo es un capricho del clima...  
  
Abecés se extraña demasiado que es preferible olvidar. Algunos guardan rencor otros solo olvidan sin ningún sentimiento y otros combinan los dos haciéndolos las personas mas frías y tontas...  
  
_"hace frió no Syaoran?...  
_  
_Aun recuerdo esos susurros, te notaba más débil y más distante...  
  
Estaré enferma Syao?  
_  
_No creí que llegaras a irte de mi lado para toda la eternidad...solo tenias 16 años...Si decías amarme por que me dejaste Julieta...Porque?..."  
_  
-En que piensas Syaoran...?-Tomoyo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, el solo la miro por unos segundos para después mirar por la ventanilla del avión,- en...Julieta?-pregunto algo temerosa, según habían decidido irse asía Tokio para olvidar a aquella maravillosa y casi perfecta persona...  
  
-Julieta murió Tomoyo...Así que todos mis pensamientos han muerto con ella, así como el amor...-Tomoyo miró a Mailing la cual miraba preocupado a su primo, si que amaba a aquella chica Inglesa...  
  
_ -Necesitas ayuda?...  
  
-no, gracias...  
_  
-_mi nombre es Julieta Daidouji...Soy tu nueva vecina... nn_-aquel vestido azul se movía al compás de el viento casi nocturno...-_como te llamas?...-_su tono de voz era dulce y armonioso, su mirada tierna y gentil...  
  
_-Syaoran...Li Syaoran..._-miró a la chica de rasgos chinos e ingleses...  
  
_-mucho gusto nn...te puedo llamar Syaoran?...  
_  
_-......yo...si...  
_  
-Syaoran...hemos llegado nn...-Meiling movió despacio a su primo, el cual había dormido durante el corto viaje a Tokio...  
  
-en donde nos hospedaremos?-pregunto Tomoyo mientras le enviaba un mensaje a su madre...  
  
-la tía Yeran llamo a un condominio en la Ciudad de Tomoeda, así que tomaremos un taxi al departamento...  
  
**-------------   
Casa De La Famili Kinomoto  
-------------**

_"ambos...Romeo y Julieta son el ejemplo de que si existe el amor a primera vista...un amor verdadero..."  
_  
La mañana del sábado es hermosa y singular...con el bello sol y el alrededor fresco...  
  
Un día en la casa Kinomoto es un día de convivencia y armonía, como en muy pocas hay...  
  
_"Que es el amor?...una sensación chispeante y calida? O es todo tipo de sensaciones armoniosas y explosivas...les puedo decir que el amor lo es todo cuando en realidad nunca e estado enamorada solo obsesionada con el amor...puedo enamorarme del amor? Y quien sería el? Quien será aquel chico romántico y sensible que ocupara mi corazón y sea como sea su nombre para mi solo será amor..."  
_  
-sakura...Naoko esta en la línea...-desde abajo la voz masculina grita el nombre de su hija la cual contesta el teléfono desde su aseada habitación...  
  
-Naoko?-toma la toalla mientras abre la cortina dejando entrar un poco de luz para alumbrar su habitación...-ahorita?...nn si, claro, estoy en media hora en tu casa...adiós!...-colgó el teléfono y busco en su guardarropa lo mejor que tenía para vestir...  
  
_"soy una chica muy sociable mas no soy popular...la popularidad no me interesa me va y me viene igual...solamente es una etiqueta por la cual todos te conocen, Soy capitana de porristas en la institución, me gusta pintar y escuchar música relajada, también me gusta divertirme con mis amigas...claro!! Eso a quien no...nn..."  
_  
Tomó sus pantalones ajustados y su blusa de tirantes rosada...  
  
_"la pasión no solo es lujuria, es una virtud, la pasión es amar, es amar las cosas con intensidad es querer, apreciar, sentir, cuidar..."_  
  
Ató su ondulado cabello color miel con un delgado listón rosado y dibujos en margaritas diminutas  
  
_"espero encontrar a la persona que comparta mis sentimientos y me ame por lo que soy..."_  
  
-padre...Naoko me pidió que la acompañara a hacer unas compras...puedo ir?-el hombre de mirada amable y dulce asintió mientras dejaba doblado el mandil sobre la mesa...  
  
-no llegues noche hija, cuídense...-limpio un poco sus anteojos con su playera y abrazo a su hija...-que te diviertas nn  
  
Salio despacio hacia el departamento de su amiga...no sin antes cerciorarse de llevar consigo su amado libro... "Romeo Y Julieta"  
  
**-------------   
-------------**  
Habían decidido caminar por todo Tomoeda...era cansado si!...pero era mejor que estar en su nuevo hogar...  
  
_-Julieta...-_pregunto el chico de ojos color chocolate que estaba frente a Julieta...  
  
_-dime Syaoran...-_pregunto ahora ella con sus susurros tan relajantes...  
  
_-eh comprendido que siento algo por ti...-_Julieta adquirió un leve tono rosado mientras miraba como los labios de Syaoran temblaban un poco por los nervios recién adquiridos...  
  
_ -y que es lo que sientes...-_pregunto-_dime..._  
  
_ -es una sensación extraña Julieta...tu...tu la sientes cuando estas conmigo?...-_Julieta sonrió y abrazo fuertemente al chino...  
  
_-esta sensación es amor mi Syaoran...es amor...  
_  
-Syaoran...andas muy distraído...-negó con la cabeza Meiling al ver la actitud de su primo...  
  
-quisiera comprar un libro...pasamos?-pregunto Tomoyo señalando hacía una librería...  
  
-ya que...-caminaron tras ella...  
  
**-------------**  
  
-vamos Sakura, pasemos a la librería...-tomo el delgado brazo de la chica y entraron al local...  
  
-disculpe...señorita...  
  
-si, dígame?...  
  
-de casualidad ya esta el libro?...-pregunto pasándole un pequeño papel  
  
-oh!! No, mañana llega una nueva carga...si deseas venir...-Naoko asinti  
  
-gracias...-caminaron cerca de la puerta-Saku...pásame la lista...  
  
Metió la mano dentro de la bolsa rosada y corrió tras su amiga...  
  
**------------**  
  
-Te gusta leer mucho Tomoyo...u...-afirmo Meiling al ver el tipo de libro que compro su amiga...  
  
-jajaja...si un poco nn u...bien...mejor regresamos al departamento...vamos Syaoran...  
  
Las dos chicas salieron platicando mientras que Syaoran decidió guardarles un poco de distancia...  
  
-que es esto?...-tomo un pequeño libro de gruesa pasta y variado numero de hojas...-"Romeo Y ...-miro detenidamente el segundo nombre...-Julieta...-metió el libro en su bolsillo y siguió su camino...  
  
**------------**  
  
-hay no!!!!...  
  
-que te pasa?...  
  
-mi libro!!!...

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!!!!!  
  
Que les parece?...si... cortos pero seguros...  
  
Bueno espero que no me este saliendo de la trama, si así es me dicen eh!!!  
  
Bueno... la trama es la siguiente...  
  
Sakura es una niña de 16 años la cual adora la novela de ROMEO Y JULIETA ya que la ve de una manera positiva sobre un amor de un triste final...con pequeños pensamientos dicta sus opiniones sobre lo maravilloso que a de ser estar enamorada y sobre la autenticidad del amor... En cambio Syaoran es un chico desilusionado al recibir la noticia que Julieta, su novia y prometida (decidido por las madres de los jóvenes) muere por una enfermedad, pero según el ella murió por que quiso o mas bien por que su amor hacia el no fue suficiente...su mente se obsesiona con tal pensamiento que detesta escuchar la palabra amor, se vuelve frío y malhumorado, cuando conoce a sakura discuten por lo mismo...  
  
Espero le hayan entendido mejor con esta pequeña explicación...  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos...  
_**  
**Calina Sosa:** _jaja...si así es. La hermana de Tomoyo era novia de Syao, lamentablemente muere...poco a poco Syao describe su vida... Ojala y te guste este capitulo nn..._

**Buble Tomo:** _j ojo o --u yo también espero que los demás sean igual de lindos y que te sigan gustando u pondré todo mi entusiasmo…_

**Fukaru Rhyan**: _hoe!! Gracias por tus comentarios!! Son muy lindos al igual que todos los que me mandan lo cual agradezco mucho nn…bueno yo también espero que la historia siga interesante nn…_

**Liver::** _hola!!! nn jaja mi prima también dijo que se veia tierna…ojala te guste este cap. ._

**Alex-1987::**_hola hola hola!!!!! estoy muy bien gracias y tu?...jajaja aqui seguire dando lata con mis historias, oajala y te guste este cap..nn_

**Reiko::**_hola!!!! cloaro que seguire con este fic nn espero que te siga pareciendo interesante este capitulo nn nani!!!_

**_Bueno amiguitos mios!!!! me despido de otro cap y los espero en el 3°_**

**__**

**_Sakurely..._**

**__**

**_Pd: juas!!! ToT no tengo internet en mio casa -- asi que tardare en actuaslisar hasta que mi papá pague el fon nn"" jajajajaja....bye_**


	3. Tiempo En Flor

**Na: Athena Asamiya Mr...**

_Hello!!! __Como están? Espero que bien n.n Listas para un capitulo mas de "Como Romeo Y Julieta"? Jajajaja Espero que si eh!._

_Bien!!! Entonces como están listas para leer lo que sigue!! Pues entonces Comencemos... nn_

- Estoy Hablando –

' Estoy Pensando '

Esta Narrando Un Personaje

_Esta Narrando El Autor_

---------- Cambio de Escena en el Mismo Lugar o Tiempo

-...-...-...-...-...-...- Cambio de Escena en Diferente Lugar o Tiempo

( Notas de la Autora )

"**sumario..** "Tal vez sea obsesión. El amor es una novela mas no quiere decir que no se real..." "El amor es egoísta...Si ella me hubiera amado no se hubiera ido de mi lado...**"Quisiera que mi vida fuera como la de romeo y Julieta..." "Para que? Para morir por algo que no vale la pena?" "no...para sentir que alguien me ama con tal devoción"**

**Como Romeo Y Julieta...**

**Capitulo 3°**

...**Tiempo en Flor...**

Todos Los domingos deberían ser tan perfectos, tan calidos, tan tibios...

Esa mañana era Casi perfecta...

Sakura había regresado a la Librería ese mismo sábado. Sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna información sobre su tan preciado Libro...

Y esa mañana del domingo... perezosamente bajo a desayunar un poco. Comenzó sus quehaceres y sin mas que agregar a su lista. Tomó un baño largo y reconfortable...

Sus gustos infantiles habían desaparecido Casi por completo...

Aquellas paredes estaban pintadas de un color Beige y al final una franja mas repintada...

La pequeña cortina que cubría aquella ventana la había tejido junto con su padre. El color era un rosa casi blanco a los lados y una tela semitransparente combinando con la pared.

La repisa del Ropero estaba tapizada de peluches y curiosidades y aquel pequeño y aniñado buró estaba relleno de literaturas y novelas románticas...

En aquella cama blanca con encajes al final, callo la Blusa blanca la cual tomó después de haberse puesto una Falda de mezclilla la cual se topaba con sus lindas pantorrillas...

Las sandalias se escuchaban en toda la habitación...

Aquellos ojos verdes se acentuaron con la ligera sombra de ojos color azul. Y sus labios tenían un toque de brillo...

Su cabello corto con puntas rizadas caía despampanante sobre aquellos hombros descubiertos por el ancho del suéter...

- Sakura...

Aquella voz de niño se escucho tras su puerta...

Estaba un poco triste por haber sido tan irresponsable al perder aquel bello libro...

- Sakura...

Repitió aquella voz masculina...

Pero la aludida estaba sumida en sus reproches y en aquella palabra mágica...

..._Si yo hubiera..._

Pero el **Hubiera **no existe... solamente el Presente y el Futuro... y ¿Por qué no?... El Recuerdo del pasado...

- Sakura...

De nuevo la voz minúscula pronunció su nombre pero ahora en un tonó mas molesto y exasperado...

La joven buscaba desesperadamente aquella cinta para el cabello que usaba todos los domingos...

..._Yo y mi irresponsabilidad..._

Suspiró casi al llanto al saber que no tenia cuidado con las cosas que le recordaban a su madre...

Después de tanta búsqueda y reproches sobre si misma encontró aquella cinta. Tomando su cabello con ella, jalando algunos mechones para exponerlos lo mas natural posible...

- ¡¡Sakura!!...

Ahora no solo su nombre era gritado con voz realmente furiosa. Si no que también venia acompañado de golpes a la puerta en forma salvaje...

..._No creo que el amor toque así de fuerte la puerta..._

Sonrió al imaginarse la palabra amor tocando de tal forma aquel rectángulo blanco...

- Ya Voy Touya...- Camino a paso natural - ¿Qué deseas? – Aunque su hermanito la sacaba de quicio. Lo quería muchísimo ya que Gracias a el y a su padre (contando a sus amigos) había superado la muerte de su Hermosa Madre...

- Mi papá hablo por teléfono... quiere que le lleves sus papeles a la Universidad... - La sonrisa de Sakura no pudo acentuarse mas... Entro a la habitación de su padre y diciendo un "Vuelvo Enseguida" Salio de su hogar...

La Universidad más importante de Tokio estaba muy lejos de la Ciudad de Tomoeda...

A consecuencia de esto... La Adolescente de bella figura tomo el tren de Tomoeda...

Las miradas masculinas la miraban de reojo o (Como la mayoría) en una forma descarada...

Pero la joven de Dieciséis años no prestaba atención. Ni siquiera ponía atención en las personas (Como siempre solía hacerlo) solamente miraba los papeles de su padre...

El Tren se detuvo en aquel subterráneo en Tokio...

La Ojiverde Camino un poco despacio ya que por la información dada por su hermano. A su padre no le urgían esos papeles...

Syaoran Caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad de Tokio...

Aquellos ojos Tan hermosos y llamativos miraban desinteresados y casi aburridos aquellos adornos y vitrinas...

Pero una de estas llamo mucho su atención...

Provocando que se detuviera automáticamente...

"**Flor De Cerezo"**

"..._Mira Syaoran... ¡¡Mira que hermosos son!!_

_La Joven de hermosos ojos Azul/Violetas, estaba recargada sobre aquella vitrina de un pequeño pero románticamente adornado local..._

"_**Flor De Cerezo"**_

_El chico camino con aquella sonrisa repleta de amor..._

..._¿Quieres una?..._

_Pregunto mirando aquellas gargantillas tan hermosas, exuberantes, delicadas y finamente detalladas..._

..._Cla-ro... _

_Tartamudeo en un Susurro, sonrojándose automáticamente... _

..._Pero quiero regalártela yo Julieta, ¿Me entiendes?_

_La chica asintió con una sonrisa delicada y tierna_

..._Te amo Syaoran..._

_Pero aquel collar rosado era muy caro y si quería regalárselo por su propio dinero, le costaría todo un gran esfuerzo pero por el amor a su Julieta, sería capas de trabajar de por vida..._

_Aquella mañana había entrado a la tienda con el dinero suficiente para comprarle aquel anhelado obsequio al amor de su vida... _

_Pero..._

_Su celular sonó _

_Ese día cumplían dos años de novios... dos felices años repletos de Te amos y Te quieros..._

..._¿Bueno?..._

_Después de unos minutos el celular cayó al suelo... La mujer de tras del aparador, miró su semblante de terror y una gran tristeza..._

_Aquellos ojos de Galán estaban perdidos. Como si estuviese poseído...Y después de miles de lagrimas y de repetidas veces de pronunciar aquel nombre Famoso por su historia... Salio del lugar..._

..._**Syaoran...Julieta ah muerto...**"_

El muchacho pestaño un par de veces... Esas ganas desesperantes de llorar habían vuelto, pero esta vez no lloro...

Entro al local, idénticamente al de HonKong...

- ¿Le puedo Ayudar en algo?, joven

El chico se acercó a la vitrina, recargándose en ella...

- Busco... el collar de Cerezo...

La mujer sonrió y tomo un estuche de terciopelo rosa...

- Debe ser para una persona muy especial ¿verdad? – La mujer sonrió mirando el asentimiento del chico...

- Si... pero no puedo cómpralo...- suspiro entregándole el estuche...

- Es muy caro...¿Verdad?

- Ojala ese Fuera el problema...

- Si no es ese. No veo el porque no lo deba comprar...

Syaoran camino hacia la salida... y ya en esta, susurro...

- Esa persona especial, esta muerta...

La mujer palideció solo abrió los labios y miro al Chico alejarse...

- Te veo en la casa, padre... - El hombre de anteojos sonrió y miro a su hija mayor alejarse...

La tarde había caído ya...

El sol estaba apunto de ocultarse, por lo que la chica apresuro el paso...

El tren tardaría en llegar de vuelta. Por lo que se sentó en un cómodo asiento...

..._Que bonito ha de ser enamorarse..._

Suspiró mirando aquel par de enamorados... Cómplices de un beso apasionante, el cual era mirado por muchos...

Sakura se sonrojo al ver el nivel de aquel beso...

..._¿Qué se sentirá ser besada con Tanto amor?..._

Suspiró nuevamente tratando de desviar la mirada. Obteniendo solamente profundizar sus ojos sobre aquella pareja... imaginándose en una situación igual...

..._Yo quiero amar... que me amen..._

..._Quiero sentirme protegida por un amor tan romántico y meloso..._

..._Sin embargo..._

..._Estoy sin amar y sin ser amada..._

La pareja se despidió con un ahora inocente beso. Sakura sacudió su cabeza avergonzada...

..._Tengo Dieciséis años ¡¡Dios mío!!..._

..._Yo también tengo derecho a amar..._

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por el sonido del tren...

Poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia este con su último pensamiento...

..._Tal vez sea ese mi problema. Pero se que algún día el amor se aparecerá Frente a mi y me dirá..._

- Me das permiso...

Sakura miró al joven de porte alto y juvenil...aparte de guapo y sensual...

Sus ojos eran de un profundo café... y su cabello color castaño oscuro caía de manera involuntaria sobre su frente...

- Yo... claro...

..._No creo que esas sean las palabras..._

Sonrió despejándose todo pensamiento sobre el chico... volviendo a si misma...

La noche acentuaba cada camino recorrido por aquel medio de Transporte...

Los ojos de Sakura se encontraban pensativos...

..._Abecés puedo sentir aquella Humedad de algunos besos... Nunca me eh aventurado a tener una pareja... ¡Si! Se que suena Tonto... Tener Dieciséis años sin Haber tenido un novio y mucho menos darle la oportunidad a mis labios de ser tocados por los del sexo opuesto... Pero Todo tiene una razón y la mía es el Amor. Por que no me cansare de esperar la Magia del Amor a Primera Vista... Se que existe y... Tengo Fe en ello..._

Su sonrisa se acentuaba por cada palabra que decía en sus pensamientos...

..._Quiero a alguien a quien amar... quiero amar... Alguien el cual me ame con tal devoción como el amor que le voy a ofrecer... aunque el amor es entregar sin esperar nada a cambió... que sea mi luz, mi cielo azul... mi Gran Amor..._

Cansada de pensar. Decidió solo mirar por la ventana...y como siempre, con una agradable sonrisa en sus labios...

Syaoran el cual venia sentado justo frente a ella la miro por casualidad. Quedando atrapado por unos segundos...

..._Como es que puede tener una sonrisa así...Como es que puede estar Feliz..._

Esa sonrisa solo la había visto y enterrado en HonKong...

Y ahora sentía que Julieta pudo haber reencarnado en alguien más...

Miró a la chica bajarse en la penúltima parada a la suya...

Su figura sutil y aquella voz y sonrisa atormentando el recuerdo que el quería dejar en el olvido...

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

Otra vez se le había echo tarde... así que camino hacia su salón con ese cosquilleo de pena...

-... am... Profesor?... – Abrió la puerta lo mas despacio posible...

- Kinomoto... Que sea la ultima vez que llega tarde a mi clase... agradezca que no hemos comenzado!...Adelante...

La chica caminó rápido a su lugar... con la mirada un poco baja... hasta llegar a su asiento...

..._Que yo recuerde..._

Miró al chico el cual escribía...

..._No Había nadie tras mi asiento..._

- Sucede algo malo Señorita Kinomoto?...

- ¡¡Hoe!!... na...nada profesor...

El chico levanto su mirada, observando a la chica frente a el. Las mejillas de Sakura estaban rojas...

Sakura sintió aquella mirada tan pesada, acomodo su mochila mirando al chico el cual la observaba sin sentimiento alguno, solo por observarla o tal vez por simple curiosidad...

Tomó asiento un poco nerviosa... Aquellos ojos chocolates retiraron su vista de la chica... tomando la imagen del pizarrón...

La clase era de dos horas... Sakura las sentía eternas... como odiaba matemáticas...

Era La décima vez que suspiraba, jugando solo con el lápiz... miro el reflejo del chico en la ventana... Como le había llamado la atención...Quien era el?...Un chico de intercambió...?

Su lápiz rodó, cayendo sin hacer ruido...

Una mano pálida le extendió antes de que ella se agachara completamente...

..._No recuerdo a alguien junto a mí..._

Sakura le dio una gran y hermosa sonrisa. La cual contesto a medias...

El timbre sonó y el maestro por consecuencia salió del aula...

- Gracias...- Dijo en tono normal, mirando a aquella joven de hermosos cabellos ondulados y largos...

- De nada...

- Eres nueva ¿verdad? – La Joven asintió con gran confianza...

- ¡¡Mucho gusto!!... Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto...pero llámame Sakura- Y susurrando agrego –... Odio las formalidades...

La Niña de hermosos ojos amatistas soltó una pequeña risita...

- Mucho gusto Sakura... mi nombre es Tomoyo...A mi tampoco me gustan esas formalidades – Había agregado en el mismo tono que la muchachita de ojos verdes...

- No eres Japonesa... ¿Cierto?

- Es verdad... mi madre es China y mi padre es Ingles...Vengo de HonKong...

- Debe ser muy bello... - Agrego Sakura suspirando con cierto brillo en su mirar...

- Si que lo es... - Tomoyo la observo mirando mas su sonrisa... ¡¡Que parecido tenia con Julieta!!... Sien embargo Sakura tenia una mirada inocente e ingenua... a lo contrario de su queridísima Hermana la cual tenía una mirada audaz y madura...

- ¡¡Tomoyo-Chan!! Que no piensas venir a comer... - La joven llego repentinamente, sobresaltando a sakura la cual la miraba un poco nerviosa... - ¡¡Hola!! Mi nombre es Li Mei-Ling...

- Ho...Hola... me llamo Sakura Kinomoto...

- ¡¡Mucho gusto Kinomoto!!... Nos disculpas, tengo que llevarme a Tomo-Chan...

Sakura quedo un poco aturdida, quedando tipo estatua aun en su lugar...

- ¡¡Nos vemos después Sakura!!

La aludida sonrió ampliamente, tomando su almuerzo...

Sus amigas se habían acercado a ella. Pero ella solamente dijo que quería estar sola un momento y que después las alcanzaba...

Después de pellizcar un poco a su comida... Salió con la sonrisa de siempre...

No había tenido hambre... estaba aburrida y cuando fue a buscar a sus amigas, ellas no estaban...

Un barullo proveniente de las canchas la invito a investigar y ella con su acostumbrada curiosidad se acercó...

Era un rápido e improvisado partido de Fútbol...

Se recargo en aquella malla color metal...

Allí estaba el chico nuevo... Jugando como todo un experto...

Sonrió... se le hacía tan conocido...

..._Se parece a..._ - ¡¡El chico del Tren!!

Varios que estaban cerca de ella la miraron... provocándole un sonrojo involuntario a la joven...

Apenada volvió a mirar a aquel joven de una manera muy detenida...

Poco a poco la cancha se fue desalojando...

Los jugadores se retiraron... menos uno...

Syaoran había sentido que lo observaban, sin embargo no se digno a voltear la vista...

Tomó una toalla, secándose el sudor...

Sin saber porque... Sakura se sonrojo... Tal vez por ser la única aun en las gradas... miró a ambos lados, echando una ultima mirada al joven, corrió hacía su salón...

- En la clase pasada vimos como el Espermatozoide...

El maestro de biología, como cualquier viejecillo con anteojos... hacia grandes trazos sobre la pizarra....

Sakura no podía evitar mirar el reflejo del muchacho... el cual estaba atento a lo que el maestro decía...

- Puedes dejar de mirarme... me incomoda... - Los cabellos de sakura se congelaron... al mismo tiempo que su respiración...Le había hablado?...

- Di...disculpa?... Me...me hablas a mí...- Dijo en un susurro...tratando de controlar a sus alocadas hormonas...

- Eres la única que me esta mirando por el reflejo de su ventanilla...-Hablaba sin mirarla... solo anotando los apuntes del pizarrón...

- Lo...lamento... - Trató de seguir al ritmo del maestro... tratando de maldecirse en voz baja...

- Bien hecho sakura... -

Hablaba para sí...

Al compás de que el lápiz escribía las palabras que en ese momento no tenían sentido, su mente dibujaba y analizaba aquella voz...

Por que se sentía tan avergonzada... o por que le importó tanto que el notara su mirada...

..._¿Por qué?..._

Habían terminado las clases...

Y Gracias a los chicos nuevos, hubo algunos Cambios con respecto a los servicios...

La falda corta se movía fácil y rápidamente a causa del frívolo viento...

Su mochila "Cargaba" su espalda la cual la aplastaba contra la pared...Sus cabellos se esparcían en sus hombros y sus ojos estaban cerrados...

Su pie izquierdo golpeaba tranquilamente el suelo y aquellos pequeños labios formaban mímicamente palabras...

..._Ojala el amor llegara al momento de cantar..._

- Lamentamos el Retraso Sakura... - El chico de cabello negro y ojos siempre curveados por su acostumbrada y sincera sonrisa, quito los audífonos de la chica...

- No... hay problema...- dijo sonrojándose al ver al muchacho tras el... - de vez estar triste por que te alejaron de Chiharu. ¿Verdad? – comenzó la chica al momento de iniciar el camino...

- Pues si... pero ahora ya no me jalaran tanto las orejas... JaJaJaJa – ambos rieron...

Caminaron a paso lento... el solamente con los brazos cruzados tras su cuello... sakura con una gran sonrisa en los labios y aquel muchacho haciéndoles platica...

- Sabían que en la antigua Grecia la pelota del Fútbol. Era de cabezas humanas...las cuales conseguían Gracias a los esclavos...

- Enserio?...- Preguntaron ambos chicos

Yamasaki asintió divertido... En su afán de las mentiras, agradecía que cambiaran a los chicos con forme los servicios, ya que Chiharu...Su novia, no lo dejaba decir sus pequeñas historias... Syaoran y Sakura eran los únicos, aquellos, de una leve ingenuidad para caer en sus historias de día a día...

- Sakura... Falta mucho para llegar a la biblioteca?...-Pregunto Yamasaki sin aliento para mas historias...

- No... esta bajando esta pequeña colina...- Miró de reojo a Syaoran... el solo miraba el cielo... con una habilidad para no tropezar... Sakura dejo de mirarlo al saber que el ya lo había notado...- ¡¡hemos llegado!!...-abrió con cuidado la puerta de la enorme biblioteca... Y otra vez las gotas cristalinas y pequeñas caían fuera de esta...

- Crees que venga gente Sakura?...-La chica negó...

Miró a Syaoran el cual Sacaba un libro rosado...

..._Pero si es..._

Se armo de valor y se acercó a el...

- Di...disculpa... Encontraste ese Libro aquí?...

Syaoran miró por segunda vez esos ojos verdes... su mirada tan pura lo hizo girar la suya, mirando el libro...

- No...

- Me...me dejas mirarlo?...- Sonrió tomando el libro después de su afirmación...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Es mi Libro!!!!!!- El chico la miro... Saltaba como una niña...

..._Como Julieta..._

Sacudió su cabeza...

- Sabes? Había perdido este Libro anteayer... Mira... aquí esta mi nombre... espero no te moleste y...

- Si es tuyo tómalo...- Dijo sin mayor importancia...

- Muchas Gracias n.n... Sabes... no nos hemos presentado... Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto...- Dijo extendiéndole la mano, la cual dudo en tomar...

- Li Syaoran...

- Mucho Gusto Li... Te gusta la novela de Romeo Y Julieta?

- No... son solo tonterías de un escritor borracho...

Sakura mió incrédula al muchacho...

- ¿Escritor Borracho?... ¿Tonterías?... ¡¡¡ Eso no es Cierto!!! ... Es una novela Hermosa... que dicta un verdadero amor...

- ¿Verdadero amor?... eso no existe, solamente es producto de la mercadotecnia... en pocas palabras el amor no es NADA...

- El amor lo es TODO Li Syaoran... Nunca... Óyelo bien... Nunca taches de menos al amor... por que el amor lo es TODO... Necesitaras del amor para vivir. Para respirar...

- No necesito eso para vivir, ni mucho menos para respirar... Tenias que ser una clásica romántica... ¡¡Claro!!- Grito con ironía- A quien mas se le ocurriría comprar ese estupido Libro... con un estupido tema... el cual solamente te absorbe el cerebro y te hace ser una niña boba y tonta...

Eso era un golpe muy bajo para Ella...

- Eres un Tonto Li...- Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos... suspiro y Salió de la Biblioteca... dejando caer el libro... el cual levanto Yamasaki...

- Este Libro fue el último obsequio de su madre... la cual falleció... Yo estuve allí cuando se lo dio ¿sabes?... Le dijo palabras muy Hermosas con respecto al libro... No debiste ser así... sakura es una chica con muchas ilusiones...con el alma de niña... la cual muchos carecemos...

- Yo... Yo no sabia... - suspiró... Yamasaki Subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso...dejándolo solo...

- Pero todas las palabras que dije... eran verdad... El amor No existe... por que todavía se ilusionan con algo que no es real...

- Sabes... - Sakura estaba de nuevo frente a el... suspiro tomando de nuevo su libro...

Syaoran solo la miró un poco apenado... En realidad el que el no creyera en el amor no le daba el derecho a lastimar a las demás personas... el no era así...

Sakura dio un gran suspiro y desvió su mirada de el, sabiendo que se sonrojaría si seguía mirando sus ojos...-Abecés quisiera que mi vida fuera como la de Romeo Y Julieta...

Le dio una sonrisa para el asombro del chico... el cual se volteo recordando a la dueña de su corazón...

- Para que?... Para morir por algo que no vale la pena...?

- No... Para sentir que alguien me ama con tal devoción...

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

_**Hello!!!!!**_

_**Que les pareció este Capitulo?...**_

_**En realidad no me convenció... siento que algo me falló!! -.- Ojala y a ustedes les guste y si no! Lo remediare con el prox. Capitulo...**_

_**Solo nos queda esperar... aunque créanme que este Syao no caerá fácilmente ante esos ojos Esmeralda... al menos no por ahora... .**_

_**¡¡¡Bien!!! Ahora los Agradecimientos...**_

_**Antes que nada...¡¡ estoy muy Feliz !! Ya que e recibido mucho apoyo de ustedes Hacía mis historias... n.n Muchas Gracias a ustedes por levantarme el animo y ayudarme a escribir mejor n.n**_

_**Bien Ahora si!! Los agradecimientos...**_

::Liver:: Hola!!! n.n No te preocupes no eres pesada con decirme tus sugerencias!!!... Este Cáp. Lo trate de hacer largo?... no me gusto como quedo, espero que a ti si te haya gustado... Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo!!... n.n

::Celina Sosa:: Que bueno que le entendiste mejor con la explicación que di hasta al ultimo nn. Ojala te encante también este capitulo...

::Kanna Sagara:: Hello!!!! Espero y siga igual de interesante y lo puedas seguir leyendo...para darme más opiniones... Cuídate!! Y espero te guste este capitulin!! n.n

::Julia Sakura:: Hello!!!! Como tas?... Bueno me agrada que te gusten mis historias... Eso me hace muy Felichi n.n –

::Alex-1987:: ohayo!!! Aquí esta la actualización... no fue muy pronto pero la actualicé n.n Cuídate y Esperare tus comentarios sobre este Capitulo n.n

::Tsuki Lunita:: No te preocupes!!!! Ese Fanfiction ¬¬ De verdad que a mi también me ah causado muchos problemas -.- Pero bueno... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n

::Hikari Katsuragi:: Hello!!!!!!! Muchas Gracias por tu comentario!! Espero este capitulo no te haya parecido confuso Y te guste tanto como los primeros...

::Yashi:: Hola Como Estas Amiga Mía?...¡¡Espero Que Bien!!... Con respecto A Syaoran... Efectivamente, amaba mucho a Julieta y más o menos es como Inuyasha... n.n ...

Muchas Gracias Yashi!!!!! n.n

::Perla:: ¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo estas? Muchas Gracias por todas tus Felicitaciones nn...

JaJaJaJa Admito q' yo también soy una Romántica empedernida Pero q' se le puede hacer --. Y Claro q' hay romanticismo a montones... solo q' aun falta mucho para q' sea por parte de los dos --...

¡¡Tu También cuídate Musho!! ¡¡Y También a todos tus seres Queridosh!!

¡¡-.Hasta el Próximo Cáp.-!!

_**Bien amigas... Las veré en el Próximo Capitulo de "Como Romeo Y Julieta"**_

_**Athena :p**_

**_PD... Agréguenme a su MSN... Mi correo ahora es "__ ¡¡Las espero n.n!!_**


	4. 

_**Hola mis queridísimas lectoras... ¿Cómo están?...**_

_**Espero que muy bien... Yo estoy muy feliz por que estoy inspirada... [Suspiros] pero bueno. No estoy enamorada y estoy inspirada [Eso no es nuevo JaJaJa] ¬¬ bien, últimamente mi conciencia me juega bromas. Pero en fin...**_

_**Las dejo para que comiencen con su lectura y nos vemos mas abajito nn**_

- Estoy hablando –

..._estoy pensando..._

"_recuerdos [o mas bien Flash Back]"_

**Música en escenas del presente**

_**Música en escenas del pasado**_

Cambio de Escena en el mismo Lugar y/o tiempo

Cambio de Escena en Diferente Lugar y/o Tiempo

La Autora esta narrando

**··Sumario··**"Tal vez sea obsesión. El amor es una novela mas no quiere decir que no se real..." "El amor es egoísta...Si ella me hubiera amado no se hubiera ido de mi lado...**"Quisiera que mi vida fuera como la de romeo y Julieta..." "Para que? Para morir por algo que no vale la pena?" "no...para sentir que alguien me ama con tal devoción"**

**Como Romeo Y Julieta**

**Capitulo IV**

**··Dame Mi Espacio··**

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

"_Syaoran... mira que hermoso vestido...es... es realmente impactante..._

_Ese será tu vestido de novia Julieta..."_

**Si preguntas por mí...**

**Que como me va...**

**Haber como tome **

**Tantas cosas que hable de la soledad...**

**Que si estoy bien o mal**

**Que si puedo reír**

**O si puedo llorar...**

Cada vez más estaban esos recuerdos tan lindos e intachables en su mente...

Pero... odiaba hablar de ello, odiaba que la gente le tuviera compasión, su prima, Tomoyo... su madre...

Que preguntaran por el en un susurro, que hablaran de el a lo lejos y mencionaran sin cuidado aquel delicado nombre...

¿Cómo te va Syaoran?... por que demonios preguntaban eso si sabían la respuesta, por que hacían constantes aquellas llamadas telefónicas, por que lo molestaban y torturaban su tranquilidad que no existía...¿Por qué?...

Por que aquellas miradas de culpabilidad, de lo siento...

Ellos no entendían, no entienden, no entenderán...¡¡¿Que no ven?!!

Que aquellos sentimientos se muestran con dificultad... que ya no sabe si llorar o reír o si volverá a hacer cualquiera de las dos...

**Y preguntas por mí...**

**Por curiosidad...**

**Y quisiera decir **

**Que la extraño a rabiar**

**Que ya no puedo más**

**Hoy se me pasara**

**Pero ya no lose**

**Hoy ya no siento más...**

_Por que me atormenta Dios mío..._

_Déjame Julieta..._

_Aléjate de mí..._

_Sufro... ¿Qué no ves?_

_¿Qué no juramos nunca hacernos daño?...y solo querernos..._

_Por favor Julieta..._

Pero el sabía que todo lo que formulaba su mente a gritos era todo lo contrario a lo que su corazón le marcaba...

El la ama...la extraña...

_Y... no te puedo olvidar..._

_Quiero gritar como muchas veces lo hice tu nombre... reír contigo... besarnos... amarnos..._

_Y quiero contestar a cada estupida pregunta... que te extraño y que mi cuerpo se pudre por dentro... que mi corazón late con dificultad y que mis lagrimas se acumulan a montones queriendo salir y romper mis ojos en llanto..._

Las fuerzas caían a sus hombros... no podía levantarse... era temprano aun... ni siquiera el sol salía y de nuevo aquella joven invadía sus sueños y lo atormentaba con aquellos besos fantasmales que el solo imaginaba... y escuchaba te amos sin voz por toda la habitación...

_Hoy... no quiero soñar, sentir, llorar, reír... Amar..._

**Por que ya no estoy aqu**

**Mor**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de m**

**No estoy...**

**Camino por las calles sin pensar...**

**Oigo sin escuchar**

**Abrazó sin sentir**

**Soy el único muerto que puede caminar...**

Era lógico que aquellas lágrimas suprimidas salieran a par...

"_¿Mi... mi vestido de novia...?"_

Quería gritar, pedir ayuda...

Por que se fue... por que murió...

_Por que me dejaste Julieta. Déjame ser alguien sin sentido._

- Déjame Julieta...de...déjame solo...Quitame la otra parte del corazón... llevatela de una vez... deja de torturarme yo... yo ya no puedo mas...

La almohada era ahorcada por sus fuertes y jóvenes manos...

Y aquellas simulaciones de lluvia mojaban su pijama...

Y el dolor de cabeza invadía su frente...pero ese dolor... no era dolor... no se comparaba con el que su corazón sentía...

Podía casi ver como convulsionaba como pedía ayuda y el... no podía hacer nada...

Se sentía un muerto en el país de los vivos... sin nada en común... solo ella era la única que podía llenar aquel hueco que lo hacia tan solitario... y ahora ella no esta...

**Por que ya no estoy aqu**

**Mor**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de m**

**No estoy...**

**Solo existe este maldito amor**

**Que es más grande que el sol**

**No tiene compasión**

**No pregunten por m**

**Que yo ya no estoy aquí...**

"_Si Julieta... ese será tu vestido de novia... estaremos en el altar... jurándonos amor como siempre nos hemos jurado, pero ahora... ahora será ante dios..."_

_Yo... yo no pido recordar... yo no quiero hacerlo, yo me quiero morir, eso es... morir..._

Sus ojos casi parchados por las lagrimas se abrieron robótica mente... a paso hiperactivo entro al baño...

_Quiero olvidar este amor que me asfixia... quiero... quiero estar contigo... por que mi amor es grande Julieta... que necesita de ti... de tu alimento, de tus labios, de tu alma... de tu ser..._

Los botes con medicina caían en el azulejo...

Habían tenido una clase sobre aquellas dosis de mas que podían quitar la vida...

...Píldoras para dormir...

_Yo... yo no puedo estar en este mundo... yo... yo ya no existo...y...no quiero existir..._

**Y preguntas por mí...**

**De casualidad...**

**Si salio a relucir**

**Una conversación**

**Como otra normal**

**Si tenía la razón...**

**O si yo estaba mal...**

**No me puede importar...**

Los parpados ahora le pesaban. Y sus labios estaban mas que resecos... una corriente llego a sus ojos... y el dolor que minutos antes lo atormentaba, ceso... su pulso se había acelerado, cayendo en un sueño pesado y sin saber si despertaría o no.

En aquella cama de sobre funda verde estaba aquel cuerpo masculino... con el cabello cubriendo su frente y las manos extendidas...

El cielo se comenzaba a aclarar solo un poco. Era martes... su segundo día de escuela... las cinco treinta para ser exactos...

El siempre era el primero en levantarse, pero ahora...ahora...

- ¿Syaoran...?...

Aquella voz femenina aun somnolienta, hablaba tras la puerta...

El despertador no dejaba de sonar y cada vez el sonido aumentaba...

- Syaoran apaga ese maldito despertador...

Grito otra vez la chica pero no había respuesta alguna. Enfadada entro de golpe...

- Aun sigues dormido... es el colmo...- Se acerco a el cautelosa – Despierta – Apago el despertador y se sentó junto a el- ¡Oh! Vamos Syaoran... se nos va a ser tarde...- el contacto con su calida mano asía la piel sudada del chico le provocó un escalofrío y una desesperación inexplicable... - Syaoran... Syaoran... ¡¡oh dios mío!! ¡¡Syaoran!!

El grito se pudo escuchar por todo el edificio...

Tomoyo entro a causa del llamado de Mailing... la cual había salido con lágrimas inmensas y con respiración agitada marcando el número de emergencias...

La chica amatista miraba aterrorizada al muchacho... su pulso no se sentía...

No... no iba a permitir que el muriera...

Era como un hermano para ella... Y... hizo una promesa...

"_Tomoyo...Hermana..._

_¡¡No morirás me escuchaste!!_

_Tomoyo... tranquilízate... mi hora ah llegado... se que serás feliz y quiero que Syaoran también lo sea... quiero que los dos busquen un camino feliz Tomoyo... _

_El te ama Julieta... no volverá a encontrar el amor que siente por ti..._

_Se que lo ara... debe hacerlo... Ayúdalo a no ser tan terco... prométemelo..._

_Yo... esta...bien"_

Era una promesa y la cumpliría...

Los tubos en su nariz le facilitaban la respiración.

- La intoxicación ha pasado...

Pudo escuchar aquella voz algo ronca...

Su vista era nublada y solo captaba sombras sin sentido...

- ¿El joven... padece de Insomnio?

Fue cuando capto toda la situación y su vista se aclaraba, captando la imagen del doctor platicando con su prima...

- ¿Que... Que hago aquí? – Su voz era frágil... - Quitenme esto... Yo quiero morir... déjenme en paz...- El doctor pudo comprender que sucedía...

- Tranquilícese...por favor...¡¡Enfermera!!

- ¡¡No!!... que no entienden...Yo ya estoy muerto en vida... déjenme arruinar mi cuerpo y desaparecer para siempre. Entierrenme o lo are yo...- Las dos mujeres tomaron al chico por las muñecas... mientras que el doctor inyectaba una dosis muy pequeña de tranquilizante...

**Por que ya no estoy aqu**

**Mor**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de m**

**No estoy...**

**Camino por las calles sin pensar...**

**Oigo sin escuchar**

**Abrazó sin sentir**

**Soy el único muerto que puede caminar...**

- ¿Que no ven que yo eh muerto? – su voz se apagaba cada vez mas...- Por que me quieren vivo si yo ya no quiero vivir... que... respiro por pura casualidad y que camino por impulso... y que ya no tengo corazón...- ya no se movía... poco a poco su vista se nublaba nuevamente...

**Por que ya no estoy aqu**

**Mor**

**Morí el día en que te fuiste así de m**

**No estoy...**

**Solo existe este maldito amor**

**Que es más grande que el sol**

**No tiene compasión**

**No pregunten por m**

**Que yo ya no estoy aquí...**

- Yo...ya no estoy aquí...

- ¿Sabes por que no vinieron los alumnos nuevos?

Naoko caminaba con sus clásicos libros bajo el brazo y sus anteojos colgados en el cuello de la chemis...

Sakura caminaba a su paso, mientras escuchaba el relato de su amiga...

- Al parecer... el muchacho que viene con ellas... el tal... ¿Cómo se apellida?

- Li...- rió un poco la chica...

- bueno... al parecer Li esta en el hospital... aunque a lo mejor no es nada importante... Chiharu me comento que Daidouji vino a entregar los justificantes... y el del tal Li era para más tiempo...

- Ya veo...- Agrego cortando el tema con cierto interés...

- El joven Li es una persona muy extraña, ¿No lo crees?

- Pues... no compartimos las mismas opiniones... eso si te lo aseguro...

- ¡Ah! Entonces no es extraño...- ambas chicas rieron...

Lo que resto del camino fue un absoluto silencio. Naoko iba sumida en sus pensamientos y Sakura... miraba con delicadeza y absoluto interés a todo su entorno...

Puede que la suerte haya existido... y ni hablar de la coincidencia pero... ¿Aun existirá?

"_No sabes como te amo...Syaoran..."_

El chico abrió los ojos de un sobresalto... Su frente estaba un poco húmeda por el sudor...

Paso varias veces sus manos por su rostro. Para después mirar a las dos chicas en los amplios sillones de aquel Hospital privado...

- Mei-Ling...- Su rostro volvió a ser opaco y sin ninguna seña de felicidad...

Los libros se encontraban acomodados y abiertos sobre la mesita de centro... y en el sillón una sobre otra, dormían placidamente...

Miró por varios segundos a Tomoyo... el parecido con Julieta era enorme...claro, por algo eran hermanas. Pero a la vez era todo tan pero tan diferente...

Se recostó en aquella cama blanca... ágilmente se desconecto algunos tubos, tomando su ropa entro a un tipo baño y salio segundos después ya vestido...

Eran las doce de la mañana...

No debía atrasarse en la escuela...

_Y pensar que en estos momentos estaría muerto...¡¡Que feliz hubiera sido!!_

Suspiro moviendo el cuerpo de su prima...

- Mei-Ling... es hora de ir a casa...

La chica necesito solo unos momentos para gritar su nombre de una forma feliz y con un giro inesperado. Reprochándole que hacia levantado...

- Ya no quiero estar aquí...- Le entrego su billetera y despertó a Tomoyo...- Paga... te espero en la salida. Voy a llamar a un Taxi.

Mei-Ling no tuvo de otra... con un rostro de resignación salio junto con Tomoyo y sus mochilas en sus hombros.

"_¿No te gusta la brisa nocturna...?"_

Miraba las estrellas desde la ventanilla del taxi. Y a escondidas derramo unas cuantas lágrimas...

_Moriré... es lo que tengo que hacer... morir..._

Casa de la Familia Kinomoto

_Aquella mirada tan extraña. Tan distante... _

_¿Por qué una opinión así sobre el amor?_

_Por que ya no confía en el y por que o con que derecho le falta el respeto..._

Sakura, recargada en aquella ventana suspiraba largamente.

Las estrellas no podían estar más brillantes y la luna pintada con brillantina la miraba desde lo alto. Como dándole una caricia o aclarando su piel por cada segundo.

"_¿Sabes?... quisiera que mi vida fuera como la de Romeo y Julieta..._

_¿Para que?... para morir por algo que no vale la pena..._

_No... para sentir que alguien me ama con tal devoción..._

_Espero que la decepción te abra los ojos así como lo hizo conmigo..."_

- La decepción...

_El amor no podría decepcionarme... no... no podría..._

Aventó la camiseta de su pijama y colocándose una gruesa chamarra saliendo por la ventana...

- Syaoran... regresa... ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Déjame en paz Mei-Ling...

El chico salio sin mayor energía del departamento...

Camino y camino... y por primera vez... su mente estaba en blanco...

Sin mas... se puede decir que el mundo es pequeño y que aquella seria una verdadera coincidencia... pero claro esta que la ciudad de Tomoeda era pequeña y por lógico, las probabilidades de encontrarte con tu "enemigo" son mayores, pero... ¿A las doce de la mañana?

Por lo contrario de Sakura... no se había dado cuenta de su presencia...

No estaba lejos de su casa. Tomoeda era un lugar tranquilo en gran simpleza y bello en mayoría. Era un pequeño parquecito (no es el parque pingüino ¡eh!) ese lugar le Fascinaba a su madre... y solía ir con ella por las tardes... y ahora que su madre estaba lejos de ella cuando necesitaba o quería hablar con su madre... solía ir todas las noches...

_Mamá... por que te fuiste. ¿Sabes?_ _Creí ya haber superado tu instancia pero no mamá... se que tu siempre estas con nosotros y que en este preciso momento estas sentada junto a mi o tal vez frente a mi... _

_Y también se que estas presente en todas las ocasiones importantes dentro de la familia. Que no te pierdes ninguna sonrisa mía y que cuando lloro tú me abrazas con esas manos tan suaves con olor a cereza. Y... ¿Sabes mamá?... por las noches oigo tu canto... dime si eres tu... dime si cantas para mi y para mi hermano... y que cuando nuestro padre nos sirve el desayuno tu estas limpiando aquellas migajas que Touya acostumbra tener. Y que me acaricias la mejillas al mirar como troturo rápidamente mi comida... y puedo mirar, casi ilógicamente como besas la mejilla de mi padre cuando se va a trabajar y si mis oídos no me fallan puedo escuchar como ríes al vernos jugar. _

_Mamá... quiero que me cuentes como siempre aquella bella forma de cómo conociste a mi padre y quiero que me acompañes en mis momentos de confesiones y perturbaciones. Aunque se que no hace falta pedírtelo por que casi simultáneamente o por cortos momentos puedo sentir tu calidez cerca de mi..._

Las mejillas de Sakura eran recorridas por pequeñas lágrimas. Aun con los ojos cerrados y su rostro en dirección a la luna...

"_Sakura..._

_¿Papá?... ¿Qué haces aquí?... no deberías estar en la Universidad..._

_[ El rostro de aquel hombre estaba pálido ]_

_Papá... me estas preocupando... ¿No te sientes bien?_

_[Aquellos cabellos castaños estaban en desorden y en su mirada cierto aire de pánico habitaba con virtud]_

_Papá... respondeme... por favor... _

_[ El llanto del recién nacido se escucho por toda la casa... al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba...]_

_A...abuelo..._

..._¿En donde esta?..._

_[Fujitaya solo miro al hombre con una negativa...]_

_No podemos hacer nada..._

_[El hombre de anteojos diminutos y grandes cachetes, salio de la habitación que ocupaba aquella bella mujer]_

_Doctor... ¿Qué hace aquí?... Papá... Abuelo... ¡¡ Que demonios sucede!! Díganmelo..._

_[ Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacía la habitación de su madre. Las cortinas blancas casi transparentes, iluminaban con la luz natural la alcoba. El rostro pálido de su madre estaba remarcado y acentuado por las ojeras, y el sudor de la fiebre que era tan frío como sudor de hielo]_

_¡¡Mamá!!_

_[ No habían dejado ver a su madre dos días antes... y ahora comprendía por que...]_

_Sakura... deja descansar a tu madre..._

_[ El rostro de Fujitaya estaba entristecido... pero fuerte consumía por si mismo aquellas lagrimas. No quería preocupar a su hija... y no lo haría...]_

_No... deja que este junto a mi..._

_[ Sakura prácticamente pasaba atada a su madre... en su corazón había una chispa de miedo y casi pánico...]_

_[Los días pasaban y en el corazón de la familia Kinomoto se encontraba una punzada de... ¿Este será el ultimo día?]_

_Mamá... espero no te importe que ocupemos la computadora de mi padre... es que... necesitamos hacer una tarea..._

_[ La mujer de bellos ojos verdes sonrió débil...Negando con su acostumbrado buen humor]_

_Buenas tardes Tomoyo. Joven Yamasaki... Chicas..._

_[Saludo con un hilo de voz. Sakura tenía aquella acostumbrada sonrisa. Sus amigos miraban tristes a la madre de la chica...la cual comenzó a toser casi inexplicablemente...]_

_Se le ofrece agua Señora Kinomoto..._

_[Yamasaki comento rápidamente con el ceño levemente fruncido de preocupación...]_

_No... gracias... [Hizo una pausa y ocultando una mueca de dolor...] Sa...Sakura... _

_¿Si mamá...?_

_[Los jóvenes se habías mirado entre si. Cuando estaban por salir, la mujer interrumpió...]_

_Vengan aquí. Y denme un abrazo que pronto será mi cumpleaños y si me dan el abrazó ahora no tendré que decir mi edad..._

_[Todos sonrieron con pena... abrazaron fuertemente a la mujer...]_

_Sakura... ves este libro..._

_[Con un lapicero de fina punta marco unas cuantas letras en el]_

_Es un libro muy hermoso... cuenta de un amor verdadero... y que ni la muerte los pudo vencer... Cada vez que lo veas, cada vez que lo tengas entre tus manos. Estaré yo..._

_[La tos empeoro...Fujitaya iba entrando a la habitación... todos sentían que era el momento de salir...]_

_De que hablas madre..._

_[Las lágrimas de Sakura ya comenzaban a salir. Nadeshico se puso de pie con gran dificultad. Y acercándose a la cuna de su bebé...]_

_Recuerda Sakura. En esta vida nada se puede hacer sin amor. Prométeme que por donde quiera que vayas siempre sonreirás y seguirás adelante... con amor..._

_[Fujitaya solo cruzo su mirada con la de la mujer... Sakura no comprendía... era muy pequeña de eso estaba segura...]_

_Te amo..._

_[Ambos con un tierno beso, lleno de amor, se entrelazaron como aquel día de primavera. Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo peso...]_

_Nadeshico... [Susurro] Nadeshico... [El nombre de la mujer de su vida era pronunciado con pesadez y dolor...]_

_Sakura... [La niña de coletas pequeñas miraba a su madre que tenia sus ojos cerrados. Y la sonrisa en sus labios estaba apagada._

_Ma...má... [Fujitaya asintió]... no papito... dime que no... [La bella mujer fue acostada en la cama...]_

_¡¡No te mueras mamá...!!"_

Despertó de su corto transe... tocándose las mejillas...

_Perdóname mamá... pero no pude evitar recordar..._

Sintió que era momento de regresar... y sin notar aquella presencia masculina. Corrió hasta perderse por aquel alumbrado callejón...

- ¿Por qué llora?... igual que yo...

-Bu...- La chica de cabellos cortos entró al salón mirando su reloj... era temprano aun...- falta mucho tiempo...- Se talló los ojos y se recargo pesadamente en su pupitre...

De su mochila café saco una libreta en color lila con un lápiz de un forrado igual. Últimamente había comenzado a interesarse por el dibujo y con el tiempo se fue volviendo más hábil. Cuando estaba sola, triste o feliz. Tomaba su cuaderno y trazaba al principio rayas aparentemente sin sentido pero después demostraban cierta coherencia y se notaban sus sentimientos.

"_Hola Sakura... ¿Qué haces?... Wow... ¿otra de tus obras maestras?_

_Pues solo es un Dibujo Bao... No una obra maestra..._

_[La sonrisa del joven y de la joven se cruzaron. Sentados en aquella banca cerca de la fuente...]_

_Pues yo diría que si lo son..._

_[La muchacha de bellos ojos parpadeo graciosamente...]_

_¿Que te sucede?_

_[Pregunto repentinamente mientras que el muchacho de cabellos negros adquiría otro brillo]_

_¿Desde cuando nos hemos vuelto tan observadores?_

_Humm... ¿Quienes?_

_[Y el chico soltó una risita insegura]_

_Nada Saku-chan _

_Tenia tiempo que no me decías así... desde..._

_[Se detuvo llamando su atención y adquiriendo un tono sonrojado no tan fuerte como el del muchacho]_

_Desde que te dije que te quería..._

_Bao... yo..._

_No necesitas repetirme... solo que... mi madre me ha llamado...Y... debo volver a Inglaterra hoy mismo... Vine a despedirme_

_[Sakura no sabia que decir... no se lo esperaba. Movió los labios mirando como se ponía de pie...]_

_Me hubiera gustado estar aquí para presenciar a tu Romeo..._

_[Sonrió... siempre le decía lo mismo... "Soñadora... ya quiero ver a tu Romeo" pero ese tono fue muy diferente]_

_Bao..._

_[Sintió un abrazo muy fuerte y el chico se alejo...]"_

- Tal vez... Bao era mi Romeo...

En ese preciso momento un aire con pétalos de cerezo golpeo cerca de su ventana... maravillando a su vista...

- El... ¿Lo era?...

El barullo se comenzó a escuchar. Guardo su libreta y saludaba a sus compañeros.

En la entrada estaban los alumnos nuevos. No se les veía de buen humor...

- Buenos Días Sakura – Saludaron las dos chicas, mientras que el chico solo se limito a mirarla...

"... _¿Decepción?... el amor no decepciona... Uno decepciona al amor..._

..._Tonterías..."_

Los ojos de Sakura lo siguieron aunque su subconsciente le decía que ni lo regresase a ver...

- Buenos días Tomoyo... Mei-Ling... - Las chicas ya estaban en sus lugares puesto que la pausa que había echo Sakura fue un poco larga.

- Estas muy distraída Kinomoto...- Mei-Ling miro a su compañera mirarla con miles signos de interrogación – aunque supongo que no es nada nuevo en ti ¬¬...

Las dos primeras clases transcurrieron de lo más normal. Su curiosidad de mirar el reflejo del chico "Raro" era un cosquilleo imposible de sobre llevar. Pero como dicen por allí –- la curiosidad mato al gato-- así que para que arriesgarse.

"_Naoko... Bao me dijo que regresaba a Inglaterra... ¿Es Verdad?_

_[Sakura se sentía extraña. El era su mejor amigo y claro que le afectaba ya no tenerlo a su lado nunca más]_

_Pues así lo ah decidido..._

_¿Decidido?... creí que su mamá lo había mandado a llamar y que el tendría que volver..._

_[Se miraron por unos cortos segundos. Naoko levanto la vista del libro con cierta nostalgia]_

_Sakura... es obvio que Bao se va por que te ama..._

_[Los ojos verdes de la Joven estaban con cierta tristeza... ella no lo amaba... era su mejor amigo... y lamentaba que el hubiera confundido los sentimientos... ¿O a caso era ella la confundida?]"_

Era la clase de Matemáticas... Se había concentrado tanto en sus recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta que Syaoran resolvía un problema en el pizarrón...

- Muy bien resuelto Joven Li... ¿Cree poder resolver este siguiente? – Solo basto un asentimiento del muchacho. No tenia mentalidad para los problemas matemáticos pero... las ciencias y todo lo relacionado con números era su hobbie por lo que podría subir su ego diciendo que resolvía un problema en cuestión de minutos...

Sakura miraba impresionada como Li resolvía sin problemas aquella formula extraña...

Syaoran se detuvo casi ya para terminar... una mueca de dolor invadió su ceño... provocando que se sostuviera de la esquina del pizarrón...

- ¿Se encuentra bien joven Li? – el chico asintió pero el maestro detuvo su hazaña y lo mando a su lugar...- No creo que la señorita Kinomoto tenga problemas para terminar la formula antes del toque... ¿Verdad?

Sakura sintió un escalofrió. Li paso de largo sin siquiera mirarla...

- Profesor sabe que soy muy mala resolviendo problemas...

El maestro negó con la mirada y le extendió el Gis... la chica había tardado con extensos fallidos...

- Mmm... Kinomoto. El examen se aproxima y vas muy mal en mi clase... ¿Problemas familiares? O algo que te agobie...- La chica negó- Te eh notado mas distraída que de costumbre. El joven Li es muy bueno con estos temas Difíciles. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda? – Sakura miro sorprendida al maestro. La clase había terminado ya y el maestro la detuvo como cualquier maestro que si se preocupa por sus alumnos

- Me daría pena pedírselo profesor... es muy reservado y...

- Entonces se lo pediré Yo... Joven Li... - El chico miro al Anciano hacerle señas de acercársele. Varios alumnos que no salían aun chismoseaban que era el tema. Pero ninguno se acercaba...

- Mande profesor – Syaoran odiaba ser formal pero tenia que serlo...

- Bien... necesito que le des "orientación" a la señorita Kinomoto... espero no sea problema... - El chico sintió una bandejada de agua fría... Se tardo unos segundos tratando de negar... después de todo no le caía bien y con sus pensamientos suicidas podría en este momento gritar como loco insultos y maldiciones, pero el llamado seria hacia su madre y ella... era de temer. Asintió con un pésame enorme – Entonces espero ver mejoras en mi clase señorita... podrían empezar desde Hoy... después de todo deje tarea del tema que no puede realizar...- Tomo sus cosas, hizo un saludo y salio. Sakura estaba echa paleta y Syaoran echo fuego...

- Espero tomes encuenta... que no tengo paciencia y que odio dar doble explicación...

_Odio estar atrasada en matemáticas pero... no puedo defraudar a mi padre con malas calificaciones... _

La chica asintió y salio consecutivamente...

- ¿Piensas regresar a su mismo curso? – Aquella voz era ronca y varonil. – Por que intentas negar algo que se que te mueres por hacer – Su voz era la única que se escuchaba. – dentro de dos horas es nuestro vuelo...

- ¿Nuestro? – La voz siguiente era delgada pero masculina – No tienes nada que hacer en Japón

- Ni tu...- El joven solo se limito a suspirar – Odio ser tu Hermano Eriol...

El parecido de los jóvenes era Escaso... sin contar que sus personalidades eran muy diferentes...

Eriol era de estatura alta y ejercitada. Sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos grises... un color tan excitante y curioso resaltado por unas gafas elegantes y un tanto juveniles...

Ni que decir de su personalidad. Un chico coqueto pero muy caballeroso y galante...

Al contrario de Bao...

Era de estatura alta pero muchos centímetros menos que su Hermano. Su cabellera era del mismo color y casi en mismo corte solo que el joven prefería no tener cabellos regados por la frente. Sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, sin gafas. Los deportes no eran su atractivo. Prefería los estudios y las ciencias... las computadoras y todo lo relacionado con el estudio. Aunque le gustaba divertirse y no era para nada un chico aburrido.

En personalidad el joven era caballeroso y casi igual de galante. Amable y algo tímido. Gracioso y Jovial...

- Se que me odias Bao, pero... por dentro me amas... - Diciendo esto termino por carcajear, molestando al joven...

- Ve a empacar... - ordeno mientras se tiraba en la cama...

"_Oye... disculpa... ¿el primero A...?_

_¡¡Es mi curso!!_

_[La contestación un tanto alegre de la joven lo saco de honda]_

_JeJeJe... discúlpame pero hoy estoy muy feliz... nn _

_Ya me di cuenta [ambos rieron un poco]_

_¡¡Vamos!! Te llevare..._

_[Sin poder evitar mirar aquella sonrisa, se sonrojo tratando de desviarla. Ese día fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad para la chica de ojos verdes. Pero para el, fue el inicio de un romance de una sola persona... solo de el...]"_

Las clases dieron su fin. Pero para Sakura era el comienzo de la tortura...

- Espero vuelvas pronto a casa Syaoran y por favor... no cometas otra tontería – Mei-Ling se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su primo...- ¡¡Suerte!!

Sakura tomo sus cosas y salio del salón... en la entrada estaba Li...

- Ya nos podemos ir – Caminaron sin palabra alguna... después de lo sucedido en la Biblioteca, Sakura dedujo que iba ser la ultima vez que tratara de entablar una conversación agradable...

El camino era un poco largo. Syaoran miraba los árboles que estaban en hilera dividiendo las dos calles de sentidos diferentes...

"_¡¡Feliz cumple años Syaoran!!_

_[La muchacha de largo cabello grito emocionada mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita al muchacho de rostro feliz]_

_Es... es precioso Julieta..._

_[La cadena de toque masculino terminaba con una figura extraña como dije... redonda con un toque en el centro algo extraño]_

_Y se abre..._

_[Syaoran miro su tono orgulloso, al abrirlo sonrió a mas no poder]_

_Que fea saliste [Rió al ver su mirada] sabes que miento mi amor [ahora fue su turno el de reír. Dentro de aquel extraño dije estaban los dos. Abrasados, con ropa elegante y un fondo que no se apreciaba muy bien. No se les podía ver mas enamorados...]"_

- Hemos llegado – Sakura miro el rostro todo ido del joven. En sus manos creyó ver algo dorado y brillante. – Sígueme – en el transcurso de las escaleras, se encontraban fotografías de una clásica Familia. El padre, la madre, el hermano mayor y la hija pequeña.

El también tenía una familia. La cual dejo atrás para poder olvidar al amor de su vida. Su padre era un gran hombre el cual lo llamaba constantemente. Y su madre era no del todo cariñosa pero les demostraba a su manera que lo amaba. Y sus cuatro hermanas, todas ya casadas...

- Pasa...- La habitación era del todo de una mujer. El ambiente era fresco pero demasiado familiar para el...

"_Nunca había estado en la habitación de una chica que no fueran mis hermanas y mi prima Mei-Ling..._

_Eres mi novio Syaoran..."_

- Preferiría que estudiáramos en otro lugar – dijo más para si que para ella. Pero logro captar el mensaje...¡¡que incomoda iba a ser la tarde!!...

- Como...digas...- Salieron de la habitación. Bajaron a la cocina. Le ofreció agua, pastel, refresco... galletas... pero parecía que era un robot... solo con un horrible no gracias...

- Comencemos – tomaron los apuntes y comenzaron.

..._para ser un gruñón no explica nada mal..._

- Ya estamos en casa Sakura – La voz masculina se escucho en el recibidor... - Vaya tenemos visitas...- Syaoran miro al hombre de gafas. Era el mismo de todas las fotos familiares. Supuso que era su padre...-Buenas tardes... ¿Joven...?

- Li...- dijo mirando al pequeño no tan pequeño de unos 12 años

- Li me esta ayudando con matemáticas... el profesor lo ha asignado como mi tutor... - dijo avergonzada

- Espero le tengas paciencia a mi hija joven Li... me imagino que llevan rato estudiando ¿verdad? – ambos asintieron. Pues bien... les preparare algo para cenar y...

- No gracias señor... ya es tarde y debo irme... me imagino que le has entendido a esas ecuaciones... - se giro hacia Sakura la cual asintió limpiando el desorden de libros y cuadernos – nos vemos después. Con su permiso...

Todo paso tan rápido que solo basto el asentimiento de todos...

- Te acompaño a la puerta – grito Sakura rápidamente. El joven ya estaba abriendo el portón... y antes de irse – Li...muchas gracias – el joven la miro sin sentimiento, podría decirse que con algo de cólera...

... _¿Tanto me odiara?..._

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Cerró rápido la puerta y levanto la bocina...

- Casa de la Familia Kinomoto...

- ¡¡Sakura!! Bao ah regresado...

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

_**Hola mis queridas Shuneishon's... espero este capitulo les haya gustado... creanme que me quería seguir y seguir pero... mejor hay que dejar algo para el próximo Capitulo... ¿No Creen?...**_

_**JaJaJa tengo tantas cosas para el próximo capitulo que antes de que se me vayan lo voy a continuar...**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews... nn ¡¡Arigatou!!**_

_**Hoy es domingo y brrr... no eh echo mi tarea ToT... pero no importa... mas tarde la termino JaJaJa u...**_

_**Bueno... espero les haya gustado este Capitulo ¡¡eh!! ¬¬**_

_**Bien creo que es momento de agradecer nn shurushurun **_

::·Celina Sosa·:: _Respondiendo a tu pregunta... Eriol si aparecerá en el fic... como podrás observar... me gusta siempre enredarme yo solita con las parejas pero bueno --·. Espero que nos podamos ver en el segundo Capitulo (¡¡Wo Jo Jou!!)... Y... Ojala y te haya gustado este... nn... [ ¡¡Cuidate!! ]_

::·Sakura 15·::_ ¡¡Hola!! n.n Claro que tus comentarios no me parecieron ofensivos... si ya sabia que algo me había salido mal -.- pero... aquí tienes este capitulo que lo recompensa [eso creo o yo... sentí que este Cáp. Me salio mejor . ] y como ves tome en cuenta lo de la escena de Sakura y su madre pero esa parte como que no me quedo bien... creo que hice mal en hacerla salir de su casa pero bueno ya sabes uno que esta loca hace puras tontadas... pero espero que no me haya salido tan mal... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... [ ¡¡Cuidate!! ]_

::·Kanna Sagara·:: _JaJaJa creo que el Romance tardara un poco pero ya casi ya casi. Tienen que pasar algunas peleas entre los dos... y eso de actualizar en sabado ToT... lo lamento... pero al menos actualice en Domingo JaJaJa... nos vemos luego [ ¡¡Cuidate!! ]_

::·Hikari Katsuragi·::_ Nihao Hikari. Claro que puede decirme Athe-Chan. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado [ Y ojala te guste este ] y quien no quisiera que alguien la amasen con una gran devoción pero... lamentablemente no todas corremos con suerte -.- Gracias por tus ánimos... =mente y nos vemos después [ ¡¡Cuidate!! ]_

::·Lady-SilverMoon14·::_ JaJaJa pues la verdad conozco casos como estos pero no que se muere la chava pero de que hay hay... y ojala me tocara consolar a un muchachon como Syaoran pero no... ToT. Tu también cuídate mucho... ¡¡nos vemos después!! Bye..._

::·Princes of light·::_ Si... lamento poner un mal final pero espero este capitulo lo haya remediado... [ Aunque siento que me salio peor ] me hubiera gustado modificarlo pero el tiempo se ah estado haciendo mas pequeño y solo tengo viernes-sábado-domingo para escribir y bueno --. Espero y este capitulo haya salido mejor que el otro... nos vemos después nn_

::·Julia Sakura·::_ JaJaJa me gusta poner asi los sumarios no se por que... pero bueno JaJaJa me alegra que te llamen la atención ya que el sumario y el titulo son los que atraen al publico JaJaJa . [ Que modesta ¬¬] :0 aquí tienes la actualización y ojala la hayas disfrutado nn [ ¡¡Cuidate!! ] bye..._

::·Yashi MGJ·::_ Hola amigueishon nn me alegra que te haya gustado el Capitulo anterior [ Y espero asi sea con este ] perdóname mi ignorancia pero que es OOC ¿? . Bueno me alegra que te guste como voy escribiendo poco a poco nn y espero no ir como el cangrejo... para atrás para atrás [ o que no el cangrejo va de lado ¿? ] ejem... bien nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo nn_

_-- Te quiere – Ely nn_

::·Tsuki Lunita·::_ ¡¡Nihao Tsuki-Chan!! JAJAJAJA es verdad nadie tiene derecho a hacer menos al amor por ke no puede hacerlo... pero ya ves cuando alguien esta dolido dice cosas de las cuales se puede arrepentir... nos vemos después Tsu... nn_

::·Anahí·::_ Mua Ja Ja Ja... no puedo poner romance ahora ¡¡I'm Sorri!! Pero no puedo ToT JAJAJA pero prometo que pronto vendrá nn...¡¡nos vemos!!_

::·Kilia·::_ JAJAJA si pobre de Sakura pero tiene que ser valiente... Yo también odio a los que creen que el amor no existe pero pronto se las verán conmigo JAJAJA... Adiposito nn_

_**Bien muchachotas... nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo... ¡¡Cuidanse eh!!**_

"_Quiere...disfruta... ama las cosas por que tal vez sea la ultima vez que las [Los] veas"_

..._**Athena-Asamiya Mr...**_


	5. El amarte… No fue en Noche De Brujas

¡¡Hola!!

¿Dulce o Truco?

Muajajajaja nn

Bienvenidas a otra actualización de cómo Romeo Y Julieta…

La verdad mi cerebro estaba muy seco… y me llevo todo un enredo hacer este capitulo. Pero ¡¡Al fin lo termine!!... Así que las invito a leerlo nn…

¡¡Comencemos!!

**Como Romeo Y Julieta**

**Capitulo IV**

**El amarte… No fue en Noche De Brujas**

**················································································**

Es doloroso amar y no ser correspondido…

Mirar a la persona por la cual tu corazón palpita a milésimas de segundos donde no es necesario un aparato para escuchar sus fuertes latidos… aquellas palpitaciones que alborotan la sangre. Aquellos sonrojos. Aquellas miradas cruzadas…

Es horrible…

El saber que esa persona sabe de tus sentimientos sin embargo no hace ningún movimiento… ¡¡Querrá a otra persona!! Muy probable…

El no saber hasta cuando terminara tu tormento… hasta cuando tu corazón dejara de sentir aquellas dulces emociones. Aquellas que te cortan la respiración por segundos y se convierten en suspiros cortantes y traumáticos…

Sientes ganas de llorar al saber que esa persona no quiere nada contigo… que tal vez le gustas pero solo eso… algo tan pasajero… algo tan distante…

El atardecer ya estaba acentuado en aquella ciudad. Las personas divagaban por las calles con semblantes cansados. Aquellos jóvenes no serian la excepción…

Bao miraba desalentado por la ventana… su corazón seguía latiendo desde el momento en que su prima había marcado el numero de Sakura…

La cena ya se estaba sirviendo pero el hueco en el estomago no lo dejaba pensar en comida o en otra cosa que no fuera en ella…

Odiaba al amor… ¿Por qué tenia que existir? Por que el ser humano necesita de esa persona especial…

Suspiro y miro a su hermano. El… el nunca se comportaba como si estuviese enamorado y juraría que nunca lo ah estado. Siempre con su buen humor y su modestia…

Abecés juraba que no tenía corazón o no sabia lo que era el sufrimiento…

- Bao… ¿No piensas comer…? – Naoko se había acercado a el muy sigilosamente. El solo negó y subió a la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Solamente un triste buenas noches…

·······················

La noche paso muy lenta. Al menos para Sakura, la cual con la noticia casi se cae… una felicidad le llego al estomago.

_…¿lo veré mañana?..._

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su ida pero como lo extrañaba. El era alguien muy importante en su vida. Su mejor amigo, lo quería tanto…

Por fin había amanecido. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo. Plancho lo mejor posible su uniforme y por primera vez se maquillo un poco.

- Buenos días – En su rostro no se podía ver nada más que una enorme sonrisa. Desde la tarde anterior todos la notaron… ¿Por qué? Ni su hermano ni su padre lo sabían…

- Hoy estas muy feliz Sakura… - Comento su padre extendiéndole el desayuno

- ah es por que…- se quedo por un momento con una extraña sonrisa – por que…- después se enserio un poco y alzando la mirada - ¡¡¡Bao ah regresado!!! – su hermano escupió un poco de leche…

- El joven ingles… ¿Cierto? – la chica asintió comiendo de lo mas tranquila…- Entonces no es nada importante… y yo que creí que nos habíamos sacado la lotería – bufo su hermano con una aparente tristeza – perdida de tiempo – Sakura lo miro raro

- Espero que se integre a nuestro salón y sea hoy mismo. Tengo tantas ganas de hablar con el papá – El hombre sonrió – Bien debo irme… Touya apresúrate o te dejo – Grito ya desde la entrada mientras su hermano tomaba su bicicleta y ella sus patines…

El camino fue un poco silencioso. Era temprano aun, ambos acostumbraban a llegar un poco tarde. O al menos ella lo hacía…

- ¡¡Cuidado!! – Sakura reacciono solo con un par de parpadeos. Mirando divertida a su hermano en el suelo con una jovencita sobre el… - Lo siento mucho de verdad…- el chico con carácter no muy amigable se levanto apenado y enojado…- mi nombre es Nakuru Akisuki…- Sakura y su hermano se presentaron, aunque el segundo no quería hacerlo- ¿Saben en donde queda la Secundaria Seijui?

- Claro… mi hermano va allí… por que no se van juntos… yo tengo que doblar esta esquina… ¡¡Adiós Touya!! – grito de manera burlona mirando como su hermano era acompañado de la niña…

_…ya necesita una novia…_

Patino de lo más tranquila. Los árboles estaban tan coloridos. Con sus enormes hojas verdes. El olor a tierra mojada causaba un cosquilleo agradable y aquel aroma a flores húmedas era tan embriagante y un poco fuerte pero aun así agradable de oler.

_#… El amor no Existe…#_

_…¿Por qué esas palabras?..._

No pudo evitar pensar en aquel muchacho de mirada fría

_… Todo… todo tiene una razón… pero… ¿Cuál es la tuya?..._

·························

- ¿Aun lo conservas? – Preguntó aquella voz mirando como el muchacho tomaba su mochila – Creí que nos habíamos venido a Japón para olvidarla. Para que pudieras ser feliz – El negó nuevamente sin siquiera mover los labios. Sin siquiera regresarla a ver - ¡¡Por dios Syaoran!!... que no ves que te estas asiendo daño… ¿No crees que Julieta hubiera querido verte feliz?

- No menciones ese nombre Mei-Ling – Los ojos de la muchacha subieron su expresión, mientras que aquella mueca de dolor se apoderaba de su rostro – Yo… - soltó sus hombros y salio de la habitación

- ¡¡Syaoran!! – la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta… Tomoyo miraba a una triste Mei-Ling – Estoy perdiendo a mi Primo Tomoyo… Y la verdad… ya no se que hacer por el…

- Yo si… - contesto con una media sonrisa… - Y una flor nos va a ayudar…

·························

_…En que me eh convertido…_

_…¿Estas feliz Julieta?... ¿Estas Feliz de verme así?… enloquecido. _

_Como un ruin maniático…_

_Como un estupido que no puede olvidar a su novia muerta_

Suspiro sentándose en la banca más cercana a la escuela. No tenia ganas de estudiar. No tenia ganas de hablar, de ver ni mucho menos de respirar…

**Traigo en los bolsillos Tanta soledad**

**Desde que te fuiste no me queda más**

**Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento**

Aun se acordaba de su aroma… de su mirada y la suavidad de sus labios…

Y cada vez que miraba aquella foto bajo su almohada no podía evitar suspirar y recordar aquella forma de sus ojos… aquella forma de su cuerpo y aquel rostro tan calido y bello…

_Y ahora… ahora no tengo nada… estoy solo… _

**Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión**

**En cada desquicio de mi corazón**

**Como hacerte aun lado de mis pensamientos**

**Por ti… por ti… por ti**

**Eh dejado todo sin mirar atrás…**

**Aposté la vida y me deje Ganar**

_Me lastima el solo hecho de acordarme de ti. De saber que me dejaste… de que no te veré el día de hoy ni el día de mañana. Nunca…_

_Mi madre no comprende… no entiende… nadie entiende lo que siento… nadie entiende lo que es perder a una persona. Nadie me va a entender nunca. Nunca…_

**Te Extraño…**

**Por que vive en mí tu recuerdo**

**Te olvido…**

**A cada minuto lo intento**

**Te amo…**

**Es que ya no tengo remedio**

**Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…**

_Por que no dejo de extrañarte, ni mucho menos de dejar de pensar en ti. Aun cuando haya dejado HongKong. Aun así cuando deje cada lugar que recorrimos juntos… tú siempre vas a estar en mi corazón, extrañándote, olvidándote… amándote… _

**Eh perdido todo, hasta la identidad**

**Y si lo pidieras mas podría dar**

**Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado**

_Por ti perdí todo…_

_Mi personalidad, mi orgullo, mis metas y mis sueños…_

_Y por si fuera poco… mi vida… esa vida que estaba mas que radiante… y ahora. Ahora solo soy un hombre… ahora solo soy un extraño mas. Sin nada en que ser mejor o peor… no soy nada…_

_No soy nada sin ti…_

**Me enseñaste el límite de la pasión**

**Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós**

**Eh aprendido ahora que te has marchado**

**Por ti… por ti… por ti…**

**Eh dejado todo sin mirar atrás**

**Aposté la vida y me deje ganar**

Recargó sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras pasaba varias veces sus grandes manos por su frente.

**Te Extraño…**

**Por que vive en mí tu recuerdo**

**Te olvido…**

**A cada minuto lo intento**

**Te amo…**

**Es que ya no tengo remedio**

**Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…**

Miro aquel dije en el collar… recordando aquellos te amos tan suaves… y dulces…

Recordando a aquella chica con la cual soñaba una familia

Por la cual se volvió cursi

Por la cual se quiere morir…

_… Y esto… ¿Es el amor?_

·························

_Fue en un baile. Donde sus miradas se cruzaron… donde se miraron, ambos…_

_Donde aquellos ojos de delicados toques femeninos se clavaron en aquellos ojos rudos, penetrantes y masculinos…_

Sakura había disminuido la velocidad… su pensamiento la llevo a un pequeño Atajo. Donde podía pensar con los ojos cerrados, donde poca gente pasaba…

_Y es así como se conocieron… ¿Y yo?... donde debo estar… ¿Cómo debo actuar?... que se sentirá… _

Parpadeo de lo mas normal, y fue en ese parpadeo donde lo miro…

Al parecer el destino quería que ella lo viera llorar…

Su llanto era caótico… no simple… no era un llanto sencillo ni de un berrinche…

Era un llanto con tanto sentimiento… silencioso. Digno de un hombre…

Sin saber que hacer. O si acercarse… prácticamente camino con los patines. Tenia miedo, en su corazón aquella incógnita de verlo así le producía un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo…

_Ahora se que lloras… y se que tiene relación con tus tontas ideas… Ahora se que alguien te ha cambiado, que algo te sucede…_

_Hay alguien, hay algo que te vuelve insensible y muy frío…_

_¿Qué es?... dímelo… confía en mi…_

- ¿Li?... – susurro temblorosa. Colocando delicadamente su pequeña y suave mano en su hombro… - Li ¿Estas bien? – Syaoran parecía no escucharla… ni sentir su presencia…

Sintió aquella mano tan masculina tomar la suya…

Dejo de escuchar su llanto. Solo miro sus pestañas rizadas con gotitas de lágrimas. Sus ojos levemente marcados por el dolor… y sus mejillas con marcas de lagrimas secas y alguna que otra todavía en camino…

- No Julieta – dijo poniéndose de pie…

Atrayendo a Sakura hacia su pecho… abrasándola tan fuerte que solo basto con un gemido de desconcentración por parte de ella. Sus frágiles manos quedaban entre sus pechos… como queriendo evitar cualquier contacto…

_¿Julieta?_

En su mente Aquel nombre se auto repetía. Pero su mente volaba demasiado alto para poder hallar palabra alguna…

Aquella sensación que nunca había sentido invadió su corazón. Algo tan calido y reconfortante. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente. Y se abrieron concientemente después de sentir una lagrima caer en su frente…

Syaoran seguía llorando… aquel perfume de cerezos invadió sus pulmones… no era el mismo perfume. No era aquel cuerpo frágil y delgado. Era distinto. Era un aroma tan suave y embriagador, y un cuerpo curveado y tentador a su cuerpo…

No quería despertar, pero su trance llego a su fin. Sakura pudo escuchar al igual que el, una extraña melodía que tuvo un fin de golpe… y aquella brisa algo fantasmal pero acogedora fue interrumpida por la respiración de el…

Sakura agacho la mirada… se sentía una aprovechada… pero en verdad que no podía moverse… y admitía que aquel cuerpo se sentía tan bien…

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – pregunto en un tono bajito…

La vergüenza lo había invadido. Esa pena de saber que había abrazado con tanto ¿amor? A la muchacha. Lo debilitó… sin embargo aquella comodidad y aquella necesidad de tener ese cuerpo entre sus brazos no lo dejo pensar. No le importo el echo de que su conciencia le había gritado desde que el la tomo hacía el, que ella no era Julieta… Ella. Era Sakura…

- Solo tomaba un atajo a la escuela… - el silencio los rodeo… - Li… - sus ojos se cruzaron y un sonrojo extraño lleno sus mejillas…

- Lamento esto… - sin mirarla nuevamente corrió en dirección al colegio. Sakura quedo estática… y viendo que estaba sola. Se abrazo a si misma. Tratando de retener su aroma, aquella fragancia…

Pero el nombre de _Julieta _cambio todo su escenario… ¿Quién era ella?...

···························

- No entiendo como una Flor me va a devolver a mi primo – comento Mei-Ling retomando el tema inconcluso en el departamento

- Si… Una Flor… - Y cuando estaba por comenzar su larga explicación. El chico hizo acto de presencia. – Después platicaremos con calma Mei – Ambas tomaron una expresión desconcertada al ver su humor tan Diferente a como en la mañana.

- Syaoran… ¿Estas bien? – El asintió sin mirarla. Solo giro la mirada hacia la cancha principal… Ambas muchachas compartieron miradas. Parecía exasperado y algo incomodo…

Un barullo algo peculiar se escucho en la entrada del salón. Tres chicos con cierta alegría entraron al salón.

- Eriol…Bao ¿Por qué no se sientan a mis costados? – ambos asintieron tomando asiento junto a su prima…

Después de acomodarse. La tensión por parte de Bao y Syaoran se hizo presente.

Sakura entro con su acostumbrada alegría. Aunque con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Syaoran sin saber por que giro la mirada enfadado…

- ¡¡Ba… Bao!! – La muchacha no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de su mejor amigo - ¿Cómo has estado bao? … Te… te extrañe – el muchacho miraba embelesado a la chica

- Cuanto tiempo Sakura – Susurro abrasando su estrecha cintura – Has cambiado… mucho – La miro con gran sonrojo

- Pues algo… recuerda que no nos vemos desde Secundaria – le guiñó un ojo y sonrió dulcemente. Estaba feliz… eso se notaba tan bien que atrajo la atención de cierta persona…

Más no lo dio a notar. Simplemente saco sus útiles y comenzó a anotar la fecha

- ¿Hablamos después de clases? – pregunto Sakura sin soltar la mano del Ingles. Bao asintió y miro a la japonesa sentarse.

No pudo siquiera decir palabra alguna. La maestra había entrado al salón con una sonrisa algo… peculiar.

- Tengo que darles la buena noticia Jóvenes… - comenzó acomodando sus libros en el escritorio – El comité de Padres de Familia siempre si dieron la autorización del baile de mañana…- suspiro mirando a los chicos poner mueca de ¿Hasta a horita? – Si… se que es muy repentino pero los materiales ya han sido comprados… y el profesor de Educación Física se a puesto en contacto con las personas que nos rentan el sonido año con año – Sonrió – Y puesto que todo es tan repentino… se cancelaran las clases para comenzar con los adornos nn. Así que… nuestra clase debe bajar al patio del kiosco a adornar todo para la noche de brujas – la risa algo… extraña, de la maestra puso escalofríos en los cuerpos de los estudiantes – Ah y… recuerden que Mañana… graciosamente hay luna llena…

Los jóvenes en sus clásicos grupitos salieron en orden. Comentando la noticia con entusiasmo.

- ¡¡Vaya!! Y pensé que me la iba a pasar aburrida Toda la tarde…

- La maestra le comento a Chiharu que mañana por la mañana terminaremos el trabajo… así que no creo que tenga tanta prisa en acabar… - comento Sakura acariciando su barbilla

- Presiento que nos van a poner a limpiar – advirtió Naoko llegando con sus primos… - ¡¡Creo que no los eh presentado!! – Comento tocándose la frente – Mis Primos Eriol Hiragisawa y Bao Hiragisawa…- el grupo de chicas sonrieron mirando con atención a los jóvenes – Chicos… ellas son mis amigas… Sakura – comenzó mirando sonrojarse a su primo – Chiharu. Yamasaki. Tomoyo. Mei-Ling… y su primo – susurro buscando con la mirada, pero

- ammm… mi primo no es muy… sociable – comento Mei buscándolo de igual manera… al igual que Sakura, pero ella con un sonrojo inexplicable

- ¡¡Bueno… niños!!... deberían estar en el jardín – los presentes dieron un respingo y salieron consecutivamente…

··························

- Estoy totalmente Rendida – comento Sakura dejando la escoba aun lado…

El patio se encontraba reluciente y listo para ser decorado

- Mañana terminaremos… creo que no me quedaran fuerzas para el baile – comento Chiharu – JaJaJa lo bueno de esto es que Yamasaki no tiene aliento para de sir mentiras – Todos rieron, menos el aludido que aun se encontraba enjabonando los pilares.

- Sakura…- comenzó en voz baja Bao. – Yo… - Naoko susurro algo a las chicas y estas se fueron retirando poco a poco – Debo preguntarte algo…

························

- Syaoran… ¿Piensas ir esta tarde a casa de Kinomoto? – el joven asintió con cierto aire incomodo

- Voy a subir por mis cosas – comento en un susurro, retirándose sin esperar respuesta…

- Mira – susurro Mei señalando "Discretamente" a Sakura y Bao – Es el chico ingles… Es muy guapo ¿Verdad? – Tomoyo asintió pensativa – Por que no mejor me comentas de esa Flor que va a devolverme a mi primo… ¿No pensaras echarle Brujería… Verdad? – Tomoyo la fulmino prácticamente con la mirada - u emmm… ¿Entonces?

- ¿Sabes que significa Sakura? – Mei-Ling quedo pensativa por unos segundos hasta que comprendió casi todo…

- ¿Crees que Sakura pueda hacer volver en si a Syaoran?

- ¿Por qué no?... Sakura es una muchacha muy dulce y Gentil…

- Si… lo se… y… ese es el problema. Por que… no se tu pero Yo le hallo parecido con Julieta. Tal vez no físicamente. Pero en algunas de sus acciones, me recuerda a ella…

- Por esa Razón Mei… por esa Razón…

······························

- ¿Qué sucede Bao? – pregunto con sonrojo al sentir el contacto con sus manos

- Sakura… Tal vez tu ayas olvidado ya mis sentimientos pero… Creeme que en estos dos años yo no los eh olvidado – Sakura giro su mirada con algo de temor…

Por un momento llegó a pensar que el era su persona especial…

Y se logro meter la frase de que Tal vez ella era la que había confundido la amistad con el amor.

_Pero… esta mañana…_

Adquirió un sonrojo notable… pero

No era por la situación… no era por Bao…

- Bao… Eres… un gran amigo – susurró con cierta pena. Mientras que el chico soltaba las manos de la Japonesa con cierto dolor…

- Dame una oportunidad Sakura… déjame demostrarte que nadie te puede amar… como te amo Yo…

- ¿Me amas? – pregunto Sakura sin pensarlo

- Esto es mas que solo amarte Sakura… - El chico no pudo evitar tratar de acercar su rostro…

Cuando sentía que al fin su sueño de besarla, se iba a cumplir…

- ¡¡Sakura!! – interrumpió Yamasaki. Deteniéndose con un perdón algo bajito – emmm… Te busca Li…

- ¿Li?... – pregunto Bao prácticamente al Aire, pues al parecer a la japonesa le interesaba llegar al llamado

- Me esta ayudando en matemáticas – comento algo incomoda mientras tomaba sus útiles - ¿Nos vemos mañana? – pregunto besando tiernamente su mejilla. Lo que hizo que aquel celo se endulzara

- Nos vemos mañana – sonrió por un momento sintiendo aun sus labios en su mejilla.

Ese segundo duro solo eso… un segundo…

El cual se destruyo al mirar al muchacho que era su tutor…

¿Acaso pensaba que era Feo?

··································

El atardecer anunciaba que ya eran las cinco. Los chicos de segundo año desalojaban la escuela con lentitud. Otros con alegría y alivio y otros con cierto sentimiento…

- Hola… - saludo el joven de piel blanca mirando a la muchacha recargarse levemente en la pared - ¿Esperas a tu novio? – pregunto interesado mirando dentro de la escuela

- No… espero a una amiga – sonrió con familiaridad al recordar que era el primo Ingles de Naoko – Y tú… ¿No te vas a ir con tu prima?

- Ah… debería pero… se adelanto con mi hermano. Es que había olvidado algunas cosas en el salón y les pedí que se fueran sin mí… así no me toca hacer la cena – comento con cierto afán de timidez lo que hizo reír a la china – así que… ¿Por donde vives?

- mmmm derecho… cerca de un parque… bueno no muy cerca… - dijo pensativa

- ¿Un parque que tiene un pingüino? – La muchacha asintió - ¡¡Ah!! Vaya… yo vivo cerca de allí… - ¿Las puedo acompañar?... digo… es muy tarde para que estén solas por estos rumbos desconocidos… por que supongo que tu no eres de aquí… ¿Verdad?

- no… - se sonrojo – creo que todos se dan cuenta. Mi madre es China y mi Padre es Ingles – sonrió mirando al muchacho

- Perdona por la demora Tomoyo – Mei-Ling llego corriendo, sin fijarse que había alguien mas… - ¡¡ha!! Disculpa… ¿Hiragisawa? Verdad…

- Pueden decirme Eriol – comento sonriente - Si me permiten llamarles por sus nombres… claro – las chicas asintieron

- El joven Eriol… nos va acompañar a casa…

- ¡¡Pues que esperamos!!... estoy Súper cansada – comento adelantándose un poco…

·····························

El camino era algo oscuro… puesto que el sol se iba poco a poco.

El tema de conversación era muy tentador para ella pero… no quiso tocar tema alguno temiendo una reacción poco favorable…

- Linda cadenita – comento casi al entrar a casa. El Collar que el juraba llevar bien escondido, salio a relucir gracias al descuidado botón desabrochado.

Y como esperaba, no recibió contestación…

- Comencemos… - hablo por fin tomando sus notas.

Sakura ahora amaba las matemáticas…

Y sin pensarlo se acercó a el, tratando de escuchar sus explicaciones…

Pero lo acontecido en la mañana… no lo dejaba pensar mas que en el… y En Julieta…

- ¿Entendiste? – la chica sonreía voluntariamente de una forma tierna

_# - comencemos Julieta… La materia de matemáticas es muy sencilla _

_ - Syao… tu dices eso por que ¡¡Amas a las matemáticas!!_

_ - Te equivocas… Lo único que amo… eres tu… - La chica de pelo lacio sonrió con inocencia… lo que empujó al chico a besarla #_

- Lo lamento… es que… Estoy distraída – se disculpo mirando hacia otro lado… que no fueran sus ojos…

Aquella mirada algo penetrante. La cual no dejaba de enfocar sus labios

_No Syaoran… ella no es Julieta… ella no es…_- Debo irme… continuaremos la clase otro día…

- Li… - dijo involuntariamente tomándolo de la mano… lo que provocó un sonrojo en los dos… -… Gracias… - lo soltó a penada. Acompañándolo sencillamente a la salida…

·································

Los colores Naranja Y negro decoraban la preparatoria. Las risas y alguna que otra historia macabra eran motivo de que las voces llenaran las aulas…

El pequeño kiosco color gris con rojo era decorado excelentemente al estilo noche de brujas…

- Es mi época Favorita - comento Sakura mientras se subía a un gran banco y acomodaba una hilera de Calabazas de papel

- Y la mía – sonrió Naoko pasándole un poco de hilo.

Algunas luces blancas muy brillantes, eran colocadas alrededor del kiosco y de los árboles… Preparándose para ser encendidas al anochecer…

- ¿Ya tienes tu disfraz Sakura? – La chica sonrió y asintió – Y… ¿Cómo es? – Sakura susurro que era una sorpresa lo que le provocó un suspiro a su amiga…

Los chicos acomodaban el sonido. Y otros decoraban las mesas…

La escuela se vestía de Fiesta con motivo a la noche de brujas. Por la noche habría un baile de disfraces…

Todos estaban emocionados. Unos Hablaban sobre sus disfraces… otros deprimidos por no poder asistir…

- Recuerden que el Mejor Disfraz será premiado – comento la maestra inspeccionando la Actividad – Señorita Daidouji. Espero que participe con su canto – La muchacha asintió con cierta timidez – ¡¡Señorita Mei-Ling!! ¡¡Menos pintura!! ¡¡Menos pintura!!...- dio un gran suspiro al mirar caer a la chica… - Ya estoy algo vieja para supervisar…

······························

_# Estoy tan pero tan contenta por lo del baile de disfraces Syao… - Comento alegre la muchacha con una enorme caja a sus pies – Tomoyo a echo esto para ti… Me lo ah dado antes de irse de viaje… ¡¡Te quedara PRECIOSO!! – Syaoran sonrió recordando el rostro de su cuñada al ver el brillo en la mirada de Julieta… _

_Mas no pudo dejar de mirarla… algo en ella estaba cambiando_

_- Julieta… ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto mirando una pequeña mueca de dolor. Ella solo dijo que no había almorzado y se sentía un poco mareada – Mejor descansa – susurro tocando su mejilla… _

_El rostro empezaba a marcarse por su extrema delgadez. Juraba que su piel era más blanca y pálida día con día_

_- Es por el frío – decía con toda tranquilidad. Ocultando cierta preocupación a la perfección – Mejor mídete el traje… #_

Cerró sus ojos por un momento… mirando frente de el aquel traje de siglos atrás…

_# Sabía que te iba a quedar perfecto #_

- No… no puedo usarlo – susurro metiendo aquel traje de la época medieval.

- Si… si puedes – Mei-Ling había entrado a la habitación con toda la familiaridad del mundo – Ella te hubiera querido ver así esta noche… así como aquella vez…

_# ¿Bailamos? – La chica de hermoso traje rosa, susurro la palabra de una forma peculiar. Los ojos del muchacho al girarse quedaron maravillados…_

_- ¿Cómo negarme? #_

- Mei-Ling… el usarlo de nuevo, implica recordarla…

- ¿Y acaso tienes que olvidarla?... No seas tonto Syaoran… Habrá cosas que siempre te recordaran a ella… y no por eso las dejaras de mirar… no las usaras… no te acercaras… ¿o acaso piensas huir toda tu vida?

_# - Quiero que uses este Traje En todos los Hallowen… Mi Romeo #_

Su mirada recorrió el traje

- ¿Vendrás?

_# - ¿Lo Prometes? #_

- Esta bien

·····························

- ¿Tomoyo?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Sakura mirando a la muchacha vestida de Morticia ( Jo Jo Jo non )

- Un obsequio para ti de parte Mía y de Mei-Ling nn – dijo entregándole una enorme caja rosada - ¿Cómo va a ser tu disfraz? – Pregunto subiendo las escaleras tras Sakura…

- Ya lo traigo puesto u – dijo deteniéndose

- ¿Ada? – Preguntó mirando aquel sencillo traje con algo de brillantina – No… por nada del mundo iras vestida de Ada… ¡¡Vamos!! ¿Qué esperas? Abre el obsequio…

Los ojos de Sakura se maravillaron al mirar aquel Hermoso Vestido…

- Es precioso – susurro tocando cada elegante detalle – Es… perfecto – lo extendió a toda su amplitud…

El corse era estraple. Con tonos rosas y blanco. La brillantina resaltaba cada rincón del vestido. Y aquellas capas de colores eran extremadamente bellas.

- No… no puedo aceptarlo – dijo sin mirar el vestido – Es demasiado… para mi – termino mirando a la chica –Muchas Gracias por este detalle Igual a Mei… pero… no puedo…

- ¡¡Oh!! Claro que puedes… y lo usaras nn. Así que… ¿Qué esperamos para vestirte?

·····························

La música a todo volumen motivaba a los chicos a Bailar…

Las piezas macabras. Románticas y Electrónicas inundaban el enorme patio…

Poco a Poco los estudiantes iban llegando…

No faltaban los disfraces repetidos… Tampoco las ideas muy originales…

Sin embargo aquel chico atrajo la mirada de muchas…

_# - Sabía que te quedaría Precioso – Comento de nueva cuenta la muchacha al entrar a la preparatoria _

_- No… Tu eres la Hermosa aquí… Te ves… Fantástica Julieta #_

- Voy por algo de ponche… Regreso nn – Mei-Ling quien iba vestida de una graciosa Duende, se despego de su primo, dejándolo sentado frente al portón lleno de globos.

La red sobre todo el patio no dejaba admirar las bellas estrellas…

A media noche los globos caerían sobre todos los estudiantes… Y anunciarían a la chica y chico con el mejor disfraz…

Los minutos pasaban… y el se aburría mas y mas…

- Muy buenas noches Jóvenes alumnos nn… sean bienvenidos a nuestro Baile anual de Noche de brujas… son las 11 de la noche… y ah llegado el momento de abrir las votaciones al mejor disfraz femenino y masculino… así que… Abran bien los ojos… que a media noche se ara la premiación

Syaoran no presto atención al anuncio…

Solo miraba a las parejas que como el alguna vez lo hizo… pasaban de la mano… abrazados… otros dándose inocentes o arrebatadores besos.

Un cuchicheo se escucho cerca del portón…

Los chicos que estaban cerca de el, automáticamente giraron la mirada hacia la recién llegada…

- Aquí esta tu ponche Syaoran – Comento la chica extendiendo el vaso desechable - ¡¡Mira!! Ya llego Tomoyo – sonrió satisfecha al ver a su acompañante…

El vaso resbalo de sus manos al mirar a la recién llegada.

Aquel pelo algo corto era acomodado a sus hombros… sus rizos y aquel flequillo con algunos mechones algo alborotados la hacían lucir hermosa. Sus ojos verdes fueron pronunciados por la luz de los reflectores. Y aquel vestido algo entallado en su esbelto cuerpo llamaba mucho la atención…

Bao miraba a la chica con suma atención…

Su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban un toque de ternura sin embargo su cuerpo y lo entallado del vestido le daba un toque sexi lo que apenaba a Sakura…

- Ese vestido – susurro Syaoran con cierto enfado

- Ni lo pienses Syaoran… Julieta había decidido esto…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto mirando a su prima asentir

- Si te lo explico. No lo entenderás… Así que no vayas a ir como la hermanastra de cenicienta… a romperle el vestido – giro los ojos y saludo a Tomoyo… invitándolas a acercarse

- ¡¡Sakura… Te Ves Divina!! – comento la china haciéndola girar - ¿Verdad Syaoran? – los ojos de amos chicos se recorrieron…

_Ese traje… es igual…_

Miles de imágenes de chicos desfilaron por su mente…

Hasta que cierta imagen se impregno ante sus ojos

- Tomoyo lo diseño exclusivamente para Syaoran… Es igual al de Romeo… bueno. Por la descripción… - comento Mei-Ling orgullosa a la reacción de Sakura…

_Entonces… mi vestido…_

_# - No Julieta #_

- Y tu vestido es De Julieta… ¿Supongo que ya lo sabías? – La chica no respondi

La mirada de Syaoran se alojo en los ojos verdes de Sakura…

Mientras que la melodía romántica inundaba los oídos de ambos…

- Ya casi es media noche – susurro Tomoyo sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que mas bien parecían dos maniquís.

- Presiento que ellos ganaran

- Y si ganan… tienen que bailar – ambas chicas compartieron miradas con cierta picardía.

- Sakura Se ve Hermosa esta noche… bao – comento Eriol mientras miraba como el chico fruncía el ceño – Lastima que otro ya se te ah adelantado… supongo, tal vez ya son novios… Por que esas miradas demuestran muchas cosas…

- Cállate – comento bebiendo un poco de ponche… destruyendo el vaso desechable seguidamente.

- Bueno… voy a votar para el ganador y la ganadora del baile…

Bao miró a su hermano con cierto despreci

Las doce de la noche ya estaba por anunciarse…

En tres minutos se cerrarían las votaciones… y poco a poco los jóvenes se juntaban alrededor del Kiosco…

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Saludo Naoko acercándose con Bao… - Te ves Espectacular

El descuido del saludo provocó descuidar a Syaoran… el cual se alojo ágilmente

- Gracias – sonrió mirando "discretamente" ambas direcciones. Por lógica… Bao se dio cuenta por lo que su corazón no solo palpitaba de dolor ni por lo bella que lucia Sakura…

Eran los celos de saber que ella inconscientemente tal vez… ya se estaba enamorando…

- Chicos… Chicas – la voz juvenil y alegre se escucho a través del micrófono – Por favor acérquense… ah llegado la hora de anunciar al ganador de los disfraces. Y así abrir la pista de baile – el sobre llego a las manos de la muchacha. Mientras todos los jóvenes la miraban atentos… - ¡¡El ganador Del mejor disfraz!!... es ¡¡Li Syaoran!! – El chico que peleaba con Tomoyo al querer irse… fue centro de atención de todos los alumnos… los cuales abrieron paso, mientras que Tomoyo y Mei-Ling lo empujaron para que avanzara. – Sube por favor – no tuvo mas remedio que subir… y recordar aquella vez que había sido el centro de atención… - Y la ganadora es… ¡¡Kinomoto Sakura!! – la chica que en esos momentos miraba embelesada a Syaoran… fue mirada por todos los estudiantes…

- ¿Yo? – tomo saliva y se encamino nerviosa hacía el Kiosco

- Felicidades chicos… -

La música comenzó a sonar… mientas que Syaoran miraba llegar a la muchacha.

Como tradición la música romántica se escucho por todo el enorme patio.

**Tiempo De Vals**

**Es el tiempo hacía atrás**

**Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar**

**Donde un mundo se para y te observa girar**

**Es tiempo para amar**

El corazón de Sakura palpitaba a más no poder…

Mientras que era detenida por alguien y ahora era ella la que observaba como Syaoran caminaba hacía el centro del lugar

_# - Baila conmigo bella Julieta - #_

**Tiempo de Vals**

**Tiempo para sentir**

**Y decir sin hablar Y escuchar sin oír**

**Y el silencio que rompe en el aire un violín**

**Es tiempo de vivir**

Syaoran parecía hipnotizado pero conciente…

Tomándola por la cintura y sonrojado. Miraba aquellos ojos verdes… los cuales brillaban como nunca habían brillado.

Sakura tomo su mano alzándola junto con la de el. Mientras la otra se recargaba en su hombro.

# - Te Amo Syaoran - #

**Besame en tiempo de vals**

**Un dos tres… un dos tres sin parar de bailar**

**Haz que este tiempo de Vals**

**Un dos tres… un dos tres No termine Jamás**

Aquella fragancia volvió a inundar sus pulmones…

Aquel perfume de cerezo era algo embriagador…

Era el que lo mantenía conciente y no lo hacía delirar

**Tiempo de vals**

**Tiempo para viajar**

**Por enzima del sol por debajo del mar**

**Sin saber que te llevo o me dejo de llevar**

**Es tiempo de verdad**

La brisa Fantasmal provocó más que escalofríos en sus cuerpos…

Aquel viento acogedor pero tenebroso envolvió a los dos jóvenes, motivándolos con su baile…

Los ojos de Sakura sobre ese rubor muy aparte del maquillaje eran observados por Syaoran…

_¿Qué es esta sensación?..._

_¿Qué es este cosquilleo?_

_¿Es amor?_

_Acaso… me estoy enamorando de ti Li…_

**Tiempo de Vals **

**Que empleamos los dos**

**Dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón**

**Con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor**

**Es tiempo de sin fin**

**Y tiempo para ti**

Syaoran no estaba ni más ni menos sonrojado que ella. Una sensación lleno su pecho de golpe. Yéndose al momento que la melodía dio fin…

El cuerpo de Sakura no respondía…

Mas sus pies estaban concientes que debían parar de bailar…

La música electrónica les dio paso a los demás de ocupar la pista… pero ellos seguían frente a frente…

_#- Verdad que luce hermosa Sakura – comento Mei-Ling mirando a la aludida al igual que su primo_

_- no la estaba mirando – respondió girando su mirada_

_- Sabes… le hallo un parecido a Julieta con Sakura – comento sin querer mientras que el chico giraba la mirada con enfado…_

_- No compares a Julieta con nadie por que ella es y será Única… es mejor que me vaya… #_

- tu nunca serás Julieta… así tengas ese vestido… así tengas esa sonrisa… ¡¡TU NO ERES JULIETA!! – el grito provocó que aquella sonrisa se eliminara automáticamente… algunos la miraban con curiosidad… mientras que Syaoran corría hasta perderse de vista… y sin saber por que… ella corrió tras el…

**··············································································**

**¡¡Yo quiero Hallowen!! ¡¡Yo quiero Hallowen!! **

JeJeJe u… ¡¡ohayo!! Mis queridísimas lectoras

Lamento mi larga ausencia… pero ¡¡sigo viva…!!

Después de una larga espera… aquí les traigo este chafa Capitulo. Por que la mera verdad manitas (jejeje . ) No me gusto como quedo… pero no podía perderme un capitulo sin poner una escena de un baile de noche de brujas… Así que… (Tararan) aquí les traigo mi Capitulo macabrón y no por que este chingón JaJaJa . (¬¬).

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero me respondan esa pequeña pregunta nn

¡¡Y las veo muy pronto!!

¡¡Happy Hallowen!!

nn

_En donde quiera que estés… para esa persona lejana a ti… siempre serás especial para ella… por que así como tu la recuerdas ella te recuerda a ti _

**♀****ll****♀********♀****ll****♀ ****_Athena-Asamiya Mr _****♀****ll****♀********♀****ll****♀**


	6. Extraña Sensación igual a ¿Amor?

N/a ¿Cómo están? ¡¡Espero Que Súper Genial!! Jo Jo

Yo Estoy alguito feliz por que ¡¡Ya acabe mis exámenes del segundo parcial… pero… pero.. ToT ¡¡Wa!! El 6 de Diciembre comienzan los del Tercero ¡¡Waaa!!

--uu

Bueno… pero… 'non' ¡¡Los maestros están en PARO!! JAJAJAJA así que…

¡Tan tan… tara ta ta Tan! (Canción de la guerra de las galaxias) Me verán mas de seguido esta semana.

Sin más que agregar

-- ¡¡Comencemos!! --

**Como Romeo Y Julieta **

**Capitulo VI**

**Extraña Sensación a ¿Amor?**

**······································**

Sus piernas ya no podían correr más. El pesado y largo por no decir extenso vestido, le impedían el tener velocidad. Solo miró su espalda perderse. Y en un pequeño grito decir aquel apellido…

Sin saber por que… se dejo caer con pesadez sobre la banqueta…

Un extraño y nuevo sentimiento para ella inundo su pecho y aquellas ganas de llorar crecieron con facilidad…

_¿Qué es lo que me sucede?_

En cada respirar algo de humo frío salía de entre sus labios. El sereno helado comenzaba a inundar las calles solas y oscuras, dándole un toque terrorífico.

Aquel reproche recorría su mente una y otra vez…

Fue cuando las lágrimas ya no pudieron ser suprimidas…

Un dolor se comprimía en su pecho y le cortaba la respiración de una forma tan deliciosa…

- ¿Por qué lloras? – aquella voz le provocó un respingo… sus lagrimas secas acentuadas por el maquillaje le dieron un toque de suspenso a aquella mirada provocada por el temor… - son las doce con veinte minutos… un poco tarde para estar por estos rumbos ¿No crees? – Sakura se tranquilizó al saber que solo era una chica de su misma edad – Lindo vestido… ¿Es el disfraz de… Julieta? – pregunto con un tono misterioso lo que desconcertó a la japonesa. Mas sin embargo asintió sin dejar de expulsar alguna que otra lagrima – Si te mereces ser la ganadora… y el también – susurró con algo de pena. – Yo debería estar triste… sin embargo… - se detuvo atrayendo la atención de la chica… - sin embargo estoy feliz que hayas llegado – la chica de vestido de seda blanca se puso de pie – No llores… el lo entenderá… algún día – sonrió y tomo su rostro – Eres realmente Hermosa – ambas ya de pie se miraron largamente – La fiesta sigue – comento con una enorme sonrisa – vamos… - camino y ya a una gran distancia paró – El estará bien – sonrió nuevamente

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Sakura curiosa mientras era atraída por aquellos ojos tan familiares para ella

- Creeme que el mío Ya no importa… pero el tuyo si – la chica doblo la esquina perdiéndose en una de las calles rumbo a la escuela…

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Mei-Ling y Tomoyo gritaron su nombre a coro. Mientras agitadas se acercaban a ella…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Y mi primo? – pregunto Mei buscando al chico con la mirada

- No lo se… no se que paso… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... Ustedes saben el por que del comportamiento de Li ¿Verdad? – Tomoyo compartió miradas con la china, mientras que Sakura miraba con expectativa a las dos… - Discúlpenme – susurro borrando su maquillaje con un ligero pañuelo… - debo irme… - comento mirando ambos lados de la carretera

- ¿Sola? – Ella asintió… - Es muy noche. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

- No es necesario… gracias… Se andar sola… - con una tierna sonrisa camino dejándolas atrás…

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido? – pregunto Mei-Ling al aire mientras Tomoyo caminaba tranquila y lentamente

- No lo se… Pero, lo mas probable es que Syaoran lo arruino Todo…

··································

_# - Tu nunca serás Julieta… así tengas ese vestido… así tengas esa sonrisa… ¡¡Tu No Eres Julieta!! - #_

El muchacho roció un poco mas de agua por su rostro. Mientras que con mirada cansada se miraba en el espejo.

- ¿Acaso es esto una prueba? – Preguntó sereno - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga Julieta? ¡¡Dime!! – aventó la toalla mientras el se recargaba en la pared cerca del ventanal…

_Por mas que pido resignación… es imposible que se cumpla… ¿Por qué?... dime dios. Tu quien fuiste el causante de mi dolor… el que decidió alejarla de mi lado ¿Acaso no era bueno para ella?_

_O es acaso que al saber tú que no puedo vivir sin ella. La has alejado para así verme morir…_

_O es que piensas que era un incompetente para estar con una chica tan hermosa… ¡¡de ser así Dios mío!!... por que no simplemente pusiste al mejor en su camino y en uno de mis sueños mandaste a un ángel para decirme que ella estaría mejor con el y no conmigo…_

_No se. Ignoro tus razones, razones que alejaron a la persona que amé y sigo amando… no se que tramas para mi de ahora en adelante… o es quizás que tengo tantos pecados que pagar y es así como te desquitas conmigo… ¿Pero ella? Ella era una chica hermosa, ejemplar… ella no tiene la culpa de mis atrocidades… de mi carácter…_

_O es ella la que te pide hacerme sufrir…_

_Es ella la que no vio mi amor suficiente y no encontró forma más que irse contigo… la que no veía un futuro conmigo. La que se alejo de mi sin siquiera decir adiós…_

_No me importa el hecho de que ya no volveré a amar a nadie como a ella…_

_Por que estando Julieta muerta. Se acabo el amor para mí… lo que no entiendo dios mío es… ¿Por qué no te llevaste este amor con ella? _

_Por que no me dejaste ser un chico simple como antes lo era…_

_Antes que ella llegara a mostrarme que la vida es mejor estando con la persona que amas…_

_Julieta… por favor…_

_Si no estarás a mi lado. Vete completamente de mi vida…_

_Ya no me atormentes como lo has hecho hasta ahora… ¿Qué no comprendes que amar a alguien que nunca estará a tu lado es un martirio y una pesadilla?_

_Te pido que regreses… que estés de nuevo conmigo. Que me ames como me amabas y si tan solo era una farsa… no me importa, con tal de que estés conmigo y me beses y me digas que me amas._

_Yo ya no puedo mas… y se que estas muerta… ¡¡Pero te sigo sintiendo a mi lado!!_

_Sigo sintiendo tu aroma fugas y tus labios…_

_¿Por qué me dejaste? Es la pregunta correcta… dime por que te fuiste de mi lado… respondeme por que si decías que me amabas me dejaste abandonado. Sin nadie… solo…_

- ¿Syaoran?... ¿puedo pasar? – La voz le causo un leve sobresalto mientras que suspiraba pesadamente y abría la puerta de la habitación con desagrado – Aun no te has quitado el disfraz – comento Mei-Ling recargada en el marco de la puerta – mejor date un baño… - comento al ver la mirada de pocos amigos de su primo - ¡¡Hay!! Por cierto… se me olvido decirte que… Tus padres llegan esta tarde. Al parecer estarán una semana para ver como estas y pasar tiempo contigo…

- Mis… ¿Mis Padres? – pregunto interesado mientras su prima se alejaba

- No… los míos ¬¬ - giro los ojos – si Syao. ¡¡Mis tíos!!... por cierto, vas a comprar la despensa para la cena… ¿No querrás que tus padres se molesten por que no haya nada de comer en su llegada?– comento Mei-Ling desinteresa. El solo asintió mientras miraba seriamente el reloj…

···································

**Toda mi vida**

**Había esperado por un muchacho**

**Y Toda mi vida eh esperado**

**Para tener toda la alegría **

Sakura arreglaba su habitación con toda tranquilidad. Mientras que en su mente estaba impregnado el rostro de Syaoran.

Recordando aquella descripción que Julieta Capuleto hizo sobre sus sentimientos en aquel baile intrigoso…

Con un rubor natural en sus mejillas aspiraba la alfombra de una manera lenta Jamás vista en ella.

Y era de esperarse, puesto que en su mente revoloteaban mariposas y miles de colores pasteles alrededor de la imagen del chico chino. Fue un milagro que terminara para poquito antes del medio día…

- ¿Qué me sucede? – se auto pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama - ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en esa persona? – se puso de pie mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la brisa recorriera su cuello y pecho descubiertos…

Poco a poco… trazando en el aire el contorno de aquel cuerpo alto y confortable… recordando aquella forma de bailar…

**Alguien a quien yo pueda llamar de mi propiedad**

**Quien vendrá a mi lado cuando este sola**

**Y ahora que tu estas aquí **

**Eh encontrado un mundo nuevo**

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir de nuevo aquella brisa…

Aquellos brazos…

Aquella mirada que compartían con vergüenza…

Poco a poco comenzó a entonar una canción diferente a la del baile

**Se ah abierto para mí**

**Un mundo lleno de alegría**

**Un mundo que quiero que sea llenado con todo tu amor**

**Con un amor realmente eterno**

De aquel baile de un recuerdo paso a ser un baile echo exactamente por ella. Donde su voz acariciaba sus cuerpos y aquella melodía que entonaba llenaban sus oídos.

**Que sea para tu opinión la mía**

**Donde tú me amaras todas las horas**

**Noche y Día**

**Pase lo que pase… Toda la vida**

**Tú serás mi bien**

Donde aquella voz masculina llenaba sus oídos, llenándole las mejillas de rubor… y una sensación tan fuerte dentro de sí que se sentía subir y bajar y hasta flotar por doquier…

Fue cuando sintió su mundo de fantasía aterrizar de golpe. Aquel nombre al que una vez admiro… rompió todo su entorno de colores.

- Pero Yo… - comenzó con mirada triste – Yo nunca seré Julieta - lo último fue susurrado en un respingo de dolor provocado por aquel nudo en la garganta…

- ¡¡Sakura!!... Papá quiere que vayas a comprar unas cosas… baja para que te entregue la lista – la chica sin saber como controlar ese desenfrenado sentimiento solo suspiro y salio sin decir palabra alguna…

Solo pensando…

Pensando que era esa punzada en el pecho.

_Lo mas probable es que se ah peleado con… ella. Y des seguro pronto arreglaran las cosas… _

_Pero de que me preocupa… el es solo un niño caprichoso…_

- No… el no es así… ese día – se sonrojo recordando aquel contacto voluntario

- ¿Con quien hablas hija? – pregunto el señor de lentes mientras limpiaba un plato

- ¡¡Ah!!... papá… - susurro con vergüenza – con… nadie… ¡¡¿En donde esta la lista?!!...

- Esta en…

- No me tardo papá

- La mesa…

_¿Que es esto que siento? ¿Por que esta necesitad de mirarlo? ¿Por qué quiero estar en sus brazos? ¿Por qué esta en mi pensamiento?_

No pudo evitar sentarse en aquella fuente…

El otoño se podía sentir en el aire y las hojas secas decoraban de una forma agradable aquella fuente.

Con aquel papel entre sus manos, el cual era apretado levemente arrugándolo un poco…

Ya que el simple echo de querer saber que era lo que sentía, la hacia desesperarse a tal grado de cerrar los ojos de nerviosismo.

_¿Por qué le doy vueltas al asunto?_

_Si yo…_

- Me enamore de el – dijo al fin sorprendiéndose por aquellas palabras…

······································

- Después del baile no vi a Sakura – los otros dos presentes en el comedor giraron su mirada. Observando a el joven de gafas. Bao lo miro temiendo que lo hiciera sentir mas mal de lo que ya estaba – Ni al Tal Li – Eso fue el colmo. Lo que provocó que el chico frente a el se pusiera de pie golpeando la mesa y derramando el vaso con jugo - ¿Qué demonios te sucede… ¡¡eh!!? – pregunto Eriol enfadado por la actitud de su hermano

- ¿A mi?... ¿Qué te sucede a ti?... por que no dejas de molestarme… ¡¡déjame!!... crees que no me di cuenta que ella salio corriendo tras el… ¡¡eh!!... pero claro… tu no sabes lo que es amar… eres un… - Naoko intervino con rostro enfadado…

- No… no eh tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme. Pero te digo que haces el ridículo al amarla… ella esta enamorada de el y eso lo sabes… ¿Por qué no te rindes? – Naoko miro preocupada a su primo… y algo sorprendida por la suspicacia de Eriol.

- … Por que la amo – diciendo esto subió a la habitación

- No debiste decir esas cosas Eriol… aunque… creo que tienes razón… ¿Adonde vas? – pregunto mientras miraba como su primo se colocaba una gorra y tomaba su cartera

- no lo se… - con voz algo cortante salio…

·································

Los pasos de Sakura eran lentos. Había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Mientras que con poca dificultad cargaba las bolsas de los víveres, sus ojos estaban puestos al frente pero su imaginación en las nubes…

Poco a poco unos pasos a su mismo vals se escucharon en la esquina cerca del cruce de caminos

Y por curiosidad o por reflejo miro al ocupante de esos pasos…

Su corazón dio un enorme salto, aterrizando y volviendo a saltar…

- Li – susurro mientras el se paraba en seco. Acentuando su enojo…

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto por "Cortesía"

- Li… yo…

- Tu… tu… siempre tu… ¡¡Ya estoy arto!! Te agradecería que no me dirigieras la palabra – su voz tan cortante y sus palabras tan frías causaron una punzada horrible en el pecho de Sakura. No pudo evitar aquellas lágrimas instantáneas que eran acentuadas por el rubor de la vergüenza y el dolor.

No lo pensó dos veces. Sujetando fuertemente las bolsas corrió dejando marca de su llanto en el pavimento.

Los ojos de Syaoran se suavizaron al mirar las lágrimas. Sin embargo su ceño se acentuó sin imaginarse siquiera que ella estaba enamorada de el.

_¿Por que me odia tanto dios mío? ¿Qué le hice?_

El llanto de Sakura era incontrolable… mientras recargada al árbol lloraba sin siquiera dejarse respirar.

Dos pasos a coro se escucharon cerca de ella, mas sin embargo sus gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento eran más grandes que el sonido de aquellos zapatos al contacto del suelo.

- ¿Sakura? – pregunto la voz de la chica mientras corría hacia el árbol. - ¡¡¿Qué te sucede?!! – pregunto preocupada y espantada a la vez por aquel llanto tan incontrolable.

- _¿Sakura? _– sin embargo Eriol miraba a la chica con pena. Mientras Sakura sin poder más descargaba su dolor en brazos de Tomoyo.

- Hay Tomoyo… - dijo al fin mientras las lagrimas disminuían… - Yo – alzó su mirada para un segundo después bajarla nuevamente con timidez

- em… yo… estaré mirando algunas cosas mas adelante…– se despidió algo cohibido mientras solo recibía una sonrisa por parte de Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunto mientras Sakura la miraba inquisitiva. Recordando que no podía comentar nada…

_De todos modos… Syaoran tiene pareja y el hecho de que le diga a su prima que estoy enamorada de el no ayudara mucho_.

- ¿No me tienes confianza? – Sakura negó apretándola en un fuerte abrazo

- Es solo que… tengo mucho sentimiento en mi corazón. Es mucho el dolor – comento en un susurro - Es mejor que me vaya a casa – dijo aun respirando de aquella forma en la cual demostraba que había llorado mucho…

- Sakura… - susurró Tomoyo mientras miraba como la muchacha a paso enérgico caminaba perdiéndose en la esquina… - _¿Qué le abra pasado?..._

- ¿Todo bien? – aquella mano blanca toco su hombro

- ¡¡Eriol!!... creí que te habías ido – comento Tomoyo mirando por primera vez sus ojos de cerca…

- Te invite un Helado y… yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – habló en forma galante a la vez que se incomodaba por la mirada de la muchacha - ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó mientras adquiría un tono rosa ligero

- Tus gafas… no las traes puestas – comento Tomoyo aun mirándolo – No me daba cuenta de que tus ojos son grises – sonrió al mirar el rubor en sus mejillas

- ¡¡Ah!!... es que… no las necesito tanto que digamos – comento buscando una oportunidad para esquivar aquella mirada – ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto mientras ella reía levemente.

- ¡¡Claro!! – Contesto la chica mientras seguía sus pasos – físicamente… - comenzó mientras el la miraba y proseguía con su mirada hacía el frente – no te pareces con tu hermano – dijo haciendo memoria al rostro de Bao – Bueno… no mucho… aunque sus facciones son casi iguales

- Bao es muy diferente a mi… tanto el como yo no nos conocemos. No sabemos que nos gusta. Cualquiera diría que somos unos extraños a extensión de la palabra.

- Por el tono que le das parece que no se llevan muy bien ¿ah?

- No… siempre salimos mal… - suspiró – eso molesta a mi madre. Por cierto – comenzó cambiando el tema – ¿A que has venido a Japón? – preguntó con toda facilidad mientras le abría la puerta de la heladería

- Yo solo vine… - miro el helado de vainilla. Señalándolo y sacando un poco de dinero – Por un cambio de aire

- Son veinticinco pesos – comento la muchacha de traje gracioso mientras Eriol aun se decidía por el suyo

- ¡¡Yo pago!!... – reacciono al momento que le entregaban su barquillo

Después de pagar y decidir donde se sentarían reanudaron la plática

- Así que… Un cambio de aire ¿No? – Ella asintió sintiendo la brisa en sus hombros - ¿Por qué? … ¿No te gustaba vivir en HongKong?

- Me encantaba vivir en HongKong… es un lugar maravilloso… es muy reconfortable y fresco. Las calles, las tiendas… las personas – suspiro triste al tener tantos recuerdos en su mente – Preferiría hablar de otra cosa Joven Eriol

- Lamento haberte incomodado – dijo mirando aquellos ojos con un toque de melancolía – Perdóname – ella negó borrando una lagrima insatisfecha

- Es que… solo quiero olvidar HongKong… - comento mientras llenaba aquella mente masculina de pura curiosidad – allí viví momentos hermosos…

- Si son hermosos… ¿Por qué olvidarlos? – se atrevió a comentar mirando que las lagrimas de la chica ahora eran mas abundantes aun así muy cohibidas

- Por que me recuerdan algo que ya no esta… conmigo

- ¿Un amor? – pregunto con dificultad

- Era más que un amor – comento mientras miraba la copa de los árboles. Aquella respuesta desalentó a Eriol, el cual no quería preguntar más…

_¿Acaso creí que podría tener una oportunidad con ella? _– giró su rostro hacía el centro de la mesa. Donde la mano de Tomoyo apretaba la servilleta

- Era… lo mas preciado para mi… - las lagrimas la empujaban a tapar su rostro. Lo que presionó el pecho de el – Era mi mejor amiga… mi confidente… - Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron completamente mientras sin pensarlo dos veces abrasaba con ternura y delicadeza a la muchacha – Mi hermana… - su llanto se soltó como lluvia después de un día muy caluroso – murió – ahora si Eriol se sentía un patán…

El recordar el dolor de perder a un ser querido era algo que el sabía perfectamente. Ya que, el perder a su padre. Aquel ejemplo a seguir para el… fue un dolor muy grande… que le costo varios años superar

- Yo… lo lamento tanto – comentó mientras Tomoyo suspiraba entre sus brazos - ¿Ya estas mejor? – preguntó mirándola sin alejarla de sus brazos

- Si… muchas gracias – contestó de forma seria

- ¬¬ se supone que los helados traen sonrisas… ¡¡Hay que demandarlos!! – Tomoyo rió mientras se alejaba de aquel cuerpo masculino – lamento haberte echo recordar cosas que no querías…

- No te preocupes… tu no sabías – suspiró – al contrario… desde que mi hermana murió no había llorado… ni siquiera me deje llorar el día de su entierro. Pero… mi corazón ya no podía más…

- Llorar es bueno… libera el alma… y el corazón – contesto de una forma tan especial lo que provocó un enorme sonrojo por parte de ella. El cual se elevo mas al sentir su dedo indicar ligeramente su pecho - ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto ayudándola a ponerse de pie

- Si… - contesto regalándole una enorme sonrisa – Eriol – el chico se volteo a su llamado – Gracias…

····································

- ¿Cómo has estado? – la voz imponente de aquel hombre rompió el silencio en aquella limosina.

- Bien… gracias – respondió aquella voz con un toque seco sin embargo con tono respetuoso

- Me tenias muy preocupada hijo – comento ahora la mujer mientras apretaba la mano del chico

- No tienes por que madre… Estoy bien – dijo sin siquiera mirarla

- Espero que pronto vuelvas a HongKong Syaoran – El hombre de ojos color ámbar miraron fijamente al muchacho – Pero… puedes tomarte tu tiempo…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – habló Mei-Ling con algo de confianza

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan que es adecuado? – comento Ieran mientras miraba el rostro de su hijo

- ¿Dos años?

- No – hablo secamente el hombre – Syaoran debe empezar con la responsabilidad del apellido ¿Espero no lo hayas olvidado hijo?

- No padre

- Entonces solo terminaras la preparatoria aquí – sentenció su madre mirando por la ventana

La limosina se detuvo frente al edificio de apariencia lujosa y si que lo era.

Las maletas fueron subidas por el chofer. Mientras que el hombre y la mujer con pinta elegante subían siendo seguidos por los dos Jóvenes.

- Tomoyo ¿Cómo has estado? – Saludo la mujer mientras miraba como la chica preparaba el comedor y contestaba con un sincero ·Bien Gracias· - ¡¡Oh!! Pero que barbaridad… deja que Lisa prepare Todo – la mujer de mirada tierna siguió el trabajo inconcluso de la chica…

Ya servida la cena. Ocuparon el comedor, dando paso a un estresante ambiente.

- Y… ¿Cómo les parece el ambiente aquí en Japón? – Pregunto con tono cariñoso la mujer

- Pues a mi me ha gustado mucho. Las personas son muy amables en este lugar…

- Aunque el clima se esta poniendo algo frío – agrego Mei-Ling frotando sus manos

- Si… es un hermoso lugar para pasar en Navidad – Agrego El Señor mientras miraba el rostro de su hijo - ¿Y a ti Syaoran?... – el muchacho levanto la mirada, enfocando sus ojos con los de su padre - ¿Qué te ah parecido?

- De lo más común… - comento solo por comentar. Para después continuar con la cena…

- La Responsabilidad del Clan es cada vez mas pesada… Syaoran – El muchacho puso algo de atención al relato que daba su padre – Sabes cuales son los requisitos para proseguir con la Presidencia del apellido… Espero que nunca se te olviden. La vida sigue Hijo – el muchacho entendió perfectamente aquellas palabras.

Así como perfectamente sabía cuales eran las condiciones. Casarse a los veinte años para poder ejercer su derecho como el jefe del Clan… y por su puesto… Tener un hijo Varón.

_Claro… que no las olvidare padre… si es que… no me muero_

·································

- ¡¡Hija!!... me tenias preocupada – el hombre de anteojos miraba como la muchacha cabizbaja ponía las bolsas en la mesa - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto alzando el rostro de la chica. Afortunadamente no había rastros de llanto pero si señas de dolor.

- Perdóname padre… Lo lamento mucho. Es solo que… me quede platicando con unas amigas y se me fue Toda la tarde – desvió la mirada, apartando su rostro de las manos de su padre…

- ¿No vas a cenar? – Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza – Te guardare un poco en el refrigerador. Por si después te da hambre…

Agradeció en voz alta, mientras subía a su habitación.

_# - Agradecería que no me dirigieras la palabra - #_

_¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

Se dejo caer en su cama. Mientras miles de pensamientos invadían su cabeza.

- No puedo… es que… no puedo – repetía una y otra vez mientras ahogaba su rostro en la almohada - ¿Y sabes por que?... – hizo una pequeña pausa – Por que ¡¡Me gustas!!... por que me eh enamorado de ti. Por que al fin eh cumplido mi sueño de amar a alguien… Por esa razón no puedo enojarme contigo, por esa simple razón no puedo dejar de hablarte… de mirarte… ¡¡Ahora menos puedo hacerlo!! – Las lagrimas descendían una tras otra, empapando aquella almohada de sobre funda rosa. – Y… aun que tu me odies. No puedes evitar esto que siento… - cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de sentir aquel encuentro tan dulce en aquel atajo… - ¿Qué te hizo Julieta?... ¿Por qué me odias si yo no te eh echo nada? – con las mismas dudas en su mente… poco a poco sus ojos se fueron sellando. Mientras que aquellas lagrimas se sellaban en sus pestañas…

···················································

- Ayer Sakura… estaba llorando – Se escucho el susurro de aquella voz en la total oscuridad – Sin embargo… no me dijo el porque

- Por que mas será… Si no por Syaoran – Tomoyo suspiró encendiendo la lámpara - ¡¡Es que Tomoyo!!... ¡¡Es mas que obvio!! Ella esta enamorada de Syaoran…

- Lo se… Y se que ella puede hacer que Syaoran vuelva a la realidad

- Si… eso también lo se… ¡¡Pero ya estoy cansada Tomoyo!!... solo la hace sufrir. ¿Crees que no le dolió el echo que el le haya dicho que nunca sería como Julieta?... – Tomoyo asintió - ¡¡Si a mi me dolió!! Ahora a ella… que esta enamorada de el…

- Y… si le explicamos a Sakura todo lo referente a Julieta – Preguntó Tomoyo mirando el retrato del buró – Mei-Ling no respondió.

- Por lo que veo… - comenzó mientras apagaba la lámpara nuevamente – Tú también ves el reflejo de tu hermana en ella ¿Verdad?

Solo se escucho un suspiro

- Tomoyo… no llores – susurró Mei sentándose a su lado

- Eriol… me dijo que era bueno llorar Mei-Ling – El silencio volvió a rondar en la habitación por eternos minutos. El llanto dejo de escucharse dándole paso a un enorme respiro.

- Así que… ¿Eriol? – Tomoyo sonrió sonrojándose

- Si… Eriol

**·····················································**

¡¡Hola!!

¡¡Gomen!! ¡¡Sorry!! ¡¡Lo siento!!

En el capitulo pasado no les pude agradecer y quiero pedirles unas enormes disculpas.

No se que pasa con FF ¬¬… cada que cambia su imagen. Son caracteres que quita o forma de subir las historias . Es un revoltijo…

Pero bueno --. ¡¡Ya que me queda!!

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?

¡¡Espero que Fantásticamente JaJaJa!! . 

¡¡Ahora!!.... los agradecimientos

««Yashineishon»» ¡¡Yashi!!... mi querida Shuneishon (Shuneishon: Todo aquello que ocupa un lugar en el espació.. O… así les digo a mis amigas) ¿Cómo estas?... espero que muy bien nn. Jo Jo Jo ¡¡Yo estoy fantástica de Salud!!... sin embargo… estoy pasando lo que Sakura en este Fic… --. Creeme que sentir la mirada de ese muchacho de mi salón es como estar en el infierno mismo.. y lo peor es que ¡¡ME gusta!! ToT… no se que hacer… estoy desesperada. Pero… bueno -- ya vienen vacaciones y no lo veré. Y… mejor cambiando el tema. Me alegra que te haya gustado el Capitulo nn. ¡¡Oye apropósito!!... lei tu fic de Arnol… ¬¬ creo que no te deje Review… perdoname!! Pero lo lei apurada... y me hizo sentir... snif snif mas triste... pero es que esta precioso!!... me súper encanto nn. Bueno… espero este Capitulo te haya gustado nn.

Nos vemos… Bechos… ¡¡Ely!!

««Celina Sosa»» Bueno… (Ely toma mucho aire) ¡¡Prímelo!!... Syaoran le grito eso a Sakura… pobre ¡¡Esta traumado!! --… JaJaJa ¡¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo… nn lo hice con mucho entusiasmo… YYYYYY Ojala te guste este nn… ¡¡Arrivederchi!!

««Liver»»… Jo Jo Jo… Bueno… la canción es una muy bonita… y me gusto para ese capitulo. Además… ¿Qué sería el Fic sin la imprudencia de Mei? --u creo que no tendría ese toque de sabor Jo Jo Jo non. ¡¡Muchas Gracias por leer Mi fic!!... Espero te Guste este Capitulo… ¡¡Bishe Bishe!!

««LadySivermoon14»» ¡¡hola!!... Me gusta mucho saber que te provocó mucha emoción el capitulo anterior… ¡¡Ojala y este lo haga!! nn. Si… la verdad mi prima me quiera ahorcar al saber que todavía el no se enamora… ya que por lo regular se enamoran rápido ¡¡Pero NO!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA esta vez tardaran un buen. ¡¡Aquí tienes la continuación o.o!! ¡¡BYE!!

««Fukaru Rhyan»» ¬¬ por que Todas quieren matar al lindo de Syaoran… ( ¬¬ si pues… ¡¡Todos contra la loca escritora!!) ¬¬ Gracias subconsciente. Bueno… La drama de este Fic. Es que El hermoso de Syaoran se comporte de esa manera… y creeme que Sakura esta sufriendo como no te imaginas. ¡¡Te lo digo por que yo estoy viviendo aquella mirada que Syaoran le echa a Sakura!! Y es horrible. --. No te preocupes por la tardanza del Review… las disculpas son de parte mia por tardarme con el Cap. ¡¡Y SI!! Tomoyo Y Eriol van a terminar como pareja. Mas pronto de lo que tu crees… nn… ¡¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! ¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!

««Princes Of Light»» JaJaJaJaJa bueno… no es que Syaoran este obsesionado… si no que pues en verdad amó a Julieta y pues… supongo que al amar te duele dejar a la persona ¿No crees?. JaJaJaJaJa a mi tambien se em antojo con aquel disfraz ¡¡Wow!! O.o. ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Y ¡¡nos vemos prontito!!

««Arinayed»» ¡¡hola!!... muchas gracias por tus opiniones tan positivas para mi fic nn. ¡¡Pronto estarán juntos!! Solo hay que esperar y hacer changuitos… ¡¡Espero te haya gustado este capitulo!!

««Roryherm»» ¡¡Hola!! nn mucho gusto Natali. ¡¡Yo también tengo 16!! Recien cumpliditos!! nn ¡¡Vivan las dieciseñeras Jo Jo JaJaJaja --u. me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. nn… ¡¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!

««Flor de Agua»» ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic.!! es muy satisfactorio saber que te agradan los capítulos!!. ¡¡Nos vemos en el capitulo 7 nn… ¡¡BYE!!

¡¡Muchas Gracias pos todos sus comentarios!!

¡¡Nos vemos en el Próximo Capitulo nn!!

**Athena Asamiya Mr**


	7. Mi Triste Realidad

Al fin! Otro capitulo mas de CR&J nn

Espero les guste mucho, aunque este capitulo es como un relleno para empezar como otra temporada JaJaJaja

Bien! Comencemos!

_"Recuerdos"_

_Pensamientos_

Narradora

- Parlamentos -

**Como Romeo Y Julieta**

Capitulo VII

**Mi Triste Realidad**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El otoño arrasaba cada vez mas con todas las hojas de los árboles, desnudándolos y advirtiéndoles la temporada de invierno.

- Y dicen que la primavera es la época del amor – Murmuró Mei-Ling con su paso inseguro. Últimamente se sentía sola, tal vez siempre había estado sola. Sus padres habían muerto desde que ella era muy pequeña y solo quedan en su mente facciones fugases que le producen dolor de cabeza al querer recordarlas con perfección.

La mayoría de las personas la catalogaban como una chica berrinchuda e inmadura. Pero no era así. Mei-Ling era muy tierna, amable, comprensible y le dedicaba mucha atención a Syaoran pues lo quería como a un hermano, el que nunca tuvo.

- Mei-Ling Buenos días – Saludo Tomoyo saliendo del ascensor – Syaoran ya se fue a la escuela ¿Verdad? – La chica asintió con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar ese sentimiento depresivo que la invadía siempre en esa época del año ¿Te sientes mal? Te noto algo… triste -

¡JA¿Yo triste? – Dijo en tono orgulloso mirando hacía adelante – Creo que necesitas lentes. Hablando de lentes – susurró cerca de su oído dándole leves codazos. Eriol caminaba a paso lento con sus manos en los bolsillos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta que las chicas se aproximaban a el – Vamos Tomoyo �¡Háblale! – diciendo esto la empujo hacía el, recibiendo solo la mirada acecina de su mejor amiga.

- Bu… buenos días Joven Eriol – Saludo con rubor en sus mejillas

- Señorita Tomoyo – Dijo sorprendido – Muy buenos días -

- Es temprano todavía… Le gusta madrugar ¿Cierto-

- Igual que a usted – Tomoyo sonrió tomando una hoja color naranja – Sabe, mi época favorita es el otoño. ¿Y la de usted-

- A mi me encanta la primavera – murmuró – Sin embargo, todas las épocas tienen su encanto -

Mei-Ling miró a la pareja con una sonrisa. Pues el pensamiento de que ya tenía dos parejas a quien juntar le provocó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – _Como me gustaría correr con la misma suerte _– Pensó mirando reír a los chicos frente a ella. Sin embargó miró a tras de ella. El hermano de Hiragisawa caminaba con mirada pensativa. – Buenos días Hiragisawa – Saludó como si tuviera toda la alegría del mundo.

- Señorita Li… muy buenos días – su respuesta había sido sin ningún esfuerzo de aparentar felicidad. Mei-Ling sabía muy bien que ese chico estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero a ella le gustaba su primo y su primo seguía con esa obsesión de su ex. Suspiró buscando un tema de que hablar.

- Lo noto algo triste – Bao dio un respingo y miró a su hermano con ceja alzada – Creo que pronto tendrá cuñada – Dijo Mei divertida al saber donde se dirigía la mirada del ingles. Bao miró la sonrisa de Mei-Ling y sonrió un poco

- Eso espero… mi hermano es un huraño. Me sorprende que una chica tan amable como lo es Daidouji le dirija la palabra. – Mei lo miró. Por un momento quedó encantada ante aquella sonrisa, sin embargo se paro en seco ella misma con la objetividad del "En que estoy pensando"

- Eriol es un chico muy amable y por lo que veo tiene muchas cosas en común con Tomoyo - se detuvo buscando algo en su mochila y después rió – Olvide desayunar… ¿Gustas la mitad de mi manzana? – Bao miró a Mei-Ling con algo de duda… ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable con el?... después sonrió al mirar el rostro de la chica.

Rió – Yo tampoco lo hice –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El ruido del despertador había colmado su paciencia. Sakura ya estaba despierta unos minutos antes de que aquel molestoso objeto la despertara. Aun era temprano todavía y Gracias al cielo entraban una hora mas tarde a la acostumbrada hora normal. Estiró sus brazos dando un largo bostezó y froto sus ojos los cuales estaban levemente hinchados de tanto llorar. – _Si mi madre me viera triste estaría muy infeliz _– Pensó mirando un retrato de ella, su madre y su padre sobre el buró de a lado.

Cepillo su cabello y se puso el uniforme lo mas rápido que pudo.

- Sakura… el desayuno esta listo – Gritó su padre desde la cocina. La chica sonrió sin contestar nada. Sentía su boca seca y su garganta raspada.

Al bajar miró a su hermano mirar caricaturas. ¿Hoy no tuviste clases Touya? – El chico señalo el reloj

- Hoy no me toca servicio – diciendo esto apago el televisor – Solo te estoy esperando a ti para irnos lo mas pronto posible -

- Huy que genio – dijo tomando el vaso de jugo y un pan – Hoy no tengo mucha hambre papá. �¡Touya apresúrate! … Nos vemos en la tarde padre… �¡Vete con cuidado al trabajo! – El hombre sonrió acompañándolos a la puerta.

- Sakura – dijo tocando la mejilla de su hija antes de que esta saliera ¿Te pasa algo? – la chica trago un poco de saliva y le dio su mejor sonrisa

- No papá… ¿Qué me habría de pasarme? – disiento esto se fue juntó con Touya – _Mas que estar enamorada de un chico que solamente me odia sin razón aparente… _- Pensó bajando la mirada. Su hermano se despidió de ella con una sonrisa al igual que ella. Caminó más rápidamente. Frente a ella estaba aquel atajo que le había dado la oportunidad de sentir una sensación imaginablemente bella. Camino con el pensamiento de que quizás se volvía a repetir. Sin embargo la banca estaba vacía, solo cubierta por hojas de colores opacos. Con pocos ánimos miró hacia el frente y dio un respingo al mirar quien estaba frente a ella. – _Syaoran _– pensó tratando de ocultar sus emociones, el chico se acercó a ella sin expresión en su rostro.

- Creo que esto te pertenece – dijo extendiéndole un cuaderno color rosa – Hoy el maestro de matemáticas va a revisar libretas y pensé que la necesitarías para pasar – Sakura la tomó con cierta ilusión en sus ojos. Pues la esperanza de un discúlpame había invadido su corazón.

- Gracias – murmuró mirándolo asentir y avanzar tres pasos mas – Oye Li… Yo -

- Kinomoto no creas que esto es un gesto para iniciar una amistad. No quiero tu amistad, NO la necesito… Como debo hacerte entender que no quiero tu limosna de palabras – Sakura lo miró con la boca semiabierta bajando la mirada con pena y tristeza. – Yo no quiero tener nada, absolutamente nada relacionado contigo – Sakura lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido

- Eres la persona más estupida que eh conocido. Eres cruel, No te importan los sentimientos de los demás… Si, me ha quedado claro lo que piensas de mi, tus deseos hacía a mi… - suspiró sintiendo muchas ganas de llorar – No entiendo como es que Julieta te quiere – poco a poco pequeñas lagrimitas recorrían sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza y coraje – Si es que te quiere… por que tu no mereces el cariño de NINGUNA persona – diciendo esto se echo a correr.

Syaoran la miró irse con sorpresa… y lo peor era que le daba toda la razón…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo escuchaba divertida los relatos de la niñez que Eriol le contaba. A decir verdad ese chico la estaba matando de insomnio. Comenzaba a sentir la extraña necesidad de estar con el. De mirarlo, de escuchar su voz. Y su rostro se iluminaba a cada sonrisa que Eriol lo otorgaba... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… fantástico? Era siempre la misma pregunta. Aunque no lo había tratado más que dos días comenzaba a creer que cupido al fin la había iluminado.

- Creo que yo era el mas travieso – dijo finalizando su ultimo relato con una sonrisa. Tomoyo asintió con alegría.

¿Por qué se mudaron aquí… en Tomoeda? – Preguntó Tomoyo mirándolo suspirar.

- Mi hermano esta perdidamente Obsesionado con Sakura – susurró – Ella es una chica hermosa, tierna, dulce… comprendo el por que de esa loca obsesión, pero ella no lo ve mas que como a un amigo. Su mejor amigo. Lo puedo ver cuando ella lo mira… ella necesita de el pero el no quiere brindarle su amistad si no es estando como su novio… el puede jurarme que la ama pero yo también puedo jurar que no es así. – Tomoyo miró a Bao disimuladamente y puso la mirada al frente… tal vez era verdad como también podía ser mentira… y aunque fuera verdad o mentira Sakura quería a una persona que comenzaba a creer era imposible.

- Buenos días – Aquella voz delgada los hizo girar la mirada. Los ojos de Sakura estaban tristes… hinchados… y a decir verdad no se le veía nada bien.

- Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien? – ella solo asintió sentándose en su lugar. Dentro de pronto él estaría allí – Sakura… yo se que no es así… Confía en mí, por favor – Ella la miró y antes de contestar el ruido de la puerta la sobresalto. Si, era él, Tomoyo entonces lo comprendió todo – _Tendremos una larga charla Syaoran Li _– pensó negando y sentándose en su lugar.

Los ojos de Syaoran miraron a la chica con algo de arrepentimiento. Esperaba que ella lo mirara pero solo giró la mirada… debería estar feliz ¿no? Eso era lo que deseaba… sin embargo… no le gustaba nada esa sensación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sonido de la chicharra les dio el minuto de alegría a los alumnos. Al fin las clases terminaban. Todos, sin excepción tomaban sus cosas y salían de las aulas. Sin embargo Sakura se sentía tan pesada, tan mal, enferma… la persona más infeliz de todo Tomoeda.

Sin subir la mirada comenzó a juntar sus lápices y libreta. Lentamente gajos de cabello resbalaban por su frente. No, en verdad que no se le veía nada bien.

- Sakura – Disimuladamente levantó la mirada, volviendo la a bajar juntando un poco de cabello tras sus orejas ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – La voz gruesa de su amigo hacía que su corazón palpitara de cólera. Ella negó – Sakura, mírame – Syaoran miró a aquella pareja murmurar. Se levanto tratando de no toparse con los ojos verdes de la chica, o la mirada acusadora de las demás. Bao tomó la barbilla de Sakura levantando su rostro, sé inclino levemente hacía ella – Creo que debemos hablar – le sonrió tratando de animarla. Sin embargo ella se levantó de su asiento lentamente.

¿Me acompañas a casa? – Bao la miró con una sonrisa – Muchas gracias Bao.

Caminaron casi sin rumbo. Después de ver aquel árbol poco a poco soltando cada una de sus hojas secas. Sakura solo se dejó caer en el pasto, dejando caer su mochila a un lado.

- No se que me sucede –

- Yo si – Sakura lo miró sintiendo de nuevo aquella sensación desagradable en el pecho. Volteó su mirada hacía el frente – Te has enamorado ¿No es así? – Ella lo miró sorprendida conteniendo esas ganas de llorar ¿Por qué no me cuentas como pasó? – Ella solo encogió sus piernas abrasándolas ligeramente.

- No hay mucho que contar – Bao la miró con tristeza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – Soy tan infeliz Bao… muy pero muy infeliz…

- Sakura – susurró mirándola llorar

- No sabes cuanto duele… cuanto me duele. Que gana con hacerme llorar, con hacerme sufrir, tanto, tanto -

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Las cortinas estaban ligeramente cerradas. El ambiente podía sentirse egocéntrico y hasta demasiado pesado. La tención no podía aumentar más.

- Ya no eres un chiquillo – Fue la primera frase que lo hizo prestar atención – Tenemos diecisiete años Syaoran – El bajó la mirada dándose una idea del porque del interrogatorio ¿Tu piensas que yo no recuerdo a mi hermana¿Qué yo no la extraño? – Suspiró – Pues te equivocas Syaoran… No sabes como la extraño, como la necesito, como quisiera que estuviese aquí, en estos momentos tan imperfectos. – el chico trato de mirar la caída del sol – Cuando llegamos aquí prometimos dejar los recuerdos de Julieta atrás. Empezar sin ella… eso no significa que no la recordaremos ¿Verdad?... sin embargo te has obsesionado con un recuerdo… ¿Qué no entiendes que ella NUNCA volver�¡Por dios Syaoran¡Por que te auto torturas! – El chico bajó la mirada recargando sus hombros en sus rodillas. Tomoyo se puso de pie – Déjala descansar en paz… Nadie tuvo la culpa de su muerte… Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para todo… No la eches a perder. – diciendo esas palabras lo mas dulce posible Salió. Syaoran se puso de pie pensativo…

Algo estaba cambiando…

Una sensación escalofriante reino la habitación. Poco a poco entraba una brisa algo perturbadora. Y parado allí, mirando como aquel viento acompañado de aquellas pequeñas florerillas silvestres _Las favoritas de Julieta_ pensó pescando la más bella, la cual caía justamente a un retrato bajo la cama.

_"Hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

Levanto la mirada jurando haber escuchado su voz. Tomo aquella fotografía que juro conservar por siempre.

Suspiró con una sonrisa, mientras que lentamente se acercaba a la ventana. Poco a poco abría las cortinas… mirando aquella lejana estrella brillar con una fuerza tan bella.

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe Julieta… siempre te tendré en mi corazón_

Dejó caer la fotografía.

La noche estaba en su punto, y la estrella había dejado de brillar… solamente la sonrisa color lila de Julieta se impregnó unos segundos en su mente… para después desaparecer. - _No sabes como te voy a extrañar…_-

_&&&&&&&&&_

_¿Aun me amas Bao?_

Esa pregunta era lo que lo mantenía en silencio por esos diez minutos más estresantes. ¿Por qué lo preguntaba¿Acaso no era más que obvio¿Qué no lo notaba?

- Nunca podría dejar de amarte Sakura… nunca, nunca – Ella lo miró con una tímida mirada, sin sonreír, sin mover los labios.

- Perdóname -

Bao la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y fingida – No tengo por que Sakura… Tu no me has obligado a hacerlo… solo yo tengo la culpa de enamorarme de mi mejor amiga – Sakura posó su mirada hacía al frente

- No entiendo Bao… por que no me enamore de ti ¿Por qué no puedo corresponderte? – suspiró siendo mirada por el

- Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad – ni supo en que momento ya la cercanía de los dos era de centímetros, ni mucho menos cuando su mejor amigo le había tomado la mano con una ternura in describible. Ella solo vacilo jugando con sus pupila y las de el. Sus labios se tambaleaban temblorosos y su mentalidad se nublo no dejándola pensar.

- Es que no hay nada que pensar – murmuró agachando su rostro – Perdóname Bao… perdóname por favor – tomó su mochila y se puso de pie – Aunque me jures que me aras olvidarlo se que no podrás, solo te mentiría, solo te haría sufrir y eso es algo que no puedo hacer… simplemente no puedo…No quiero lastimarte Bao – Se inclino levemente hacía el abrasándolo con fuerza – Perdóname por favor Bao… solo puedo ser tu amiga… no me pidas el amor que nunca te podré dar. Se que sueno una egoísta y que… - Pero el no la dejó continuar

- Perdóname a mí Sakura – dijo separándola de el – Por insistirte a algo que se que nunca dirás si, solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estaré aquí para ti. – Ella le sonrió y besó su mejilla

- Ya veras… que encontraras a esa persona que te amara con mucha ternura y que se ganara tu hermoso corazón

_&&&&&&&&&&_

¿Estas bien? – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron a la par al mirar al chico que tomaba su mano con delicadeza. Ella asintió sonrojándose levemente.

El grupo de chicas miraban al apuesto muchacho muy cerca de su compañera. Tomoyo y Mei-Ling intercambiaron miradas, mientras que Naoko miraba a su primo apretar la quijada.

El muchacho de ojos color Rubí miro a la chica separarse de él aun sonrojada…

- Debo irme… se me hace tarde. Espero volverte a ver… Sakura – Ella abrió los ojos mirándole con extrañeza. Sus amigas ya estaban tras de ella con miles de signos de interrogación en sus mentes

¿Lo conocías? – Ella negó recogiendo su monedero

- Sin embargo… ¿Por qué siento que si- Syaoran miraba la escena desde el portón. Tomoyo y Mei-Ling caminaron lo más lento posible… después de todo Sakura y Syaoran debían seguir con sus oportunas regularizaciones matemáticas. Sin embargo… Aquella fría y corta conversación daría un giro un tanto inesperado. Sakura cruzó mirada con él. El solo la giró rápidamente. Por un momento el corazón de Sakura se nublo. No tendría valor de soportar ver por minutos su rostro… no, no podría… ya no. – No te preocupes Li… no necesito de ti mas – Mei-Ling Y Tomoyo se miraron sorprendidas… Bao se detuvo mirando a Sakura quitar tajantemente la mirada sobre Syaoran, dejándolo con la boca semiabierta…

_"No te mereces el cariño de NINGUNA persona"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

�¡Al fin! Eh acabado un capitulo de CRYJ (Como Romeo Y Julieta)

(Ely saltando por toda la recamara)

Estoy tan contenta…

Unos adelantitos sobre la ultima escena es que. Ese chico le causara muchos problemas no solo a SS si no a TODOS…

Les adelanto que es una persona mala…

Sin embargo solo estará en cuatro capítulos más o menos. Será muy importante para que SS se hablen de nuevo…

(Suspiro) Bueno… creo que yo estoy igual o mas confundida que ustedes créanme JaJaJa Solo espero hacer un buen trabajo!

Bien Ahora los agradecimientos:

**Yashirin **JeJeJe Claro que puedes ponerme un sobrenombre! Y claro que te considero una gran amiga! Me has apoyado en TODOS mis fics! La verdad es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo… que les guste a leer mis fics… eso me pone muy feliz nn.

Bueno jajaja creo que ese misterio pronto se resorberá… el por que de que Syaoran haga llorar mucho a Sakura.

Y si deberitas me gusto tu fic de Arnoldo! Hay como adoro a ese cabeza de balón. (L) JaJajaja. Bueno.. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, pero creo que andas de Vacaciones ¿verdad?.

Bueno espero estés muy bien. ¡Cuídate!

Te Q.

Athena

**Celina Sosa **¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 6 n.n. Bueno con respecto a la pareja de Mei-Ling MUAJAJAJA ya la tengo lista solo falta darle tiempo al tiempo. Y Espero te guste este capitulo n.n que estaba muy pero muy inspirada, tanto que creo que me salio mal JeJeJe Bueno… Nos vemos! N.n

**Liver **Bueno… antes que nada que bueno que te gusto el Cap. Pasado… Y con respecto a tu duda: Bueno en realidad Sakura Y Syaoran no son Romeo Y Julieta. Solo Sakura DCA que la amen como se amaron R&J. Y con eso de que se mueren… Pues claro que no matare a ninguno de los dos… Bueno, al menos no quiero matarlos JeJeJe pero si con forme sigue la trama se da la ocasión jajajaja… ya lo veras. El final no esta muy cerca… pero tampoco muy lejos… Muchas gracias por leerme! Nos vemos nn

**Princes of Light **JeJeJe Bueno Es que entendamos a Syao. Esta cegado por el amor que ya no tiene, sin embargo algo le esta pasando que lo esta haciendo tomar ese odio con Sakura… JaJaJa y creo te parecerá muy corto este capitulo pero es que pienso actualizar pronto. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo n.n ¡Bye!

**Serenity-princes **Buenoooo Si, esa chica digamos que era Julieta, que creo en este capitulo ah logrado que Syaoran la olvide. Bueno… el no la ha olvidado sin embargo… desde este capitulo no le quedara tiempo para recordarla. Lamento haberte echo esperar T-T Pero lo tuve que volver a hacer por que habían vendido mi PC y bueno, se hizo un desma… JaJajaja Y con respecto a la escena SS, no te preocupes Que muy pero muy pronto veras una y me encargare que sea demasiado pero muy tierna. Bueno… espero que te haya gustado este Cap. Cuidate! Y Saludos! Nos vemos muy pronto.

**Julia Sakura **aJaJa Bueno un slaudo a Hikari. Y a ti tambien n.n muchas gracias por sus opiniones nn. Nos vemos en el proximo Cap!

**Ladysilvermoon 1426 **No te preocupes! Syaoran ya no la ara sufrir tanto… Sin embargo Sakura se morira dia con dia por el… JaJajaja Bueno sin querer no estaba ocupada pero T-T ya voy a entrar, y no han pagado el teléfono. Así que espero actualizar antes de que me lo corten. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo…

**Fukaru Rhyan **JajajaJA Fiu! Bueno después de que acabemos el fic se pueden desquitar con Syao jajajaja… Y tranquila no te desesperes. Que muy pero muy pronto las platicas que Tomoyo le ha dado van a hacer efectos. JaJajajaja Nombre ahorita las conciencias están descansando, pero muy pronto volverán los exámenes, oajala te hayan ido bien. Muchas gracias por tus deceos. Espero que tambien a ti te llegue el amor!.. y pues diras que no lo puedo olvidar! (Tijer como te aborrezco!) JaJaJaJa Bueno ya me deskite con el!... Espero te vaya muy bien! Cuidate mucho! Y que todo el año sea super positivo! Bye!

**Roryherm **Jajajaja SIII vivan los 16! Jupi Jupi! JaJaJaJa Pues si pero muy pronto Sakura se sentira mejor! Y pronto comenzaran los romances! Espero que tu también estés muy bien! Ojala te haya gustado este fic! Nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo! Chao chao! n.n

**Yarumi-San** ¡Ohayo! Que bueno que te encante mi FF .. pero que es Kirei?. Aquí tienes mi actualisacion!... espero te haya gustado! Bye!

**Shiori** Me alegra que te gustaran TODOS los capitulos ;) Jajajajaja Si… todas queremos a ese chico tan KAWAII. Ojala tambien te haya gustado este capitulo n.n Lo hice con mucho esmero! N.n Nos vemos en el proximo cpaitulo! Bye!

**Viajera** Hola! Mmm tu pagina WEB no apareció! Pero si la pones otra vez yo encantada de unirme!... nos vemos! Bye!

**Kilia** JeJejej calma calma! Pobre syaoran jajaja pero se lo merece! Mj! JaJaja ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo!... nos vemos muy prontito! Chao!

**Mery **JeJejeJe Muchas gracias por tus opiniones y si! Hago sufrir mucho a Sakura pero pronto la dejare descansar y ahora are sufrir a TODOs hasta al perro JAJAJAJA . Nos vemos! Bye!

**Yarumi **Aquí tienes la actualización! Espero te guste este capitulo! Muchas gracias por tu opinión! N.n prometo actualizar muy pronto! Bye!

Bueno! Es todo! Muchas gracias a TODAS las que se toman lamolestia de leer mi Raro Fic! Ojala y les haya gustado Este capitulo!

Nos vemos después! Muy pronto! Lo prometo!

Cuidense y Adiosin!

**Athena Asamiya MR**


	8. Nuestro Primer Proyecto

Buenas noches Muchachotas. El capitulo no me pareció muy bueno pero ojala y ustedes opinen que si o que no. Ya saben que yo acepto cualquier comentario bueno o malo de ustedes. n.n y si no les pareció este capitulo prometo hacerlo mucho mejor el nueve! ¿Zaz? Bueno… Las Dejo y Comencemos…

(Bueno Ya Tenía que no ponía esto pero mas vale que lo ponga aunque sea cada tercer capitulo: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura **NO **me pertenecen son y serán de Clamp.. Las cuales por cierto deberían hacer una continuación!)

**Como Romeo Julieta**

Capitulo VIII

**Nuestro Primer Proyecto**

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Pequeños copos de nieve descendían del cielo. Su mirada se maravillaba y dos o tres suspiros salían seguidamente y en sus ojos verdes una chispa de alegría se veía a pesar de lo nublado que estaba su corazón.

Es… precioso – murmuró olvidándose que estaba en clase. Tomó aire al sentir el fresco y ligero viento en su rostro.

Señorita Kinomoto y – el dedo índice se paseo por las listas. Sakura miró a la maestra con mirada de otro planeta… pues no había puesto atención en Toda la clase. – Li Syaoran – Ambos hicieron sus sillas para atrás al mismo tiempo y miraban sorprendidos a la profesora… la cual sonrió tiernamente – Eh notado que ustedes dos jovencitos no interactúan – Sakura miró el reflejo de sorpresa que su "Amor platónico" tenía, por la ventana. Tomoyo y Mei-Ling rieron divertidas ante la reacción de la pareja. – Bueno Jóvenes… Esta práctica es muy sencilla… El tema de Hoy- Se puso de pie tomando un crayón – Responsabilidad. Un valor muy importante ¿No creen? – Todos asintieron – Cada pareja que he formado se las arreglara para cuidar de un pequeño huevo que les entregare. ¡Espero! Que sean unos buenos padres. La calificación de este proyecto se reflejara en el final… tómenlo como un examen adelantado… El trabajo lo entregaran ENTRANDO de vacaciones de diciembre. Solo nos falta una semana para poder salir de la escuela y solo les deseo una feliz Navidad y un Muy buen prospero año nuevo… ¡Ah! Un reporte DIARIO de cada una de sus actividades con sus hijos… cada reacción que han visto en el huevo y por supuesto SUS reacciones con el. – Sonrió mirando el reloj del aula – Bien jóvenes pasen por su "hijo" – Cada mujer de cada pareja paso por el pequeño huevo. Algunas con pena, otras con diversión y otras con entusiasmo.

Vaya Sakura… te toco el bombón de la clase – Murmuró una chica frente a ella. Sakura solo se mordió el labio imaginándose las horribles vacaciones que pasaría junto con él.

Oh vamos Bao… creí que ya habían aclarado todo – Naoko miró a su primo suspirar con tristeza, el asintió - ¿Entonces? – Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros – si sigues con esa cara tan FEA – rió – Mei pensara que te desagrada – Bao miró a Mei-Ling conversar con Tomoyo. Aquella sonrisa lo obligo a sonreír. Mei se dio cuenta de la mirada y lo regreso a ver mostrándole el huevo… el le dio una sonrisa de a lado y trato de mirar para otro lugar.

Eriol miró a su Hermosa pareja acercársele – Serás una mamá muy bonita – dijo con algo de vergüenza. Tomoyo sonrió y le entregó el huevo - ¿Cómo empezaremos el proyecto? ¿Ya estamos casados no? – La chica rió un poco y asintió

Si Eriol… se supone que somos padres de dieciséis años. Esta actividad tiene doble sentido… - Eriol la miró sin entender – Si… mira. Si te pones a analizar… en estas épocas hay muchos embarazos indeseados o chicas que se "casan" a temprana edad pensando que el matrimonio es color de rosa… y olvidan que es una gran, enorme responsabilidad – finalizo con sabiduría.

Si… ahora que lo pienso si… ¿Crees que nos cueste trabajo? ¿Tendremos que dormir en la… misma casa? – Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco y negó

La profesora nos dijo que nosotros nos las arregláramos. Pero supongo que no… que te parece si pasamos la mayor parte con el y en las noches nos turnamos… ¿Te parece?. Creo que muchos le aran así… la maestra dice que tenemos que salir por lo menos DOS veces a la semana con él a algún lugar…

No te olvides del diario que llevaremos a cabo – Ambos sonrieron

_Todos parecen estar tan contentos. Yo debería estar contenta! Pero esta es una sensación agridulce._

Sentía sus nervios erizar sus pequeños cabellos que estaban libres tras su nuca. Syaoran respiró ruidosamente y se puso de pie.

Si queremos hacer un buen trabajo debemos organizarnos – Murmuró aun de pie. Sakura asintió tragándose los enormes deseos de mirarlo - ¿Y bien? –

Suspiró – Creo que… nos turnaremos en las noches y en las mañanas pues veremos que actividad debemos tomar… - susurró sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Dejaron pasar cortos minutos - Ki…Kinomoto – Susurró Syaoran apretando sus puños – Yo se que – Tomó aire dando entender que lo que diría le tomaría mucho trabajo. Sakura lo miró con algo de vergüenza, pues "ya sabía" a donde se dirigía esa conversación… sin embargo no se dio cuenta de **ese** tono de voz, aquel nerviosismo y aquella nueva actitud.

No te preocupes Li – lo miró a los ojos con algo de dolor en ellos, dolor que Syaoran trato de ignorar – No te hablare mas de lo necesario – Hizo una pausa ante el asombro de él.

Kinomoto Yo no… - Sakura no lo dejó continuar.

No te preocupes esta tarde me quedare con él – Tomó su mochila y al huevo y salió del salón.

_Fue… el momento más difícil. _– Pensó sin dejar de mirar el pequeño ovalo entre sus manos – Debes tener frío pequeño – murmuró metiéndolo en el bolsillo de enfrente de su abrigo.

Hola – Dejó de caminar mirando al chico frente a ella. Le dio una media sonrisa y él una de oreja a oreja.

¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre y yo no se el tuyo? – Preguntó rápidamente.

¿Tu nombre? – Respondió – Creo que no tengo la virtud de conocerlo, pero si me lo dices… – Sakura levantó una ceja

Y todavía lo niegas – suspiró - ¿Por qué me dijiste Sakura entonces? –

Porque… eres muy bonita al igual que esa flor – sonrió – Un momento… ¿Ese es tu nombre? – Sakura sonrió algo desganada y asintió – Mi nombre es Tao Li – Sakura parpadeo algo anonada.

¿Li? –

Así es… ¿Tiene algo de malo? – Ella negó suspirando sin dejar de verlo. Después de una pausa lo volvió a mirar.

¿Tienes Familia en China, HongKong? –

Mi madre es japonesa, mi padre era de china –

¿Era? – El asintió

Murió cuando era pequeño. No se de mi familia por parte de el… al parecer mi padre había discutido con sus padres, ellos no estaban de acuerdo en su matrimonio – Finalizó con una agradable sonrisa.

Susurró un Lo siento y aparto su vista de el - ¿Tienes Tíos en China? –

Asintió – Un tío, su esposa. La hermana de mi padre también falleció, lo se por que mi mamá me contó que ella fue su mejor amiga… por ella conoció a mi padre -

Vaya – susurró mirando el rostro del muchacho – Creo que nunca dejas de sonreír – dijo contagiada por la sonrisa. El se rasco la cabeza con diversión.

Te eh visto muchas veces pasar por este puente – Le susurró muy de cerca. Sakura se sorprendió mirando el lugar en donde estaban. – Y siempre pasabas con una sonrisa – Hizo un énfasis en **pasabas** – Ya no te e visto sonreír. No como lo hacías…-

No puedo creer que estemos ya en el puente… no me di cuenta de cuando salimos de la escuela – dijo cambiando la conversación apropósito.

El la miró con algo de picardía - ¿Tienes novio? – Preguntó acercándose un poquito más. Sakura lo miró y negó rápida y nerviosamente. El solo sonrió y la miró retroceder.

Bu…bueno debo doblar esta esquina… ¡Me dio gusto conocerte – Cuando iba a decir su apellido el grito su nombre –Tao! – rió continuando al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con nerviosismo. El se giró y continuó su camino.

6969696969696969696

Mei-Ling miraba con entretenimiento la novela Japonesa. Se acomodo en el cómodo sofá y con un pañuelo a escondidas limpiaba sus lagrimas.

_Soy una cursi_ – Pensó apagando el televisor - ¿Tomoyo? – La chica la miró y bajó la mirada rápidamente - ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estabas?

E…estaba – Miró hacía el techo tratando de acomodar su garganta – Tengo sueño – murmuró sin mirarla, rápidamente camino a su habitación encerrándose en el cuarto. Mei-Ling suspiró decidiendo esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de entrar…

_¿Ahora que le habrá pasado?_

6969696969696969696

Dejó caer con suavidad las gafas en la alfombra. Masajeo sus parpados con algo de pereza y bostezó con cansancio.

Una imagen estaba en su rostro, era ya de madrugada y no la había podido olvidar – Tomoyo – Susurró tratando de dormir. Giraba y giraba pero nada, no podía conciliar el sueño… - ¿Se habrá molestado por algo que hice? ¿Pero que fue? – Trato de analizar cada movimiento suyo pero "No" encontró nada que pudiese haberla puesto de esa manera tan apagada. – Maldición… ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? ¿Por qué NO me dejas dormir?

Ahora hablas solo – La voz de su hermano lo asusto un poco - ¿Quién no te deja dormir? – Preguntó sin intención de saber.

Tomoyo – Soltó con tanta facilidad que lo sorprendió.

Y eso – murmuró girándose hacía el. Mientras que Eriol solo estaba boca abajo con su rostro apachurrado directo a Bao y un brazo caído, haciendo círculos en la alfombra con su dedo

No lo se… Hoy en la escuela y la mitad de la tarde en el parque nos la pasamos muy bien, no dejaba de sonreír – Recordó sonrojado – Después se comporto distante y fingida conmigo – Murmuró tratando de cerrar los ojos y quitar su rostro de su mente - ¡Eso me desespera!

Quizás **Si** hiciste algo… como siempre. Solo que no te das cuenta – Diciendo esto trato de no prestarle atención y tratando de buscar otra manera en la que EL pudiese darse cuenta de su error – Cambiándote el tema… ¿Le invitaste algo? ¿Una bebida o algo así? –

Un Jugo… fui a comprarlo mientras ella esperaba en los columpios – El silenció reino por varios minutos.

¿Era mujer o hombre? –

Mujer –

Bao se giró ya con el sueño encima – Entonces por que no recuerdas mejor que pudo haber VISTO para ponerla así –

_"Hola lindura – Con unos labios como los tuyos hasta el sabor de los jugos se me olvido – Oye… Haber si te veo mañana ¿no- ¿Tienes novio? ¡ah que maravilla! No yo no tengo a nadie ocupando a mi corazón. Así que tú sabes… Tienes todo el camino libre – (Guiños y mas guiños)"_

Suspiró con algo de mal humor. Y reprochándose sus aires de mujeriego… **¡Pero soy hombre! ¡La carne es débil! ¡Herrar es humano!** Ninguna de sus tontas excusas calmaba esas extrañas punzadas en su pecho y aquel cosquilleo de nerviosismo en su corazón.

Sin siquiera imaginárselo ya había amanecido, parpadeo tratando de recordar si había podido dormir, pero sintiendo su cuerpo entumido y sus parpados cansados supuso que no.

¡Milagro! Tomoyo llamó dos veces en toda la mañana **_Eriol_** – El miró a su prima con incredulidad y ésta señalo el reloj…

¡Pero si es medio día! – Gritó corriendo hacía el baño.

La voz de Tomoyo parecía molesta Eriol Hiragisawa –

El chico bajó la mirada cerrando el grifo de agua… - ¿Quién lo diría? Eriol Hiragisawa… Enamorado –

6969696969696969696

_Es… es el colmo _– Pensó mirando el reloj, no, no estaba molesta con él. Estaba triste por que creyó ver en aquellos ojos grises una esperanza de que estaba enamorado de ella.- _¡Pero no! ¿Cómo puedo andar imaginándome cosas! Ya no soy una chiquita de secundaría _– Suspiró poniéndose de pie – Creo que solo podremos ser amigos – Dispuesta a marcharse busco en su cartera su lapicero… haciendo las primeras notas del día…

_Padre irresponsable deja a la mamá plantada en plena luz del día con el pequeño congelándose del frío. ¡Ni siquiera avisó que no vendría!_

Escribió con las letras más derechas y bonitas. Tomó sus cosas y camino hacía la parada del minibús.

¡Tomoyo! – Aquella voz corto por un momento su pulso normal, por un ratito muy pequeño quedo embobada con aquel muñeco echo y derecho que corría hacía ella. Pero reacciono tratando de comportarse como toda una amiga lo haría. Le sonrió de manera simple pero muy convincente.

Eriol… buenas tardes – murmuró girándose hacía el. El chico la miró con algo de rubor en sus mejillas - ¿Listo para comenzar con nuestra aventura? – Dijo dando un paso hacía el frente dispuesta a avanzar.

¿No estas… molesta? –

Fingió una risa - ¿Yo?... una **AMIGA** no se molesta con los **Amigos** ¿Verdad? – Eriol miró a Tomoyo tratando de analizar si era sarcasmo. Y aunque no logro encontrar rastros de ello, las palabras AMIGOS y AMIGA habían logrado que se estremeciera por completo.

6969696969696969696

**_¿Y no me dirás una palabra? ¿No me contaras lo que sientes? Dime si la amas, te juro que solo así te podré olvidar…_**

Las últimas frases de aquella novela matutina le habían puesto la piel de gallina. Sakura se puso de pie y se miró por el espejo, a decir verdad aunque sus ojos se observaban, su mente volaba a miles de kilómetros… lejos, muy lejos de su habitación.

Aquellos pantalones de mezclilla y el suéter anaranjado la hacían lucir encantadora y sexy en aquella categoría de ropa.

¡Sakura! Te buscan – El grito de su hermano la aterrizó a su habitación provocando que dejara de golpe sus sueños perfectos… algo inalcanzable…

Bajó las escaleras frotándose los ojos. Se giró bruscamente con la ayuda del barandal… y de ser posible que su quijada tocara al piso le habría sucedido.

Bu…buenas tardes – murmuró Syaoran mirando el piso. Sakura se sonrojo admitiendo lo guapísimo que se veía. Asintió comprimiendo sus sentimientos y tratando de ser lo mas tajante posible.

Buenas tardes – susurró escondiendo sus sentimientos, enterrándolos en su pecho - ¿Vienes por el huevo? – Preguntó con la intención de retirarse e ir por el. Sin embargo Syaoran negó

Solo quería – Suspiró - ¿Podemos salir? –

Sakura se sorprendió ante tales palabras. Asintió acomodando su chaqueta a sus hombros. El patio trasero estaba cubierto de nieve y aquel columpio hecho por una llanta fue el asiento de ella mientras que Syaoran prefirió quedarse de frente. – Kinomoto… Se que dije cosas muy malas, sin embargo… - se detuvo mirándola a los ojos y girando la mirada un segundo después – Di… dis…cul…discul…pame –El ruido del columpio se dejo de escuchar. Los labios de Sakura se pusieron a temblar a contrario de sus parpados que dejaron de parpadear.

Pasaron solo diez minutos de silencio. Y Sakura decidió que era momento de decir ahora una respuesta – No… no se como comprenderte. Te ofrecí mí…mi amistad – Syaoran la miraba pateando despacio un cúmulo de nieve – Y supongo que todos cometemos o decimos cosas de las cuales algún día nos arrepentiremos – Le sonrió con un poco de sonrojo y aunque Syaoran no sonrió y ni mostró muecas algo alentadoras, Sakura comprendió que habían echo las pases.

_**¿Amarla?... Ya no se si es amor… pero puedes saber algo… Has logrado algo en mi corazón.**_

Las imágenes de aquella novela las había recibido con una sonrisa. Syaoran se turbo ante su mirada y una brisa, la misma brisa de ayer había agitado los cabellos de Sakura y por un momento sintió su corazón palpitar.

6969696969696969696

_Es… precioso _Había susurrado unos muchos minutos antes. Aquel parque o casi bosque era adornado por mucha nieve y uno que otro pequeño riachuelo artificial congelado. Ambos habían dejado caer sus mochilas y el pequeño diario para su "hija". Él solo la miraba anotar la descripción del lugar de forma coherente en aquella libreta rosada y Ella solo miraba la forma en que la tinta formaba las palabras. - ¿Qué pasa? – Bao miró a Mei-Ling sonrojándose y demostrando una actitud "algo" torpe.

Na… nada – Fingió un bostezo mirando como ella se sentaba a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa - ¿Terminaste? –

Asintió – Bueno, casi – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Cómo le pondremos? – Bao salio de su trance sintiendo el cuerpo de Mei-Ling accidentalmente muy cerca de él.

No se –

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ¿Qué te parece… Meikyo? – Bao la miró y contagiado por aquella sincera sonrisa asintió - ¿Verdad que es lindo? Significa reflejo del alma (NA: Bueno mí querido primo así me dijo…) – Bao emitió un sonido algo difícil de explicar. Ella comenzó a pintarle una hermosa sonrisa al huevo y unos ojos curveados en forma gatuna. - ¡Mira! Le puse tu sonrisa y mis ojos – El chico se sorprendió un poco y miró aquellos ojos color miel. Mei-Ling seguía hablando mientras que el se vio en la ligera necesidad de impregnar sus labios y hacer que se juntaran sin ningún reproche. El solo cerro los ojos y ella los mantuvo abiertos sin hacer ningún movimiento. El juego de labios no se daba a fin… pero aunque la sensación era demasiado agradable, Mei decidió acabarla. Con el ceño acentuado y acento molesto en sus palabras se puso de pie. – Se que te gusta Kinomoto ¡¡¡¿Por qué me besaste! – diciendo esto se fue…

6969696969696969696

Los pasos a la par se detuvieron frente a aquel portón - ¿Nos veremos mañana? – Ella lo miró fijamente ya lista para entrar - ¿Tomoyo? ¿Sucede algo? – Ella suspiró internamente y sonrió

No… no me pasa nada Eriol. Será mejor vernos pasado mañana después de clases – Entro a la casa dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Se recargo en la puerta y ya de puntillas miró su rostro agachado por el hoyito de la puerta.

" Eres la mejor amiga que eh tenido Tomoyo "

Sacudió su rostro tratando de borrar esas palabras tan dulces pero a la vez tan amargas. Suspiró dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, mirando pasar a la nueva servidumbre.

¿Te sucede algo querida? – La madre de Syaoran podría ser la persona mas dura pero a la vez era una mujer muy dulce y sensible. Negó sonriéndole y recibiéndole una galleta - ¿Y Syaoran? – Se encogió de hombros mirando a Mei-Ling llegar con rostro enfadado.

Buenas tardes Tía – Ambas mujeres sentadas frente a frente inclinaron el rostro en forma de saludo. Mei-Ling se dejó caer para después sentarse derecha por la presencia de su tío – Tío Buenas tardes – El hombre sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Siempre elegante y con mirada serena sin llegar a la ingenuidad… el y Syaoran eran tan diferentes como parecidos.

Ieran… te esperare en el auto – La mujer se puso de pie sin decir palabra, solo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que ponía al escuchar la voz de su marido. Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Mei decidió hablar sacando su noto de frustración.

¡Me beso Tomoyo! Y yo que lo creía un chico de buenos sentimientos y comprensivo… pero ¡no! Tenia que hacerlo. ¿Cree que no se que el AMA a Kinomoto? Ósea ¿Cómo pudo? – Después de varías patadas y berrinches miró a su amiga sonreírle vacilante - ¿Qué? ¡No dije NADA gracioso Tomoyo! –

No se por que te enojas –

Será por que me beso – Dijo sarcásticamente

O será por que sabes que el ama a Sakura – Respondió Tomoyo consumiéndose sus sentimientos para poder comprender a su amiga. Mei-Ling no supo que responder y solamente se indio en el sillón - ¿Le atine? – Intercambiaron miradas y solamente Mei-Ling pudo dar un soplido similar al de un caballo…

Señorita Tomoyo… Tiene llamada – La chica se sorprendido un poco y asintió tomando el teléfono y metiéndose a la habitación.

_¿Alo? Si… ¿Tomoyo? _– Aquella Voz se le hacía tan pero tan conocida. Vacilo al contestar pero lo hizo con mas seguridad…

Si Ella habla… ¿Quién eres? –

_Tu Tu Tu ¿Tan rápido me olvidas?_ _Apenas nos vimos y no me saludaste… dude hacerlo, preferí dejarlo para otra ocasión… Supe lo de Julieta… mi más sentido pésame. _–

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi hermana? –

_Buf… creo que nunca darás quien soy. ¿Por qué no miras por la ventana? _-

Miró por la ventana y abrió los ojos uno por uno con sorpresa mientras el chico la saludaba con alegría - ¡Tao! – Colgó el teléfono y corrió a la sala – ¡Mei! ¡Mei! Tao… Tao esta aquí en Japon… No puedo creerlo… - Tomo el abrigo y salió rapidamente de la mansión.

Con paso retenido llego hasta su espalda. Con razón la voz se le hacía conocida…

Pero si… eres tu – susurró al momento en que el chico se volteó – Te me hacías tan conocido… Cambiaste mucho. No creo que Mei-Ling te haya recordado o te recuerde –

Escupió en la cera y sonrió como siempre lo hacía – Se que mis tíos están aquí. Los vi esta mañana y ayer me tope con mi tío. Se sorprendió mucho al verme, creí que me guardaba algún tipo de rencor… pero se alegro al saludarme. –

Tu padre y el Señor Li se parecían mucho… pero se supone que no lo conocías ¿O si? –

Asintió – Mi madre me lo señalo en un largo viaje que hicimos a China. Además… como olvidarme de la Familia Li… siempre destruyéndome lo que mas quiero –

¡No digas eso! –

O si… si lo digo. Me regreso a Inglaterra y al volver recibo la noticia que Julieta se ha marchado… y meses después que esta comprometida… y con quien… con mi primo –

Syaoran es un gran sujeto. Y Julieta se enamoro de el –

Yo amé a tu hermana muchísimo Tomoyo pero ella me dejo –

¿Syaoran no sabe de ti? – El negó

No te reconocí esa mañana en el colegio… Supongo que mucho abrigo y otro aire de país pues cambia a la gente – Esta sonrió Y miró sus ojos color rubí – Esta haciendo mucho frío – Dijo frotándose las manos con insistencia – Toma, mi dirección y mi teléfono… me encantaría que me llamaras o que nos viéramos un día de estos, para recordar viejos tiempos. – Tomoyo asintió abrazando al chico con fuerza por un gran impulso.

Se que sufriste mucho por mi hermana pero créeme que ella no quiso hacerte daño – Tao solo se mordió el labio inferior sin corresponder el abrazo – Me gustaría charlar contigo otro día Tao pero no para recordar "Viejos tiempos" – Una auto se detuvo justo frente a ellos. El chico se separó regalándole una sonrisa acostumbrada en el.

Espero verte el Lunes Tomoyo – Diciendo esto, besó su mejilla y se fue.

Tomoyo… - La voz algo estresada y escalofriante de Eriol la obligo a que esta se girara – Olvidaste tu libreta – Tomoyo sonrió sin notar los notables celos del chico.

Gracias Eriol… - Dijo caminando de regreso al portón – Será mejor que regreses a… - Al girarse hacía el… Eriol ya no estaba.

6969696969696969696

Dejó caer el lápiz de manera ruidosa – Li – susurró admirando el bello espectáculo. El chico la miró con algo de curiosidad - ¿Quién es la chica de tu collar?

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

**Tan tara ra Tan Tan TANNNNNNNNNNN**

**JOJOJOJOJOJ Por fin termine el capitulo! La verdad NO me gusto como quedo… Pero necesitaba este capitulo para el otro capitulo que ya había comenzado! JAJAJA ando toda enredada pero yo solita me entiendo.**

**Muchísimas Gracias por todos sus Reviews… El capitulo 9 estará en la próxima semana ( si dios quiere) así que si no les gusto este capitulo! Prometo que el otro lo recompensara.**

**Bueno… ahora comentemos el Capitulo… **

**POR FIN! Syaoran decidio hacer las paces. Pero no vayan a pensar que ya pronto caera enamorado de Sakura ¡NO! Falta no mucho pero falta. En el capitulo pasado les había dicho que el tal TAO LI causaria muchos problemas… bueno decidi no ser tan mala pero tampoco sera bueno el personaje… al decir que era malo no me referia que va a querer matar a uno de los personajes.. NO solamente va participar con el movimiento de corazones y gracias a el se unira una parejita… pero bueno… no creo que llegué al final… MUAJAJAJAJAJA. Bueno… Y Sakura… jajaja la verdad la reconciliación no fue del todo emocionante ¿O sera que como soy la que escribo no le agarro ya después tanta emocion? Bueno sera el cereno pero el chiste es que OJALA Y SI LES GUSTE ya saben esperare sus opiniones! Y si no les gusto Les prometo que el proximo capitulo si les gustara.**

**Bien! Ahora los Agradecimientos:**

Serenity-Princess: ¡**Bueno! Ya esta claro que Syaoran hizo las paces con Sakura ¿No? JAJAJA pero Bueno… uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar en el capitulo 9 MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… emm pero bueno, no es que vaya a pasar algo.. o ¿si?... Bien, no puedo dejar que le tires cajas a Syaoran! No hasta que lo termine de ocupar para todas mis historias! JAJAJA te dejo que le tires jitomates por que su tonto carácter y sus tontas acciones no van a cambiar. Y con respecto al ET Pues estos no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sienten pero te adelanto que Eriol dejara a Tomoyito por un tiempito… MUAJAJA bueno. Me despido antes de que te suelte toda la sopa ¬.¬. Muchas gracias por tu opinión! Y mente te mando muchos Saludos… (Ely!)**

Waterlily-Lozania: **¡Hola! Claro que te conocia por Flor de Agua… que nicks Tan originales Eh! Yo casi no tengo mucha imaginación. Bueno (suspiro de alivio) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n Espero y este tambien Eh! Un gustaso saludarte… BYE (Ely!)**

Sakuya:** Ejem… Glum!.. pos si se arregla con una amenaza.. Espero este capitulo este mas largo, creo que el nueve va a estar un poco mas o menos… depende si se me ocurre modificar algunas cosas. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos! (Ely!)**

Celina Sosa: **Bueno como dije no hara muchas maldades el nuevo Li Tao jajajaja pero si jugara un papel algo importante pues les causara muchas emociones a los personajes. Espero este capitulo tambien te haya gustado por que a pesar de que me falto algo de inspiración algunas escenas si me gustaron mucho. Aunque la reconciliación no estuvo muy buena que digamos no va a ser la unica reconciliación… (ups! Otro dato ¬¬) Bueno… Saludos! Nos vemos en el Siguiente capitulo. Bye! (ely!)**

Queen Of Night:** Que bueno que te gusto el Cap. Ojala y este tambien te guste. Nos vemos! Bye! (Ely!)**

KoteOtaku:** o Me alegra que te guste mucho mi fic! Jajaja y que te guste Syaoran! Jajaja Muchas gracias por tu opinión que es muy satisfactoria al menos en el sentido se que sabe la autora que les gusta leerlo y nos alentan a seguir escribiendo y echarle muchas ganas! nn Saludos! Bye! (Ely!)**

Fukaru Rhyan:** Muchisimas Gracias por tu opinión! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y si jajaja pobre Syaoran ya mero hago que me lo maten. Pero es que jajajaja asi es la vida. Y no Sakura por lo que viste lo ah disculpado aunque en ningun momento dijo la palabra creo que esa sonrisa bastó ¿No crees? Se que no puse mucho SS pero es que el SS es a mayoreo en el proximo Capitulo. Este es como un relleno, me refiero a que puse datillos pa poder hacer el otro capitulo. Bueno… Cuidate mente! Saludos! (Ely!)**

Yarumi – San:** JeJeJe Bueno una prima mia casi me pega por que dice que solo juego son sus lagrimitas pero JeJeJeje hay que ser mala algunas BCS jajaja Bueno Muchas gracias por tu opinión! Muchos Saludos! BYE!(Ely!)**

Li-Saku-Chan: **¡Hola Yashirin! ****Hoe! Espero que tu PC se arregle muy pronto jajaa que se componga b.b. Muchas Gracias por tus opiniones! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Ojala y te guste este. Ando algo enfermita de tos y gripe por eso el fic no estuvo interesante pero ya necesitaba actualizar… y necesitaba de estas escenas si quiero queel prox. Capitulo sea mejor. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme el Review! Muchisimos Saludos! Cuidate! Y nos leemos después! Adiosin! (Ely!)**

Sakume Nohara: **Gracias por tu opinión! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Nos leemos En el prox. Cap. BYE!**

Nagu-Chan: **Bueno Syaoran no será muy sensible aun. Si te fijas en la ultima escena alguien pregunta por la foto! Y pos.. y pos! Mi conciencia ya me regaño que no te soplara! Pero lo veras en el capitulo siguiente. Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te guste este capitulo! BYE!**

Miki Matsura:** ¡Hola! Aquí tienes el Capitulo ocho. Ojala y te haya gustado y te pareca bien. BYE!**

Teez:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Y me alegra que te guste como escribo. Y pues jeje kreeme que no me eh preocupado por las edades pero mas o menos si quisas por un año o mas. No quisiera decirtelo con sertesa por que luego que al si lo necesito un año mas jajaja pero no se lleban mas que meses. Aquí tienes el Cap. Adio!**

SabrinaLieryBlack:** Aquí tienes la continuación! Ojala y te Haya gustado! BYE!**

Anna1:** Hola! Annita! Como te tomaste la molestia de mandarme muchos reviews te agradeceré de la misma manera.! Y no te preocupes falta algo mucho para el final y espero te sigan gustando mis capítulos, aunque este no me gusto mucho espero que a ti si.Aquí tienes el capitulo! BYE!**

Anna2:** Hola de nuevo! No te preocupes no me pareces molestosa, al contrario me animaste a seguirle rapidito ya hasta comence el nueve ji jijjiji. BYE!**

Anna3: **Bueno si, a lo mejor muchas en cuanto leyeron el titulo pensaron que era una copia exacta de Romeo Y Julieta pero ya vez que no, solamente una parejita que mas o menos discuten sobre el tema o tienen relación a la novela. Aquí tienes el capitulo! Y ojala te haya gustado! Aunque no puse mucho SS en el proximo capitulo SI! BYE!**

Anna4: **Muchas Gracias por todos tus reviews que me animaron ya a listar el capitulo. Nos vemos en el capitulo 9! BYE!**

Kilia: **Aquí tienes el capitulo! Ojala y te guste! Nos leemos después ¡BYE!**

**BUENO! Ojala y les haya gustado el capitulo! Espero leerlas en el nueve! El cual traera mas enredos, reconciliaciones (Tal vez) peleas ( A lo mejor) Etc.**

**Cuidense mucho YYYY No olviden de disfrutar de mi imaginación!**

**ADIOS!**

Athena Asamiya Mr


	9. El Uno para El Otro

Discúlpenme Por la demora: Aquí tienen frente a sus ojos… un resultado de varias noches sin inspiración… sin embargo lo hice con mucho cariño y entusiasmo y la canción de Cuando ella me amaba JaJa… Los dejo con su lectura.

**Como Romeo Y Julieta**

Capitulo Nueve

**°° El Uno para El Otro °°**

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Dejó caer el lápiz de manera ruidosa – Li – susurró admirando el bello espectáculo. El chico la miró con algo de curiosidad - ¿Quién es la chica de tu collar?

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

"Cuantos cuentos de hadas se han escrito con el transcurso de los años, cuantas poesías, poemas, versos y novelas de amor. Decir el numero sería cansado, pero no me canso de pensar en ti, ni mucho menos decir que con cada cuento, poema, verso, novela o travesía me recuerda la aventura de haberme enamorado"

¿Julieta verdad? ¿Ella… ella es tu novia? – Cerró los ojos casi haciendo una suplica. Pero aquel suspiró seco casi le pudo haber congelado el corazón. Abrió los ojos después de un largo silencio y miro los labios entre abiertos y la mirada algo triste del muchacho. Negó después de largo minutos…

Fue un gran amor – Susurró sin gesto alguno que dijera emoción.

Debió ser un pero un gran amor. Digo, bueno… si no, no conservarías su foto en un dije así, como de promesa de amor… - Syaoran la miró por un largo momento. Sakura se sintió intimidada… ¿Habría dicho algo malo? ¿Algo que le disgustara? Lo que le cabía de consuelo era que: Que pleito mas grande podría tener con el después de todos los que tuvo.

Amor… esa palabra ya ni se si puede existir. – se puso de pie mirando el cabello delgado de Sakura mojarse por pequeñitos grumos de nieve.

Espera – Syaoran la miró… ¿Qué era esa mirada? ¿Por qué lo miraba así? – El amor si existe y… yo lo se por…porque fue… Gracias a…- Se detuvo mirando sus ojos cafés – En realidad… no importa –

"Sin embargo… no necesito dos perfectos personajes para que el amor pueda brotar. En la vida real el amor no se da a primera vista entre dos personas. En la vida real te enamoras no solo por el tacto de una mano… en la vida real el amor es real, es puro y calido. El amor se da por una palabra de aliento… llena de amor… vacío de silencio. Ahora comprendo que yo no soy Julieta ni el es mi Romeo… el es… el es mi Amor. Mi Syaoran "

6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6

_- Se… se que encontraras a la persona que te corresponda con la misma intensidad –_

_- ¡No quiero a otra persona! Te quiero a ti… te quiero solamente a ti –_

_- Mei-Ling, eres una niña muy dulce, me halaga saber que me consideres una persona especial, sin embargo, debes entender que yo tengo mi vida ya echa, es mas, puedo ser hasta tu padre… ¿Qué no lo ves mi niña? Yo tengo una familia, lamento haberte dado falsas ilusiones… lo lamento de verdad. Yo ya amo a otra persona… yo tengo ya mis hijos… entiende Mei-Ling, no hagas esta despedida mas difícil. Solo… solo esta confundido tu corazón, entiende, todos pasamos en algún momento de nuestras vidas por un "amor" platonico, me halaga muchísimo que me consideres el tuyo pero, pero entiende que solo te estas lastimando. -_

_- ¡No! Es demasiado perfecto para ser solo una confusión… No se vaya, por favor… lo necesito, usted, usted es la única persona a quien menos quiero perder en estos momentos.-_

_- Mei… por favor no hagas mas difíciles las cosas, mi familia me espera… debo irme –_

_- Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario –_

_- ¡Mei-Ling! por favor, comprende que lo nuestro, aunque yo lo quisiera no podrá ser jamás, ya encontraras a esa persona que te corresponda, ya encontraras el amor… te lo digo por que yo hace dieciséis años lo encontré –_

_-… no… no me deje. Se que solo soy una chiquilla para usted… pero se que te amo. Que eres el hombre de mi vida –_

_- Mei… crecerás y te olvidaras de mí. Tienes solo trece años… y yo treinta y cinco… no crees que es mucha la diferencia. ¿No crees que más adelante te puedas enamorar de verdad? –_

_- ¡Yo estoy enamorada de usted! ¡No lo puede entender! ¡Yo le amo! –_

_- Cuídate mucho Mei-Ling. Fue un placer haber coincidido en esta vida contigo… adiós – deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla, y con una sonrisa triste, se fue._

Solo quiero saber… que es lo que me sucede. ¿Por qué este recuerdo?... ¿Acaso Yo…?–

¿Mei-Ling? –

Bao – murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas - ¿Qué quieres? – murmuró sin regresarlo a ver

Pasaba por aquí y te escuche sollozar –

¿Llorar yo? Ja… por favor Bao, escuchaste mal… Una Li nunca llora… al menos yo no…-

Bao solo la miró con ternura, ternura que Mei-Ling no pudo percibir - ¿Quién es Hike? –

¿Hike?... un… Es decir… no lo se. –

Es un nombre muy raro… no creí q existiera otro igual. Bueno… mi padre se llama así – Mei-Ling lo miró y negó seguidamente con una trágica sonrisa - ¿Qué pasa? –

Nada… no me pasa nada –

Mañana va a haber una posada en la preparatoria… ¿Iras? – La chica de largo cabello solo se puso de pie con la mirada escondida… susurró un tal vez.

Espero que si asistas – Mei solo asintió… - Mei-Ling…

¿Qué? –

Te ves mas linda cuando sonríes – Diciendo esto se echo a correr. Y sin un porque… un pequeño rubor invadió sus mejillas…

Hike… me dijo lo mismo alguna vez –

Si… lo recuerdo – La mirada de Mei-Ling se dilato. Su cuerpo se había quedado estático y al girarse no pudo evitar querer llorar. - ¿Me recuerdas mi pequeña Mei-Ling? -

6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6

Aquel pantalón ajustado y aquel suéter con extraños decorados fueron el centro de atención. Siempre una mirada tenia que estar en ella… todas, todas… hasta la de el. Se sonrojo… ¿Por qué: Por que el era la persona de su corazón.

Sus pestañas llenas de rimer y sus labios con un poco de gloss estaban intactos a emociones. Parpadeos lentos, sonrisas grandes… todo no computarizado, todo al natural.

Sakura… te ves guapísima – bajó la mirada y tomó asiento - ¿Te sucede algo? – La chica solo negó con una sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo ni ella misma sabía que era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

"¿Qué hago?... quisiera, quisiera que existiesen pasos a seguir para no sufrir tanto. Ya no quiero sentir estas punzadas en mi pecho… no quiero reflejar en mi mirada que lo necesito. No es necesario que el lo note, no quiero que el se de cuenta, porque, por que al hacerlo solo se fijaría en mi y se alejaría. Yo se que no puedo hacerlo feliz, pero quisiera, aunque sea por un pequeño, minúsculo rato, que sonriera, que yo lo hiciera sonreír."

¿En que piensas? – Naoko se acercó a la chica con mirada seria.

En nada, pero a la vez en todo – murmuró Sakura apretando el vaso de limonada – Naoko… ¿Te has enamorado? – La chica de anteojos se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero sonrió y asintió - ¿Le confesaste a esa persona lo que sentías por el? – Ella solo negó - ¿Por… por que? –

Por que es un amor imposible Sakura… nunca, nunca podrá estar a mi lado – Suspiró – Esa persona ya tiene a una a su lado y… y son tan felices que me sentiría la peor de las amigas al estropear la felicidad con un sentimiento que se que nunca será compartido… ¿Me entiendes? – Sakura miró con el ceño levemente fruncido…

"¿La peor… de las… amigas?"

Olvidemos el tema, por esta noche, ¡Hay que divertirnos! – Sakura sonrió y miró llegar a la pareja, al menos la única feliz de todo el grupito - ¡Chiharu! ¡Yamazaki! Creí que no vendrían –

"Ahora que lo pienso…. Naoko siempre cambia al ver a…"- Sonrió-"No… solo son imaginaciones mías"

Ven Yamazaki… vamos a bailar –

Chiharu… no tengo ganas – Chilló el muchacho bebiendo un poco de ponche – Bueno, bueno – susurró resignado al sentir la mirada de su "amiga".

espera… voy a llevarle unas cosas a la profesora… ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Naoko? –

La chica abrió los ojos sonrojándose - ¿A mi? –

Si… a ti. Nada mas una pieza eh… no quiero que me lo canses… Ah y si ves que tardo Sakura… lo sacas a bailar eh – Sakura sonrió y negó.

Yo voy a dar una vuelta por la posada… así que Naoko ocupara mi lugar… los dejo –

**El tiempo… el tiempo corre y nosotros también**

**¿No quieres correr con el tiempo?**

**Vamos, corre conmigo, necesito de ti**

La música romántica los obligo a juntarse solo un poquito mas. Yamazaki sonrió y comenzó con una de sus tantas mentiras. Naoko sonrió tratando de analizar que era lo que en esos momentos golpeaba su pecho…

**¿Qué no puedes? Oh ya se por que**

**Tú ya tienes a una persona para correr contra el tiempo**

**Y yo… ¿Yo donde quedo?**

¿Puedes creerlo Naoko?... al fin me eh decidí a pedirle a Chiharu que sea mi novia – La pregunta la aterrizó de aquella nube que había formado con cada estrofa de la canción. La voz de Yamazaki se había trasformado a una voz dulce y quedita… - Chiharu lo es todo Naoko, lo es todo para mi –

Ah… pues, que padre ¿no? – Asintió con una sonrisa, y después de un segundo la apretó contra su pecho.

Gracias Naoko, no hubiese conocido a Chiharu si no fuese por ti – La chica recargo su frente en el pecho de Yamazaki, el solo sonrió y la apretó contra sí…- le compre una gargantilla… ¿Crees que le guste? – La chica de anteojos miró el objeto con una sonrisa. La gargantilla era delgadita, brillante, sencilla pero hermosa. Sonrió y asintió. – Hay viene Chiharu… Deséame suerte –

**El tiempo… Creí que era mi amigo. Ahora me doy cuenta que solo es**

**Un segundo mas… un minuto mas… una hora mas**

**Un tiempo más sin ti.**

Te deseo mucha suerte Yamazaki – Bajó la mirada y acarició su mano al despedirse de el.

Sakura miraba a lo lejos la escena. Con una tímida sonrisa dudo si acercarse o no a su amiga. Había sospechado lo que en estos momentos confirmaba, y cuando estuvo dispuesta a llegar a ella, Naoko había salido del lugar, suspiró. Se supone que las amigas se deben de apoyar en todo, pero… ¿Cómo podría apoyarla?... ¿Qué tenía que hacer en estos casos de amor?...

Sin embargo, mientras ella miraba la entrada de la institución, Yamazaki y Chiharu bailaban abrazados… ¿Eso era amor, Chiharu se preguntaba lo mismo día, con día… todos les preguntaban si tenía alguna clase de unión, ¿hermanos? ¿Novios?... solamente eran amigos… grandes amigos. Pero sentía algo en el pecho que la hacía mirarlo diferente.

Chiharu… ¿Podemos hablar?... ¿En… privado? – Asintió y dejó que su "amigo" la guiara a un lugar solitario. Cinco minutos de silencio relajado puesto que incomodo no podía ser, al menos no para Yamazaki, quizás chiharu se encontraba tensa pues tenía una triste noticia que anunciar – La escena es como de película ¿Verdad? – Su voz… era diferente y eso cualquiera lo podía notar: ahora se había dejado llevar por una voz de dulzura, silenciosa pero gruesa, masculina pero aniñada – El lago congelado, los faros encendidos y los árboles abrasados por la nieve - Chiharu suspiró con ganas de llorar… sintió su garganta vacilar y después de dos minutos con esa sensación y los ojos llenos de ternura de Yamazaki mirándola penetrantemente no pudo contener sus sollozos. Él solo la abrazo con fuerza y besó su frente – Se lo que desfila por tu mente en estos momentos mi Chiharu – Los sollozos dejaron de escucharse por cortos momentos – Y por eso tuve la necesidad de aclarar mis sentimientos…-

Yamazaki… yo –

Shhh… Me encanta que me interrumpas ¿Sabes?... pero ahora es momento que yo hable – Sonrió y ella también – Desde que nos conocimos sentí algo muy especial por ti, algo que nunca sentí con alguna otra chica. Algo, especial – Suspiró – Y en el momento que me entere que te ibas lejos de mi – Su voz se quebró… la pregunta que causa piel de gallina a toda chica era… ¿Acaso estaba llorando, por ella? – Me puse tan triste que creí que moriría y caería en el suelo. Me pase toda la tarde pensando en ti… recordando todos pero todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Tantas anegadotas… tantas que son resumidas a esta noche…-

Yamazaki Yo… -

Y ahora – Interrumpió rápidamente – Y ahora que se que te vas a ir de mi lado, no solo por estas vacaciones… tal vez por años, tal vez para siempre – Volteó la mirada al igual que Chiharu la agacho – quiero que sepas Chiharu… que yo… Yo Te amo – un brillo extraño invadió el pecho de Chiharu… y el sollozo se convirtió en llanto…- Chi…- Los labios color melón rozaron aquellos labios delgados y color carne…

Yo También Te amo Yamazaki – Se acariciaron labio por labio, uno sobre el otro. Poco a poco la lengua del chico rozó la suya, provocando un sonrojo y un sentimiento extraño y nuevo para ambos. La mano del chico apretó su cintura, arrugando su blusa y agotando su respiración.

Chiharu… ¿Quieres… ser, mi novia? – La chica se sonrojó y sonrió, y aquel sollozo fue bajando de intensidad para poder murmurar un si… - Espera… así no era – La chica lo miró confundida y miró como el se hincaba… como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio…

¡Que haces Yamazaki! – Sonrió sonrojada

¿Quieres ser mi novia Srta. Chiharu? – La chica apretó su mejilla y miró como el chico sacaba una cajita con una pequeña gargantilla de plata y un dije de un corazón

C&Y – Leyó la chica y levanto un poco su rostro, dándole un dulce y corto beso – Es lo que estuve esperando todos estos años… Claro que si quiero – Pero el recuerdo de su ida la entristeció

¿No te gustó? – Preguntó preocupado

Como puedes pensar eso… si… si es tan hermosa. Solo que… Yamazaki… ¿No entiendes que me tengo que ir?... Quizás por siempre…-

Lo se…- Tomo aire y sonrió como anunciando una gran decisión – Por eso… Yo me iré contigo – Abrió los ojos junto con la boca – Sip… así como lo oyes… mi tía se mudo a Inglaterra hace unos años… y ¿Sabias que soy su sobrino favorito? –

Yamazaki ¬¬ eres su único sobrino –

JeJeJe u Bueno, eso… Y me dijo que ella estaría mas que feliz al tenerme estudiando aya… -

Pe… pero y tus padres –

Oh… ellos. Mi madre más que feliz de que estudie aya… ¿Sabias que me quería meter a una preparatoria allá desde a un principio? – Negó – Pues ahora lo sabes… sin embargo – se sonrojó – No quise por querer estar contigo – Chiharu se aventó a sus brazos, sin ninguna dificultad pues casi eran de la misma estatura…

Te amo Yamazaki… TE AMO –

6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6

Frotó su nariz unas cuantas veces, bostezó por quien sabe cuanta vez. Mientras todos cantaban cerca de la piñata, ella había preferido estar sola, bueno, sola y su pequeño bebé.

¿Qué otra sorpresa me darás pequeño huevo? – Suspiró acariciando el pequeño ovalo cubierto por una bufanda de gruesa y suave contextura.

Te dije que Todo estaría muy bien – aquella voz que se le había echo alguna vez muy conocida, se escucho a su espalda - ¿Me recuerdas? – su rostro se encontraba sumamente pálido, parte de su rostro cubierto por una bufanda y un gorro de color blanco aterciopelado. Unas botas puntiagudas blancas y una chamarra color violeta cubriendo todo su cuerpo - ¿Hace frío Verdad? – Sonrió al igual que Sakura.

Eres…-

¿Ya eres feliz… Sakura? –

¿Feliz?... ¿A que te refieres? –

Sabia que tu eras la indicada… lo se. Se que… son el uno para el otro, yo nunca pude serlo – Suspiró con esa agradable sonrisa. Un sueño profundo cayó en los parpados de Sakura.

¿Tu eres… Ju…? – Cayó dormida en la banca con el huevo entre sus manos. La chica sonrió y besó su frente.

Gracias Sakura… solo te pido que lo hagas feliz –

Camino hacia unos arbustos y desapareció. Tal vez la escena era escalofriante pero… todo era posible. Inclusive para un sueño. No habían pasado más de quince minutos cuando poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Los demás chicos seguían rompiendo la piñata. Se encontraba en la misma posición y el huevo seguía entre sus manos. Tenía el presentimiento que tenía que recordar algo, sin embargo solo sentía un gran alivio en su pecho…

Li – susurró mirando al chico sentarse tras aquella fuente sin siquiera notar su presencia - ¿Por qué no estas con los demás? – Le preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa.

¿Eh?... – la miró sorprendido y quitó la mirada – Supongo que no soy alguien de lo mas divertido – se encogió de hombros y suspiró frotándose la nariz - ¿Tu que haces aquí? –

Sakura se encogió de hombros y sonrió – Quería estar sola… pero estar solo es aburrido –

A mi me gusta la soledad… ella y yo somos el uno para el otro – Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente. El esfuerzo por recordar quien mas le había dicho con exactitud le provocó un leve dolor - ¿Qué tienes? –

Na…- Cerró los ojos sintiendo un ardor en las mejillas… los parpados cansados y un terrible frío por todo el cuerpo. Su vista se nublo y de pronto dejo de ver el rostro de Syaoran. Su cuerpo se balanceó cayendo en su pecho y abrasando sus piernas. Syaoran se sonrojó por unos instantes y después la tomo por los hombros… sin embargo solo consiguió que el rostro de Sakura se inclinara hacía el suyo. Una sensación escalofriante recorrió su columna, el tener cerca su rostro ligeramente maquillado con un tipo de brillo lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Como si estuviese hipnotizado acarició su mejilla, sin embargo salió de su trance al sentir su temperatura.

Ki… kinomoto – susurró varias veces pero todo era en vano, miró a su alrededor, estaban lejos de los demás - ¿Qué hago?... ¡Maldición! – Tomo a la chica en brazos y salió de la institución. El rostro de Sakura se inclino hasta su pecho… muy lejos de si misma podía verse siendo cargada. Sin embargo estaba demasiado enferma para poder despertar… un aire de sentimientos invadió su pecho obligándola a abrir los labios…

Te amo… Sya…-

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

HOL**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

¿Me extrañaron? JeJe siempre que pregunto eso todo mundo me ignora … JAJAJA. Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el súper capitulingo de Hoy?

El capitulo ya lo tenía desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo. Pero lo corregía y lo corregía y bueno. No me quede convencida pero… °° Bueno. Al menos aquí tienen mi capitulo… echo y derecho.

Ah… mi prima me pregunto que de donde saque lo de **"Tiempo" **Que sale en la parte de Naoko y Yamazaki… bueno, lo escribí Yo Muajaja… no se ni porque por que creo no tiene nada que ver… pero aun así…

**Le Dedico este capitulo a mi pequeño Erick: **¡Sabes que te amo mi chaparrito!

Bien… Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito… Muchas gracias por leerme!

Ahora los súper agradecimientos:

Queen Of Night: Claro que voy a hacer sufrir a Eriol y a Syaoran… También (Voz de mi maestro de Física… (Risa Malvada) y no sabes como lo voy a disfrutar. Bueno Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Disculpa por la demora pero aquí lo tienes… recién sacado del horno. ¡Hasta el próximo Capitulo!

KoteOtaku: Me alegra que te gusten mis otras dos historias que por cierto muy pronto tendrán su continuación. Con respecto al capitulo anterior, me alegra mucho mas por que a mi no me convenció del todo. Pero bueno (suspiro) que se le puede hacer, mas que echarle ganas a los capítulos siguientes. ¡Nos vemos Después! ¡Cuídate!

Fukaru Rhyan: Bueno… el próximo capitulo hablara más del proyecto. Con respecto a Tao pues… si andará de metiche pero su salida de la historia afectara a las dos parejas S&S y T&E. Mei-Ling y Bao tendrán una unión mas por que pues por algo que veras en el próximo capitulo. Un acontecimiento medio raro. Muchas Gracias por tu Review… Espero te haya gustado este capitulo… pero el final no quiere decir que ya se acerca el fin de la historia. ¡Adiós!

SerenityPrincess: JeJe Bueno… Tao ara sufrir muy pronto a Syaoran puesto que se… (Pasa el mismo tren que interrumpió en mi otra historia) JaJa… Lo siento pero es información confidencial. Bueno Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Pronto muy pronto tendrán la escena SS que tanto esperan. No te desesperes… bueno. Cuídate mucho, besos, abrazos y todo lo demás… nn ¡Adiós!

Celina Sosa: Pues Así es… muchos y muchos enredos, tantos que hasta yo ando enredada. Naoko esta enamorada de… Yamazaki pero el de Chiharu. Sakura de Syaoran y el aun no sabe. Tao se enamora da Sakura! (Información adelantada) Y se pelea con Syaoran (Un súper pleito no se lo pueden perder) JaJa Bueno… ya te eh dado mucha información ¬¬ JeJe ¡Nos vemos Después! Cuídate.

Anna: ¡Hola Annita! Ya te agregue a mi msn n.n. Aunque ya no te eh encontrado conectada. La verdad ando muy ocupada que ya casi ni puedo estar en el msn . . Espero verte pronto… ¡ah! Ojala te haya gustado el Capitulo.

Hime Hanamizu: ¡Hola! Claro que todos tus nicks me parecen de lo mas originales y raros pero bonitos. Espero te haya gustado este Capitulo. ¡Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos muy pronto.

Aneth: Lamento no haber actualizado pronto pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer T-T AYUDA JaJa. Bueno aquí tienes la actualización, algo chafa pero bueno. ¡Nos vemos! Y Gracias Por el Review.

Megumi-Chan: ¿Verdad que no estuvo tan emocionante?... Y creo que este tampoco, pero bueno. El próximo capitulo prometo echarle todas las ganas… ¡Adiós!

SabrinaLierynBlack: Me alegra que te haya encantado… espero este también. ¡Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias!

Anna: ¡Hola! Yo estoy muy bien gracias ¡Y Tu? Espero que también muy bien. Me alegra que también te gusten algunas cosas al igual que a mi. Espero te guste este capitulo… ¡Adiós!

Hilary: Disculpa por tardarme con la actualización pero aquí tienes el capitulo espero que te haya gustado ¡Adiós!

Miki Mansura: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. Pues me alegra que te haya gustado mi capitulo. Prometo echarle muchas ganas al siguiente. ¡Muchas Gracias por leerme! ¡Bye!

Aioshi: ¡Hola! Yo bien Gracias ¿Y tu? Espero que bien también. Disculpa por tardarme con la actualización pero aquí tienes el capitulo. Me alegra que te haya encantado… espero este también. ¡Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias!

Kilia: JaJa No puedes cortarle la cabeza al pobre de Syaoran por que yo lo tengo que ocupar para mis atrocidades… JaJa pero me alegra que te haya encantado el capitulo. Espero este también… Cuídate y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Naquchan: Muchas Gracias por tu Review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. No vemos en el siguiente, y espero lo hayas alcanzado a leer. Que lata es cuando formatean tu comp. T-T… no me gusta! No me gusta. JAJA ya me traume creo… bueno… ¡Adiós!

Keyq: Muchas gracias por leer el Fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ¡Adios n.n!

Queen Of Night: Discúlpame por la demora, pero aquí tienes el capitulo recién salidito del Horno MUAJAJA…. Muchas gracias por la espera… ¡Adios! ¡Cuídate! ¡Bye!

**Bien Chicas… espero les haya gustado el capitulo que me esmere mucho en hacerlo. Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo o en otra de mis historias. **

Los Personajes de **SCC** No me pertenecen.


End file.
